Magia Elementar
by Beleite
Summary: Todos sabemos que é difícil começar numa escola nova.Mas a situação de Isabel é um pouco diferente.Sua escola é uma escola de magia!Neste mundo onde bruxos e trouxas convivem pacificamente, ela nunca imaginou que um dia seria um deles.Ela era uma bruxa!
1. Obserbvações da autora

Obs1: Os mundos da magia e dos trouxas não são mundos diferentes. Trouxas sabem dos bruxos e convivem bem com eles, afinal, todos são humanos (claro que tem gente como os Dursley que não gostam de bruxos, mas esses preferem ficar calados). E os bruxos também fazem paret do mundo dos truxas, eles usam eletrodomésticos, ipod etc e talz e também usam as roupas dos trouxas (eu sempre achei aquelas capas parecidas com uniformes, mesmo as casuais, de fora de hogwarts)

Obs2: O "esquema" de Hogwarts é TOTALMENTE diferente, a situação é:aos 11 anos, como sempre, você recebe a carta e etc, mas você só vai para hogwarts aos QUINZE anos. Você tem o tempo entre os 11 e oas 14 para os seus pais te ensinarem os feitiços mais casuais e simples ou ir aprender num curso particular (principalmente para nascidos trouxas). Esntão, com 15 anos, você embarca no Expresso de Hogwarts e fica lá até os 18 anos, quando você se forma e etc, vocês já sabem o resto.

Obs3: Lord Voldemort nunca existiu e Harry Potter não é famoso. NEM tem cicatriz.


	2. Cap 1 Na plataforma 9 12

Cap 1 – O Expresso de Hogwarts

Isabel POV

Tudo bem, deixa eu por as ideias em ordem. Quando eu fui aceita para uma tal Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, eu pensei que fosse uma brincadeira. Uma brincadeira extremamente bem bolada, por que a carta veio explicando muitas coisas e etc, como a data de embarque num tal Expresso de Hogwarts (4 anos após o recebimento da admissão) e a localização de um cursinho preparatório para a tal escola (tipo, fala sério! Eu pensei que só ia precisar de cursinho na época pré-vestibular!). Claro que eu sabia que isso existia, eu já tinha até ouvido falar dessa escola, mas eu NÃO era bruxa! Meus pais eram absolutamente normais! Eu não era ESPECIAL, eu não podia fazer MAGIA! Eu era... eu era eu! Eu, Isabel Leite! Não era, sei lá... ah, eu não sei um nome de bruxa que eu poderia ser, mas eu não sou! Por acaso Isabel Leite é nome de bruxa??? Não acho que seja.

Mas de qualquer maneira, aqui estava eu, 4 anos depois, numa plataforma com corujas piando, gatos miando, sapos coachando ('tá bom, talvez UM sapo coachando) e ratos fazendo seja lá o que for que os ratos fazem (acho que eles guincham, mas sei lá, não interessa). Mas isso não é mais estranho do que o que aconteceu ANTES, para início de conversa, depois de receber aquela carta maluca (e ainda achando que era pegadinha) eu fui para o tal cursinho e aprendi a fazer coisas flutuarem, malas se arrumarem sozinhas entre outras coisas bizarras assim. E pior, antes desse cursinho eu tive que ir num tal Beco Diagonal comprar MATERIAL DE BRUXARIA (é isso mesmo que você leu)!!!

Eu era REALMENTE uma bruxa! Eu já tinha auvido falar de bruxas que nasceram normais (ou como eles dizem, nascidas trouxas. Que eu acho um termo bastante ofensivo, _trouxa_, se quer saber minha opinião), mas eu nunca esperei que isso acontecesse COMIGO!!! Ah! E eu nem contei sobre COMO eu vim parar nessa plataforma! Eu atravessei uma parede!!! É isso mesmo!!! Uma parede aparentemente extremamente sólida (o que eu tenho certeza, pois antes da carta, eu vira uma vez um bruxo desaparecer por ela enquanto eu esperava meu pai voltar de viagem e, claro, tentei passar por ela e só consegui ficar decepcionada.

Mas enfim a história é a seguinte, eu ia entrar no trem, que ia sair a qualquer momento, então fui me despedir dos meus pais. Eles estavam numa discussão inflamada (coisa que eles andavam fazendo muito ultimamaente, o que me entristecia muito). Eu me meti entre eles e disse:

– Pai? Mãe? Tudo bem?

– Tudo bem filha... – minha mãe olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos – É só uma discussão boba, que não deveria interferir na sua ida. – e lançou um olhar cortante ao meu pai, que concordou dizendo:

– Você está certa, mas eu ainda acho que essa era a melhor ocasião para contar para ela...

– Robert!

Isso fez meu pai calar a boca.

Olhei para eles com uma interrogação na minha testa.

– Contar oque para quem?

Minha mãe lançou para o meu pai um olhar que, se ela lançasse para mim, me teria feito sair correndo e pegar aquele trem o mais rápido possível para não ficar mais na mira daqueles olhos assassinos.

– Robert, qual era EXATAMENTE a sua intenção ao dizer isso?

– É que... é que... não sei, querida – respondeu meu pai olhando para baixo.

Limpei a garganta, fazendo-os lembrar que eu estava presente.

– Contar _oque _para_ quem_? – repeti, frisando bem as palavra "oque" e "quem".

– Filha... – começou meu pai.

– Estamos muito tristes por você ter que partir – cortou minha mãe, lançando ao meu pai um aolhar de "não discuta!". Aquela mulher sabia muito bem como se expressar pelo olhar, o problema era que eu sabia SEMPRE o que ela estava tentando dizer. – não vamos aguentar esse tempo sem você conosco. Quem vai me dizer para não exagerar no sal se eu não quiser ir para o hospital? Qum vai lembrar o seu pai de fazer as compras da semana, para a gente não ficar vivendo de água e pão? – fez bico.

Ri um pouco, apesar de saber que essa não era a verdade.

– Acha que vocês conseguem se virar. Se viraram bem sem mim antes de eu nascer, não é? E Deus sabe como você conseguiu uma gestação boa, considerando a incapacidade do papai de manter a geladeira saudável e a sua de lembrá-lo de fazer isso. – lancei um sorriso para ela, ao que fui respindida com um sorriso mais amarelo que aquelas moedas estranhas que tilintavam no meu bolso.

Isso me deixou meio desconfiada, mas eu imaginei que o sorriso fosse de culpa por não conseguir se alimentado direito durante a gravidez.

– Minha filhinha está crescendo! – minha mãe desabou de repente, me abraçando.

– Mãe! Mãe, pode parar! – falei lançando um olhar nervoso ao redor, para meus futuros colegas de classe, sabendo que, provavelmente não era uma boa primeira impressão eu estar ali sendo abraçada pala minha mãe, que se debrulhava em lágrimas. Ao notar que ela não ia parar tão cedo, apelei. – Mãe! Se você quer que eu vá bem na escola, acho que não é uma boa ideia me fazer pagar esse mico! – fingi repreendê-la – Isso pode afetar o meu relacionamento comos outros alunos!

Ela me largou sorrindo e enchugando as lágrimas. Sorriu de verdade. Acho que foi o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que eu a vi dando desde o início da nossa conversa. Fiquei realmente feliz de conseguir que ela sorrisse, falando sério, ela era bem mais sorridente, _ antes_ da carta de Hogwarts chegar. Na verdade, naquela época, a gente era, tipo, melhores amigas! Depois da carta, bom, _tudo _mudou. Ainda perco o sono à noite, tentando entender _porque_. Eu não sei se foi uma coisa que eu fiz, ou outra coisa qualquer, eu sei que, a partir daquele dia, minha mãe virou uma mulher fechada, ácida, muito difícil de se fazer sorrir. E eu odiava, mesmo naquela época, que alguém comentasse com ela sobre a minha nova escola. Sempre que alguém fazia essa besteira, uma núvem negra bloqueva a expressão dela, que ficava inflexivel, e ela derrubava o que estivesse segurando. Claro que isso só piorou cada vez mais, enquanto minha partida se aproximava.

Ela passou a se recusar a ir comigo no Beco Diagonal comprar material. Ela ficou uma semana sem falar comigo quando eu cheguei em casa com uma coruja. Foi até difícil convencê-la a vir aqui comigo se despedir. Eu não sabia o motivo! Eu sabia que ela tinha vários amigos bruxos, eu sabia que tinham bruxos no TRABALHO dela! Porque o fato de eu ser uma (é, não tem mais como tentar me enganar pensando que pode ter sido um engano) a deixa tão estranha, sei lá, apavorada?

– Filha?

– Hã? Que pai?

– Tá tudo bem com você?

– Tudo ótimo – "Não, pai, só vai estar tudo bem quando vocês me disserem porque estão mentindo para mim, o que estão escondendo de mim, porque vocês brigam toda hora, porque param de brigar e mudam de assunto quando eu me aproximo e porque a mamãe está tão estranha" era isso que eu queria dizer. Mas não disse. – Pai... – falei ao invés disso – será que a gente pode falar lá num canto um instante?

– Claro...

– ... que não – completou a minha mãe.

– Mãe! Você está fazendo denovo!

– Fazendo oque, Isabel? – ai! Ela falou o nome inteiro... se bem que foi um alívio, porque eu já estava começando a acreditar que meu nome havia virado "Filha".

– Respondendo pelo papai.

– Eu não estou respondento pelo seu pai! Eu só estou preocupada com a hora...

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Merda! O trem!

– Viu?

– Vi mãe, e como sempre, seu _timing_ (**n/a**: _timing, _para quem não sabe, é o senso ou noção de tempo, que muitas pessoas tem, geralmente usado no planejamento de alguma coisa, por exemplo, a mãe falou no exato minuto que o trem confirmou o que ela disse) é perfeito. – e saí correndo para o trem, levando comigo, numa gaiola, minha coruja (cinzenta, um pouco maior do que o normal de uma coruja).

– Tchau Bel! – gritaram os dois.

– Tchau! – respondi, ao embracar no trem (onde todos os outros alunos já estavam) e parar na porta, olhando para trás.

Só deu tempo de ver que meus pais estavam chorando, antes que o trem começasse a se mover.

Entãoum vulto, aparentemente um aluno atrasado, se chocou comigo ao tentar pular para dentro do trem em movimento. Eu cai no chão e ele ficou em pé no exato ponto onde eu estava antes.

– Ei! Porque não olha onde pula? Já tinha outro vagão vindo e... – perguntei erguendo a cabeça. A pessoa que eu vi, segurando uma gaiola com uma coruja branca feito a neve, me fez imudecer.


	3. Cap 2 A bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts

Cap 2 – A bordo do expresso de Hogwarts

– Me desculpe – o garoto forte, de óculos e cabelo escuro bagunçado disse, estendendo a mão para mim. – Eu realmente devia prestar atenção onde eu pulo. – disse rindo e me fazendo dar um sorrisinho sem graça. – Eu não imaginei que ia ter alguém parado na porta.

Só consegui ficar calada, olhando fundo naqueles olhos verdes, enquanto segurava a mão do desconhecido e me içava para cima. Ele gargalhava.

Cinco minutos depois, ainda estávamos nos encarando e ainda não tinhamos largado a mão um do outro.

– Acho que já podia largar minha mão... – foi ele quem disse.

– É, acho que sim. – respondi, largando imediatamente a mão dele, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico.

– Estou indo para a última cabine deste vagão, encontrar meus amigos que conheci no curso pré-Hogwarts. Gostaria de ir comigo? A propósito, meu nome é Harry, Harry Potter.

– Isabel... Bel, por favor... e, precisamos de sobrenomes?

Ele riu. Eu corei.

– Não, não precisamos... Bel. Mas eu adoraria saber o seu.

– Nah! É ridículo! – nisso estávamos andando até a cabine da qual ele falara.

– Vamos, diga! Será o nosso segredo, prometo que não conto para ninguém. – disse, parando na frente da cabine.

– Leite... – disse bem baixinho.

– O que?

– Leite – respondi mais alto, corando perceptivelmente.

– Não é ridículo! Eu imaginei alguma coisa pior! – ele riu. Coitado... se ele soubesse o resto do nome... "Aquino Leite"... HORRÍVEL.

– Pode ser... Realmente, existem piores.

– De qualquer forma, não acho que a gente vá querer ficar parado aqui o resto da viagem. Vamos entrar, já que você veio até aqui comigo, presumo que tenha aceitado o meu convite de se reunir a mim e aos meus amigos de cursinho.

– Não! Não preci... – mas ele abrira a porta, revelando um garoto ruivo e muito alto, tão forte quanto Harry, se não mais, e com um nariz também grande e uma garota de cabelos castanhos cheios, naturalmente encaracolados que seriam muito bonitos, se se ela cuidasse.

Os dois conversavam animados, mas pararm ao nos ver na porta.

– Oi gente! Essa é Isabel. Bel. – se corrigiu – Nós meio que nos esbarramos no caminho. – riu.

– Olá! – se apressou em responder o garoto, ficando com as orelhas extremamamente vermelhas, tanto quanto seus cabelos cor de fogo. Ele levantou e estendeu a mão para eu apertar. – Rony, Rony Weasley.

– Olá Rony! – Dei um sorriso, tentando não aparentar o nervosismo. Odeio apresentações.

A garota fechou a cara. Rony e Harry olharam para ela.

Ela se levantou e apertou minha mão – Hermione Granger, prazer. – pela cara dela, acho que realmente não fora um prazer. Me perguntei o que eu já tinha feito. Como eu já estragara tudo? Ela foi a primeira a se sentar.

Hary sentou-se e colocou a coruja, Edwiges, no colo. Olhei para os lados, me perguntando onde sentar. Por fim, sentei-me ao lado de Harry, pois Rony ainda estava vermelho (ao que parece por minha causa, o que eu não achei convidativo) e Hermione de cara amarrada. Então Rony sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e a expressão da garota abrandou-se. Um pouco.

Ah! Então era isso! Não pude deixar de comemorar por dentro. Ela estava apenas com ciúmes de Rony! Nada demais.

– Então, Bel, onde estão os seus companheiros de cursinho? – perguntou Hermione. Li nas entrelinhas, ela, apesar do tom doce, dizia claramente "o que faz aqui com os MEUS amigos, quando pode estar com os SEUS?"

– Depois de receber a carta, resaltei para os meus pais que eu não necessitaria mais aprender equações e função sintática, e não precisaria mais saber localizar cada órgão do corpo humano, portanto, poderia sair da escola de trouxas. Eles não deixaram. Então, com isso mais aquele milhão de aulas extras que eles me increvem, como violão e todos os esportes que não involvem uma bola, como lutas, patinação artística, hipismo etc. Eu só tinha espaço para fazer o cursinho num horário especial. À noite. Então éramos eu e mais uma garota. Ela foi para Beauxbatons. Então, vim sem conhecer ninguém. E pior! Nunca gostei daquelas aulas extras, NEM da escola! – acrescentei, fazendo todos rirem e Hermione relaxar um pouco mais.

Depois disso tivemos uma viagem tranquila, a cada coisa que eu falava, Hermione relaxava mais. No final, já éramos meio que amigas, mesmo que ela continuasse bem atenta quanto ao Rony. Com os garotos eu me dei mais que bem. Sempre me dei bem com garotos.

Harry POV

– Me desculpe – disse para a garota em quem tinha esbarrado ao subir a bordo (à bordo não é coise de barco? Sei lá, acho que deu para entender o que eu quis dizer). Ela era explêndida! Cabelos castanhos quase negros mais ou menos no final dos seios (ei, não sou pervertido, é mais porque eu não achei nenhuma outra referência, ok?), olhos castanhos profundos e expressivos, as curvas todas no lugar certo, nem uma gordura no corpo, pernas bem torneadas e... (tá bom, talvez eu seja _um pouco_ pervertido) – Eu realmente devia prestar atenção onde eu pulo. – disse rindo e a fazendo dar um sorrisinho sem graça. – Eu não imaginei que ia ter alguém parado na porta. – estendi a mão para ela.

Ela ficou calada, se conformando apenas em segurar minha mão e se içar para ficar de pé. Eu ri de sua aparente mudez. Mas ao mesmo tempo não achei graça, eu queria ouvir a voz daquele anjo! Não era justo ela me privar disso!

Cinco minutos depois, ainda estávamos nos encarando e ainda não tinhamos largado a mão um do outro.

– Acho que já podia largar minha mão... – eu disse.

– É, acho que sim. – respondeu, largando imediatamente a minha mão, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Que droga! Eu queria REALMENTE que ela continuasse segurando! Só falei aquilo para quebrar o gelo! Não queria que ela largasse.

– Estou indo para a última cabine deste vagão, encontrar meus amigos que conheci no curso pré-Hogwarts. Gostaria de ir comigo? A propósito, meu nome é Harry, Harry Potter.

– Isabel... Bel, por favor... e, precisamos de sobrenomes?

Eu ri. Ela corou.

– Não, não precisamos... Bel. Mas eu adoraria saber o seu.

– Nah! É ridículo! – nisso estávamos andando até a cabine onde estavam Rony e Hermione.

– Vamos, diga! Será o nosso segredo, prometo que não conto para ninguém. – disse, parando na frente da cabine.

– Leite... – ela disse bem baixinho.

– O que?

– Leite – respondeu mais alto, corando ainda mais.

– Não é ridículo! Eu imaginei alguma coisa pior! – eu ri.

– Pode ser... Realmente, existem piores. – queria saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. Parecia que NÃO achava que existissem piores. Me perguntei qual seria O RESTO do sobrenome dela.

– De qualquer forma, não acho que a gente vá querer ficar parado aqui o resto da viagem. Vamos entrar, já que você veio até aqui comigo, presumo que tenha aceitado o meu convite de se reunir a mim e aos meus amigos de cursinho.

– Não! Não preci... – ela foi dizendo, mas eu não ia aceitar um não, precisava ficar mais tempo com ela, vconhecê-la melhor. Então simplesmente ignorei e abri a , me senti mal e pensei que talvez tivesse sido cruel em impô-la aos meus amigos, provavelmente ela prefiriria ir para a cabine dos amigos DELA.

Rony e Hermione conversavam animados, mas pararm ao nos ver na porta. Eu odiava interromper esses ficavam tão bem juntos! Acho que todos já havíamos percebido isso, menos eles! Por que não engatavam logo esse namoro, hein?

– Oi gente! Essa é Isabel. Bel. – me corrigi – Nós meio que nos esbarramos no caminho.

– Olá! – o Rony se apressou em responder, ficando com as orelhas extremamamente vermelhas, tanto quanto seus cabelos cor de fogo. Ele levantou e estendeu a mão para meu anjo apertar. – Rony, Rony Weasley.

– Olá Rony! – ela deu um sorriso amigável para ele. Isso não estava acontecendo! Ela não podia sorrir para ele! E ele não podia ficar com as orelhas vermelhas perto dela! Eu sabia o que orelhas vermelhas significavam! Ele estava nervoso! Ela era minha! Mesmo que ela ainda não soubesse disso. _Ainda_.

Hermione fechou a cara. Ops! Aparentemente ela também notara as orelhas do Rony. Fiquei com pena da minha morena. Ela não tinha culpa. Hermione ia trucidar ela. Eu não tinha pensado nos riscos de trazê-la para a minha cabine. Ela era perfeita demais para alguém conhecer e não se apaixonar.

Hermione se levantou e apertou a mão da Bel – Hermione Granger, prazer. – Será que ela podia ter colocado _menos _prazer nessa frase! Acho que Isabel reparou que ela não estava feliz. E isso a deixou triste. Fiz uma anotação mental para repreender Hermione por isso.

Me sentei, com Edwiges no colo (não que fosse _Edwiges _que eu quisesse no meu colo... reprimi esse pensamento. Isso era repulsivo, eu não era assim!). ela parecia sériamente deslocada, sem saber onde sentar-se, mas por fim acomodou-se ao meu lado. Então Rony sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e a expressão da garota abrandou-se. Um pouco.

– Então, Bel, onde estão os seus companheiros de cursinho? – perguntou Hermione. Será que ela podia ser _mais _grosseira?

– Depois de receber a carta, resaltei para os meus pais que eu não necessitaria mais aprender equações e função sintática, e não precisaria mais saber localizar cada órgão do corpo humano, portanto, poderia sair da escola de trouxas. Eles não deixaram. Então, com isso mais aquele milhão de aulas extras que eles me increvem, como violão e todos os esportes que não involvem uma bola, como lutas, patinação artística, hipismo etc. Eu só tinha espaço para fazer o cursinho num horário especial. À noite. Então éramos eu e mais uma garota. Ela foi para Beauxbatons. Então, vim sem conhecer ninguém. E pior! Nunca gostei daquelas aulas extras, NEM da escola! – foi a resposta dela. Não pude ficar com pena no início, mas a última frase me surpreendeu e eu ri com gosto, assim como Rony e, fiquei feliz em constatar, Hermione.

Depois disso tivemos uma viagem tranquila, a cada coisa que Bel falava, Hermione relaxava mais. No final, elas já estavam meio que amigas.

Rony POV

Eu estava na boa, conversando com a Hermione (eu já falei que ela é EXTREMAMENTE linda?) quando a porta se abriu e o Harry entrou, quem diria, acompanhado.

– Oi gente! Essa é Isabel. Bel. – ele anunciou – Nós meio que nos esbarramos no caminho.

– Olá! – respondi rápido, o que dera em mim? Eu havia esquecido da garota com quem eu estava conversando agora à pouco? Estendi a mão para ela apertar. – Rony, Rony Weasley.

– Olá Rony! – ela deu um sorriso amigável para mim. Um sorriso que meio que me lembrava o da Hermione. Um sorriso que o Harry não pareceu ter gostado nada.

Hermione fechou a cara. Isso me trouxe de volta à Terra. Ali estava a garota que eu amava. Ela ficava tão linda de cara amarrada!

Hermione se levantou e apertou a mão da Bel – Hermione Granger, prazer. – Será que ela podia ter colocado menos prazer nessa frase! Acho que Isabel reparou que ela não estava feliz.

Harry se sentou com edwiges no colo e Isabel, após um instante de hesitação, sentou-se ao lado dele. Me acomodi ao lado da minha linda e, por incrível que pareça, foi nesse instante que ela meio que se acalmou. Não entendo essa garota!

– Então, Bel, onde estão os seus companheiros de cursinho? – perguntou Hermione. Será que ela podia ser mais grosseira?

– Depois de receber a carta, resaltei para os meus pais que eu não necessitaria mais aprender equações e função sintática, e não precisaria mais saber localizar cada órgão do corpo humano, portanto, poderia sair da escola de trouxas. Eles não deixaram. Então, com isso mais aquele milhão de aulas extras que eles me increvem, como violão e todos os esportes que não involvem uma bola, como lutas, patinação artística, hipismo etc. Eu só tinha espaço para fazer o cursinho num horário especial. À noite. Então éramos eu e mais uma garota. Ela foi para Beauxbatons. Então, vim sem conhecer ninguém. E pior! Nunca gostei daquelas aulas extras, NEM da escola! – foi a resposta dela. Todos riram com esse final, ela era realmente engraçada.

Depois disso tivemos uma viagem tranquila, a cada coisa que Bel falava, Hermione relaxava mais. No final, elas já estavam meio que amigas.

Hermione POV

– Oi gente! Essa é Isabel. Bel. – Harry entrou anunciando uma garota incrivelmente bonita. Fiquei feliz por uns instantes, percebendo o interesse obvio do Harry nela. Ele estava mesmo precisando de alguém. – Nós meio que nos esbarramos no caminho.

– Olá! – o Rony se apressou em responder, ficando com as orelhas extremamamente vermelhas, tanto quanto seus cabelos cor de fogo. Ele levantou e estendeu a mão para a garota apertar. – Rony, Rony Weasley.

– Olá Rony! – ela deu um sorriso amigável para ele. Isso não estava acontecendo! Ela não podia sorrir para ele! E ele não podia ficar com as orelhas vermelhas perto dela! Eu sabia o que orelhas vermelhas significavam! Ele estava nervoso! Ele era meu!

Fechei a cara. Me levantei e apertei a mão da _Bel _– Hermione Granger, prazer. – Argh!

Harry sentou e ela sentou do lado dele. Quando o Rony se acomodou ao meu lado, me permiti abrandar a expressão. Um pouco.

– Então, Bel, onde estão os seus companheiros de cursinho? – perguntei. Os outros não gostaram, a julgar pela expressão dela.

– Depois de receber a carta, ressaltei para os meus pais que eu não necessitaria mais aprender equações e função sintática, e não precisaria mais saber localizar cada órgão do corpo humano, portanto, poderia sair da escola de trouxas. Eles não deixaram. Então, com isso mais aquele milhão de aulas extras que eles me increvem, como violão e todos os esportes que não involvem uma bola, como lutas, patinação artística, hipismo etc. Eu só tinha espaço para fazer o cursinho num horário especial. À noite. Então éramos eu e mais uma garota. Ela foi para Beauxbatons. Então, vim sem conhecer ninguém. E pior! Nunca gostei daquelas aulas extras, NEM da escola! – foi a resposta dela. Não pude ficar com pena no início, mas a última frase me surpreendeu e eu ri com gosto, assim como Rony e, fiquei feliz em constatar, Hermione.

Depois disso tivemos uma viagem tranquila, a cada coisa que Bel falava, eu relaxava mais. No final, já estávamos meio que amigas.


	4. Cap 3 A seleção

Isabel POV

OMG! Oh. My. Gosh! (n/a: _gosh_é um jeito de falar "oh my god" sem necessáriamente falar "deus", usada geralmente por ateus ou não-católicos) Um castelo! Eu ia estudar em um castelo! Eu podia jurar que era um campus! Mas é um _castelo_!

Entramos no _castelo _e nos vimos em um amplo salão, com uma escadaria enorme centralizada na parede dos fundos. Aguardndo ao pé da escadaria, encontrava-se uma senhora de aspecto severo.

Ela se apresentou como Minerva Mcgonagall, professora de Transfiguração, vice-diretora da escola e diretora da Grifinória. Ela nos explicou tudo sobre a seleção que nos colocaria em uma das 4 casas.

– A chamada será feita em ordem alfabética de sobrenomes – gemi baixinho com a informação, o que fez Harry dar uma gargalhada ao meu lado e respousar a mão no meu ombro, deixando no local onde ele tocou, um rastro de calor, que se alastrou pelo resto de mim em segundos. "Ainda descubro o resto do seu sobrenome" ele quase soprou no meu ouvido, de tão baixo que pronunciou as palavras que me fizeram estremecer por dentro. – Mas primeiro vocês serão encaminhados ao salão principal, onde se iniciará a Seleção.

Todos cochichavam entusiasmados e nervosos. Ninguém dezejava ser separado de seus amigos. Muito menos eu, que me peguei murmurando para Harry, Rony e Mione:

– Espero ir para a casa de um de vocês.

– Espero ir parar na _sua _casa – Harry cochichou ao pé do meu ouvido, para que só eu ouvisse. Uma corrente elétrica perpassou meu corpo todo.

Então chegamos ao salão principal e eu só posso dizer: "uau! Uau! _Uau_!!!" Dava Para ver _o céu_ lá fora, através do teto! Mas eu _sabia _que, acima daquele teto, não era _o céu_! Era uma sala de aula qualquer!

– É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora! Li em _Hogwarts: uma história_! – ia dizendo Hermione para quem quisesse ouvir. Só que ninguém queria.

– Ela leu esse livro umas cem mil vezes antes de vir para cá – Harry e Rony falaram ao mesmo tempo, um em cada ouvido, me dando um baita susto! Eu ainda estava comtemplando _o céu_!

Fomos chamados um por um. Primeiro Hermione, depois eu, seguida de Harry e por fim Rony. Ficamos felizes por estarmos todos na Grifinória e sentamo-nos juntos à mesa.

Comemos o banquete (_banquete_!) de boas vindas e, quando terminamos, o diretor falou um pouco e anunciou uma festa esperando-nos na sala comunal.

Então levantamo-nos, mas antes que pudessemos andar um passo, fomos paradas pela profª Mcgonagall.

– Srta. Leite? – estremeci (o que esta escola tinha contra os primeiros nomes das pessoas?), mas acenti. – Siga-me, tem alguém que dezeja lhe falar.

Lancei um olhar de "me desculpe" para Harry, Rony e Hermione, falando apenas:

– Volto logo. Vejo vocês na festa.

Harry POV

Entramos no castelo de Hogwarts, todos impressionados, menos quem tinha irmãos mais velhos, como o Rony e quem convivia com os irmãos mais velhos dos outros, como eu e Hermione. Mas não fiquei triste por não poder participar do coro de "uau!", estava satisfeito vendo a expressão de extase da minha morena! Ela parecia uma criança no Megic World, a Disney clássica de faz-de-conta.

Entramos no castelo e nos vimos em um amplo salão, com uma escadaria enorme centralizada na parede dos fundos. Aguardndo ao pé da escadaria, encontrava-se uma senhora de aspecto severo.

Ela se apresentou como Minerva Mcgonagall, professora de Transfiguração, vice-diretora da escola e diretora da Grifinória. Ela nos explicou tudo sobre a seleção que nos colocaria em uma das 4 casas.

– A chamada será feita em ordem alfabética de sobrenomes – ouvi Bel gemer baixinho com a informação, o que me fez dar uma gargalhada e respousar a mão no seu ombro, sentindo um formigar nos dedos que a haviam tocado. "Ainda descubro o resto do seu sobrenome" sussurrei no pé do ouvido dela, o mais baixo que minha voz permitiu. Nunca fui ouzado, mas ela me deixava louco, eu agia sem pensar. Com ela eu podia ser ousado, podia ser expontâneo. – Mas primeiro vocês serão encaminhados ao salão principal, onde se iniciará a Seleção.

Todos cochichavam entusiasmados e nervosos. Ninguém dezejava ser separado de seus amigos. Meu anjo sussurrou para nós:

– Espero ir para a casa de um de vocês.

– Espero ir parar na sua casa –cochichei, para que só ela ouvisse

Então chegamos ao salão principal. O céu estava lindo! Minha linda estava empolgadíssima!

– É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora! Li em Hogwarts: uma história! – ia dizendo Hermione para quem quisesse ouvir. Só que ninguém queria.

– Ela leu esse livro umas cem mil vezes antes de vir para cá –falei ao mesmo tempo que Rony, um em cada ouvido da minha morena.

Fomos chamados um por um. Primeiro Hermione, depois Bel, seguida de mim e por fim Rony. Ficamos felizes por estarmos todos na Grifinória e sentamo-nos juntos à mesa.

Comemos o banquete de boas vindas e, quando terminamos, o diretor falou um pouco e anunciou uma festa esperando-nos na sala comunal.

Então levantamo-nos, mas antes que pudessemos andar um passo, fomos paradas pela profª Mcgonagall.

– Srta. Leite? – ela deu uma leve estremecida, mas acentiu seguramente. – Siga-me, tem alguém que dezeja lhe falar.

Ela nos lançou um olhar de "me desculpe", falando apenas:

– Volto logo. – ela disse – Vejo vocês na festa.

E se afastou, indo atráz da professora.

Fiquei lá, parado, observando ela se afastar, apreciando a forma com que seus cabelos sedosos caiam sobre seus ombros, a forma com que as curvas delicadas de seu corpo se moviam suavemente enquanto ela andava, balançando sensualmente o trazeiro enquanto ela caminhava calmamente atraz da professora.

Tudo isso pareceu durar anos, se passando lentamente, enquanto ao meu redor tudo acontecia. Pessoas esbarravam em mim ao passar (eu estava na passagem), o Rony discutia com os irmãos e a Hermione...

– Não é delicado ficar olhando para a bunda dos outros – ... é, a Hermione reparava minha situação.

Percebi quase instantâneamente que não adiantava mentir, então tentei amenizar a situação:

– Eu estava olhando para o _quadril _dela! – aleguei.

– Eu vou fingir que acredito, ai quem sabe você pode fingir que é verdade! – ironizou – Mas, tipo, você gosta _mesmo_ dela, não é?

– Tanto quanto você gosta do Rony – rebati.

– Eu não... – começou, mas parou quando eu levantei uma sombrançelha – ok – admitiu – mas não conte para ele! – surtou minha amiga.

– Não contei até agora, não? Mas enfim. Me ajude com ela, eu te ajudo com o bobão ali.

Lancei um olhar sarcastico para Rony, que ainda discutia com Fred e Jorge. Hermione me deu um tapa de leve na parte de trás da cabeça, mas riu e concordou animada:

– Claro! – começei a ficar receoso quando ela começou a me olhar de cima à baixo – não vamos ter que mudar nada aqui. Seu cabelo está no ponto, bagunçado de um jeito sexy, sobhre os olhos, você não podia pedir melhores, e você é quase tão forte quanto o Rony...

– Caham! – pigarreei – Até me analizando você baba pelo bobão??? – fiz graça

– Shh! – me repreendeu ela – 'tô trabalhando! – começou a me rodear – você se veste ok, mas podia melhorar, que tal uma ida até Hogsmeade um dia desses? E... hum! Belo trazeiro!

– É o... _QUE?_

– Você quer ajuda? Então não me interrompa, você precisa de uma análize completa!

– Eu não me sinto confortável com você olhando para o meu trazeiro!

– Nem eu, acredite! Mas alguma passoa tem que fazer isso, não é? E você não pode me repreender! Você estava total secando a bunda da Bel!

– Ué? Cadê o bobão? – perguntei, não apenas para fugir do assunto, como também por que meu amigo sumira!

Rony POV

Entramos no castelo de Hogwarts, todos impressionados, menos quem tinha irmãos mais velhos, como eu e quem convivia com os irmãos mais velhos dos outros, como Harry e Hermione. Obrigado Fred e Jorge por estragar este momento. Não que o Harry parecesse muito bolado nem nada, ele tava total babando do meu lado, mas não pelo castelo, era mais pela Bel, que parecia na Disney.

Entramos no castelo e nos vimos em um amplo salão, com uma escadaria enorme centralizada na parede dos fundos. Aguardndo ao pé da escadaria, encontrava-se uma senhora de aspecto severo.

Ela se apresentou como Minerva Mcgonagall, professora de Transfiguração, vice-diretora da escola e diretora da Grifinória. Ela nos explicou tudo sobre a seleção que nos colocaria em uma das 4 casas.

– A chamada será feita em ordem alfabética de sobrenomes – ouvi Bel gemer baixinho com a informação,parece que ela não gosta do sobrenome. Harry riu, acho que ele sabe o tal sobrenome, e colocou a mão no ombro dela, então eles ficaram total _flertando _ali. Procurei por Hermione, mas ela estava preocupada demais em analizar cada coisinha do seu livro preferido: _Hogwarts: uma história_.– Mas primeiro vocês serão encaminhados ao salão principal, onde se iniciará a Seleção.

Todos cochichavam entusiasmados e nervosos. Ninguém dezejava ser separado de seus amigos. Bel parecia nervosa, ela sussurrou para nós:

– Espero ir para a casa de um de vocês. – Harry respondeu alguma coisa para ela que eu não ouvi. Será que eles não podiam parar com a dança do acasalamento???

Então chegamos ao salão principal. É, dava para ver o céu sim, preciso lembrar de agradecer Fred e Jorge por ter contado TUDO que ia acontecer para a gente.

– É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora! Li em Hogwarts: uma história! – ia dizendo Hermione para quem quisesse ouvir. Só que ninguém queria.

– Ela leu esse livro umas cem mil vezes antes de vir para cá –falei ao mesmo tempo que Harry, um em cada ouvido de Isabel. Eu queria deixa-la a par das manias do meu amor.

Fomos chamados um por um. Primeiro Hermione, depois Bel, seguida do Hrry e por fim eu. Ficamos felizes por estarmos todos na Grifinória e sentamo-nos juntos à mesa.

Comemos o banquete de boas vindas e, quando terminamos, o diretor falou um pouco e anunciou uma festa esperando-nos na sala comunal.

Então levantamo-nos, mas antes que pudessemos andar um passo, fomos paradas pela profª Mcgonagall.

– Srta. Leite? – ela deu uma leve estremecida, mas acentiu seguramente. Rá! O sobrenome dela era Leite! Porque ela não gostava???– Siga-me, tem alguém que dezeja lhe falar.

Ela nos lançou um olhar de "me desculpe", falando apenas:

– Volto logo. – ela disse – Vejo vocês na festa.

E se afastou, indo atráz da professora.

Harry ficou lá, dando uma de babão, enquanto alguém se aproximou por tras de mim e falou:

– Hum... quem é??? – arre! Fred e Jorge! Tudo que eu precisava!

– Isabel. Bel – respondi, sendo paciente, e sabendo que meus irmãos não estavam nem ai para o _nome_ dela... eles queriam era a _bunda_ dela e, é claro, os _peitos _dela.

– É gostosa! – disse Fred... eu sabia que ele ia falar isso!

– Não deixe o Harry ouvir você falando isso! – respondi.

– Posso saber porque? – perguntou Jorge

– Bom... até eu senti o clima entre os dois!

– Até você sentiu??? – perguntou Fred, chocado.

– Então eles deviam estar, tipo, se comendo no trem. – Jorge zoou. Fiz uma careta, odiava os termos que meus irmonstros usavam. – garoto sortudo. – ele se referia a Harry – Que máquina! – era sobre Bel outra vez.

– E você e a Hermione, maninho... – começou Fred.

–Quando vão engatar a 1ª? Porque daqui a pouco vão estar na marcha ré! – Jorge completou. Odeio quando eles completam as frases um do outro! _E _quando eles falam de carros!

– Que tal uma ida até Hogsmeade um dia desses? – me virei. Era Hermione falando para... Harry? Fred e Jorge assobiaram. Eles entenderam o mesmo que eu. – E... hum! Belo trazeiro!

Não aguentei, me virei e parti rumo à sala comunal,com Fred e Jorge atrás de mim. Ainda ouvi mais uma frase da conversa. Não me ajudou a relaxar, mas não piorou a situação. "Sorte" minha.

– É o... QUE?

– E então maninho, como se sente com o seu amigo pegando não só a garotoa mais gostosa da escola, como _também _a sua gata? – Fred demontrou sua profundidade de piscina infantil.

– Irritado, triste, traído, assassino? – Sugestãos dadas por Jorge. Será que eles não podiam CALAR A BOCA?

– EU SÓ QUERO PAZ! – gritei, abrindo a porta para a sala comunal, para encontrar, ao invés de uma festa, um quase velório. Todos com cara de enterro, olharam para a gente assim que chegamos. Provavelmente por causa da minha surtada básica.

– Fred! Jorge! – Angelina Johnson e Cátia Bell vieram correndo para falar com meus irmãos. – Precisamos de vocês!

– Opa! É com a gente!

– Tchau mano!

Rápidamente eles estavam um do lado de cada garota, com o braço transpassado pelos ombros das coitadas, que davam risadinha, tentando falar algo.

– Qual é o problema?

– Porque não vamos para aquele canto para vocês nos explicarem o que as aflinge!

– Argh! – Me afastei em direção à lareira, enquanto meus irmãos iam fazer o que passavam metade do tempo fazendo... _ECA_!

Hermione POV

Entramos no castelo de Hogwarts, todos impressionados, menos quem tinha irmãos mais velhos, como o Rony e quem convivia com os irmãos mais velhos dos outros, como eu e Harry. Mas estava ocupada demais vendo ao vivo o que li tantas vezes em _Hogwarts: uma história._

Entramos no castelo e nos vimos em um amplo salão, com uma escadaria enorme centralizada na parede dos fundos. Aguardndo ao pé da escadaria, encontrava-se uma senhora de aspecto severo.

Ela se apresentou como Minerva Mcgonagall, professora de Transfiguração, vice-diretora da escola e diretora da Grifinória. Ela nos explicou tudo sobre a seleção que nos colocaria em uma das 4 casas.

– A chamada será feita em ordem alfabética de sobrenomes – ouvi Bel gemer baixinho com a informação, o que fez Harry dar uma gargalhada e respousar a mão no ombro dela, então eles começaram a fazer aquela coisa nojenta de casal apaixonado idiota que não sabe que o outro também gosta. Notei que o rony olhou para mim, depois de notar o acasalamento ali ao lado. – Mas primeiro vocês serão encaminhados ao salão principal, onde se iniciará a Seleção.

Todos cochichavam entusiasmados e nervosos. Ninguém dezejava ser separado de seus amigos. Bel sussurrou para nósm visivelmente nervosa:

– Espero ir para a casa de um de vocês.

Harry chegou bem perto do ouvido dela, mas não ouvi o que ele disse.

Então chegamos ao salão principal. O céu estava lindo! Todos estavam empolgadíssimos!

– É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora! Li em Hogwarts: uma história! – falei para o Rony, que não pareceu reparar que era com ele. Ele as vezes é muito tapado.

Fomos chamados um por um. Primeiro eu, depois Bel, seguida de Harry e por fim Rony. Ficamos felizes por estarmos todos na Grifinória e sentamo-nos juntos à mesa.

Comemos o banquete de boas vindas e, quando terminamos, o diretor falou um pouco e anunciou uma festa esperando-nos na sala comunal.

Então levantamo-nos, mas antes que pudessemos andar um passo, fomos paradas pela profª Mcgonagall.

– Srta. Leite? – ela deu uma leve estremecida, mas acentiu seguramente. – Siga-me, tem alguém que dezeja lhe falar.

Ela nos lançou um olhar de "me desculpe", falando apenas:

– Volto logo. – ela disse – Vejo vocês na festa.

E se afastou, indo atráz da professora.

Harry ficou lá, babando, enaquannto Rony discutia com seus irmãos. Achei que seria interessante mexer um pouco com ele.

– Não é delicado ficar olhando para a bunda dos outros – zoei com ele.

– Eu estava olhando para o quadril dela! – alegou.

– Eu vou fingir que acredito, ai quem sabe você pode fingir que é verdade! – ironizei – Mas, tipo, você gosta mesmo dela, não é?

– Tanto quanto você gosta do Rony – rebati.

– Eu não... – comecei, mas parei quando ele levantou uma sombrançelha – ok – admiti – mas não conte para ele! – surtei.

– Não contei até agora, não? Mas enfim. Me ajude com ela, eu te ajudo com o bobão ali.

Ele lançou um olhar sarcastico para Rony, que ainda discutia com Fred e Jorge. Dei um tapa de leve na parte de trás da cabeça dele, mas ri e concordei animada:

– Claro! – falei, olhando-o de cima à baixo – não vamos ter que mudar nada aqui. Seu cabelo está no ponto, bagunçado de um jeito sexy, sobre os olhos, você não podia pedir melhores, e você é quase tão forte quanto o Rony...

– Caham! – pigarriou – Até me analizando você baba pelo bobão??? – fez graça

– Shh! – me repreendi – 'tô trabalhando! – comecei a rodeá-lo – você se veste ok, mas podia melhorar, que tal uma ida até Hogsmeade um dia desses? E... hum! Belo trazeiro!

– É o... QUE?

– Você quer ajuda? Então não me interrompa, você precisa de uma análize completa!

– Eu não me sinto confortável com você olhando para o meu trazeiro!

– Nem eu, acredite! Mas alguma passoa tem que fazer isso, não é? E você não pode me repreender! Você estava total secando a bunda da Bel!

– Ué? Cadê o bobão? – perguntou, não apenas para fugir do assunto, como também por que meu _love_ sumira!

Mas eu vi 3 cabelos ruivos passando pela porta, um deles à frente, e os outros dois meio que seguindo o 1º. Rony, Fred e Jorge, com certeza.


	5. Cap 4 Relvelações

Isabel POV

Segui a profª Mcgonagall até uma sala, onde se encontrava a última pessoa que eu esperaria ver.

– Bel – meu pai disse – Está na hora de você saber a verdade sobre o seu passado.

– Vou finalmente saber o que a mamãe está escondendo de mim? – adivinhei – O porque de vocês brigarem tanto? O porque de ela estar tão estranha ultimamente? O porque de vocês mudarem de assunto quando eu chego no meio de uma briga de vocês? É isso que você vai me contar, pai? – ele estremeceu na última palavra e a núvem, a mesma que encobrira as feições de minha mãe tantas vezes nos últimos 4 anos, passou por sua face, anuviando sua expressão, ao som da palavra pai. Eu até já havia reparado que essas palavras, "pai" e "mãe", surtiam esse efeito neles.

– Eu não sou sei pai – disse meu "pai" abanando a mão na frente do rosto, como que para espantar uma mosca que nós dois sabemos que não estava ali. – Seus pais, seus _verdadeiros _pais, não somos eu e Elizabeth. Eles se chamam William e Elaine.

– Eu fui adotada?

– Eu não diria adotada, exatamente. Tecnicamente, adotar significa que um casal estava muito ansioso para ter filhos, por isso decidiu ter uma criança que, em outra situação, seria rejeitada palos pais. Então esse casal faz um pacto com uma mulher que esteja esperando bebê e, ao nascimento da criança, eles se tornam os pais. Ou o casal vai a um orfanato, onde ficam as crianças a serem adotadas. resumindo: nós teriamos que is até você. No seu caso, você veio até nós. – olhei para ele, pedindo maiores informações.

– Seus pais, minha criança, eram quase que a elite bruxa. – uma voz vinda do canto da sala me assustou. Era Dumbledore, que até o momento ão havia se pronunciado, ao ponto de eu nem saber que ele se encontrava ali. – Descendentes diretos de Merlim, o Grande Mago, eles e seus antepassados sempre foram os Bruxos-Presidentes tanto da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, quanto da Ordem de Merlim. Esses bruxos teriam poderes extraordinários, podendo fazer magia sem nessecitar de uma reles varinha. – disse, girando a sua entre os dedos. – Eles também teriam o poder de controlar os 5 elementos. Na realidade, o descendente de Merlim era seu pai, sua mãe recebeu os poderes dele, no dia do casamento dos dois.

"Will e Elllie, como eram chamados no seu círculo mais intimo, foram, sem dúvida, os bruxos mais importantes, desde o próprio Merlim. Eles que decidiram acabar com o anonimato bruxo, que nos escondeu dos trouxas por mais de 1000 anos. Na época, os trouxas nem podiam ver alguns dos seres mágicos! Mas seus pais retiraram o véu que encobria os olhos dos trouxas, e introduziram os bruxos na modernidade trouxa, assim como agora existe um representante trouxa no Ministério da Magia."

"Muitos bruxos acharam isso invasão de privacidade, mesmo que tenha havido uma votação sobre o assunto, antes da execução. Alguns desses bruxos se reuniram e formaram a Aliança Bruxa, que visava 'consertar o erro cometido pelos auto-eleitos representantes dos bruxos.'. Eles achavam que seus pais não tinham nada de sangue de Merlim na veia, e nem seus ancestrais, e que haviam simplesmente resolvido mentir sobre sua ascendencia para controlar o mundo bruxo. Ou, se não achavam, diziam ser isso que ocorria. Eles se fecharam, totalmente alheios ao fato de que não existem feitiços que pudessem ter anulado o véu mágico, e que foi o próprio Merlim que o colocou, e precisaria de magia igualmente poderosa para rompê-lo."

"A Aliança Bruxa, iniciou um período de terror, perseguindo todos de Ordem dos seus pais, até empregados. O círculo intimo de William e Elaine foi amplamente afetado, e seus pais passaram longos 9 meses fugindo dos seus perseguidores. Porque fugir e não enfrentar quem causava tanto sofrimento ao seu povo? Simples! Sua mãe estava grávida. De você, a única esperança do povo que achava que havia sido abandonado pelos seus pais. Eles fugiram até que você nascesse e eles pudessem te entregar a mim, que levei-a em segurança, a uma família trouxa, que por acaso, seriam este homem e sua mulher."

"A Aliança nunca soube de você, e a sua linhagem ficou a salvo, depois que a Aliança se desfez, ao matar seus pais." Finalizou.

– Por que?

– Por que o que, minha criança?

– Por que só agora? Por que demoraram tanto para me contar? – lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto rápidamente enquanto eu gritava as palavras que passavam pela minha cabeça desde o início da história de Dumbledore. Lá fora, uma tempestade desabava, os raios caindo tão perto que eu fiquei com medo de que acertassem o castelo. – É a minha história, não é? É A MINHA VIDA, NÃO É?

– Escute, Bel. Quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, abordei a sua mãe de que precisariamos contar a você antes dos seus 15 anos. Ela não me escutou, e ignorou o assunto por muito tempo, quanto mais eu insistia, mais ela me repelia. Ela tinha medo. Medo de que você não a amasse mais depois de descobrir a verdade.

As lágrimas ainda corriam pelo meu rosto, mas agora silenciosa, deslizando suavemente pelas minhas bochechas e correndo até o queixo, para por fim pingar na roupa que eu ainda nem trocara, a roupa que eu embaracara no trem, parecia ser há tanto tempo. O doce garoto de olhos verdes, _Harry_, seus amigos meio casal, a inteligente Hermione e o engraçado Rony. Parecia que eles eram de outra vida, uma vida mais colorida, que fazia mais sentido. Lá fora, a tempestade parou de rugir. Agora ela caia, tão silenciosa quanto as lágrimas que rolavam pela minha face.

– Eu ainda os amo! Vocês me criaram! Vocês continuam sendo meus pais! Vocês são tanto meus pais quanto William e Elaine! – meu pai sorriu. Sorri junto, um sorriso trêmulo, um rasquicio do sorriso que antes fora, naquela vida onde Hrry, Rony e Hermione existiam. Lá fora, o céu deu uma clareada, mas sem parar a chuva. – Mas... porque 15 anos? Por causa da minha vinda para Hogwarts?

– Também. – respondeu, não meu pai, mas Dumbledore – Mas o motivo principal é que, aos 15 anos, os poderes dos descendentes de Merlim ultrapassam a varinha, podendo ser controlados até atraves de simples variações de humor. Reparou o tempo lá fora? – acenti com a cabeça. Sempre me senti extremamente ligada ao tempo, e agora descobria o porque – Ele mudou conforme o seu humor mudou. Ele explodiu quando você explodiu, ele acalmou quando você se aclamou e abriu um solzinho fraco, quando você abriu um sorrisinho fraco.

"Você terá que ter extremo cuidado com variações de humor, enquanto você ainda não dominar completamente esses poderes. Enquanto isso, terá aulas extras com o prfessor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, prof. Wisard para aprender a controlar melhor os poderes. Quanto aos feitiços sem varinha, não há essa necessidade, mas os 5 elementos são extremamente instáveis, então não é bom que a pessoa que os controla seja instável."

– 5 elementos? Eu só conheço 4. – perguntei.

– O quinto, e mais importante, é o Espírito, ele rege todos os demais, e domina as técnicas de cura e habilidades psiquicas, como telepatia, entre outros. Agora vá, minha criança. Uma festa a espera.

– Obrigada professor, eu vou indo mesmo. – respondi, mas então, com a mão na maçaneta, virei para o meu pai e falei – Te amo, pai!.

Então sai da sala, correndo pelos corredores que, eu sentia, Harry tinha passado 1h antes. Eu ainda sentia sua presença ali. Aos poucos aquele mundo onde eu habitava antes foi voltando, só que visto por outros olhos, olhos mais experientes que antes, mais sábios, mais poderosos, mas mesmo assim, olhos iguais a antes.


	6. Cap 5 A Festa Parte 1

Isabel POV

Cheguei na sala comunal, e todos estavam com aquela cara de enterro. Harry e Hermione não estavam a vista, mas Rony estava lá, sentado no sofá, possivelmente o mais desanimado.

– Oie! – Falei, sentando-me ao maldo do meu amigo e dando-lhe um abraço (não me leve a mal, eu abraço todo mundo). Não sei se pode-se chamar aquilo de abraço, mas ele deu um "abraço" fraco em mim.

– Cadê o ânimo? – perguntei.

– O sistema de som quebrou, não vai ter festa. – foi a resposta cabisbaixa do meu amigo.

– Hum... – levantei-me e fui na direção do sistema de som. Dei umas pancadinhas de leve no microfone do DJ, que não emitiu ruido. Lembrando-me da história que Dumbledore me contara, não custava tentar fazer o feitiço sem a varinha. Feitiços eram proibidos fora da sala de aula.

"Sonorus" murmurei no microfone, que imediatamente voltou a ampliar sons, o que eu sabia devido aos tapinhas que eu dei nele. Me voltei para o sistema de som. Quebrado. Depois eu ia "consertá-lo", mas primeiro, queria tentar uma coisa.

– Alô? – Disse, ao microfone, subindo num palco improvisado que tinham colocado lá para a festa. – Vocês estão me ouvindo? – todos os olhos estavam voltados para mim desde que eu atravessei a sala em direção ao sistema de som. – Ei! Será que a festa poderia começar? Olha, não temos sitema de som, mas ainda dá para ter uma festa maneira sem isso! Quem sabe se nós cantássemos? Sabe, ao invéz de uvir música. – Todos olharam descrentes para mim. – Olha, vou começar com uma antiga, mas que vocês provavelmente conhecem. Enquanto isso, alguém pode ver o sistema de som. – eles gostaram mais dessa ideia.

"_Meia-noite no meu quarto, ela vai subir  
ouço passos na escada, vejo a porta abrir" _

Começei. Menina veneno! Clássica! Alguém TINHA que me acompanhar!  
_"um abajur cor de carne, um lençol azul  
cortinas de seda, o seu corpo nu"_

Ao fim da última palavra dessa estrofe, uma voz grave e sexy, combinando perfeitamente com a música, se uniu à minha no refrão, eu olhei para o local de onde ela viera e vi Harry lá, parado, na escada do dormitório masculino, cantando junto comigo. Ele usava uma polo azul listrada e uma calça jeans apertada, linda _demais_. Minha voz ganhou mais força.

"_Menina veneno o mundo é pequeno demais para nós dois" _

Ele começou a caminhar na minha direção.  
_"em toda cama que eu durmo"_

Ele estava quase no palco._  
só dá você , só dá você, só dé você iêiêiêiê"_

O iêiêiêiê ele cantou, já ao microfone, do meu lado.

"_seus olhos verdes no espelho,  
brilham para mim"_

Cantei sozinha. Enrubesci, _olhos verdes, _era exatamente o que estava me encarando no momento!

"_seu corpo inteiro é um prazer  
do princípio ao sim"_

Essa parte ele cantou sozinho, me deixando mais vermelha do que antes.

"_sozinho no meu quarto  
eu acordo sem você"_

Ele ainda fazia solo.

"_fico falando pras paredes  
até anoitecer"_

Me juntei a ele no '_até anoitecer'_. Algumas pessoas estavam dançando!

"_menina veneno,  
você tem um jeito sereno de ser  
em toda noite no meu quarto  
vem me entorpecer  
me entorpecer, me entorpecer iêiêiêiê"_

Cantei sozinha. Ele se juntou a mim no iêiêiêiê, novamente.

"_Menina veneno,  
o mundo é pequeno demais  
pra nós dois.  
Em toda cama que eu durmo  
só dá você, só dá você, só dá você iêiêiêiê"_

Desta vez foi ele que solou.

"_Meia-noite no meu quarto  
ela vai surgir  
eu ouço passos na escada  
eu vejo a porta abrir"_

Ele continuou sozinho.

"_você vem não sei de onde  
eu sei, vem me amar  
eu nem sei qual seu nome  
mas nem preciso chamar"_

Fui eu a cantar agora. E então cantamos juntos o refrão, até o fim da música.

"_menina veneno  
você tem um jeito sereno de ser,  
em toda noite no meu quarto  
vem me entorpecer  
me entorpecer, me entorpecer iêiêiêiê  
Menina veneno ..."_

Uma enorme salva de palmas, e bem neste momento, conseguiram consertar o sistema de som, que jorrou em meio aos apalausos:

"_Swaying room as the music starts_

_[salão girando enquanto a música começa]  
Strangers making the most of the dark_

_[Estranhos aproveitando ao máximo a escuridão]  
Two by two their bodies become one_

_[Dois a dois seus corpos viram um]"_

– Quer dançar? – perguntou Harry.

– Então além de cantar _Menina Veneno,_ você também dança... _Crazy for you_? – perguntei, chocada com a versatilidade dele.

– Isso é um não? – perguntou, triste.

– É um sim total! – exclamei.

"_I see you through the smokey air_

_[Eu te vejo sob o ar esfumaçado]  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare?_

_[Você não pode ver o peso do meu olhar fixo?]  
You're so close but still a world away_

_[Você está tão perto, mas ainda resta um mundo de ditância]  
What I'm dying to say, is that_

_[o que estou morrendo de vontade de dizer é que...]"_

– I'm crazy for you – sussurrou Harry, tão baixo, que eu nem tinha certeza que tinha sido para mim.

"_I'm crazy for you_

_[Eu sou louca por você]  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_[Toque-me uma vez e verá que é verdade]  
I never wanted anyone like this_

_[Eu nunca quis ninguém assim]  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_[É tudo tão novo, você sentirá isso no meu beijo]  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_[Eu sou louca por você, louca por você]"  
_Ele me puxou para mais perto, grudando meu corpo ao dele. Eu quase não coneguia olhar para ele, sem encostar nossos rostos. Eu estava queimando com a aproximação, e senti ele queimar também. Num ponto dentro da calça dele, que eu percebi estar um pouco mais apertada que antes._  
"Trying hard to control my heart_

_[Me esforçando para conter meu coração]  
I walk over to where you are_

_[Eu caminho na sua direção]  
Eye to eye we'd need, no word at all  
[Olho no olho, nenhuma palavra é dita]"_

Encostei a cabeça nos seus obros largos. A forma suave com que nos mexíamos me dava vontade de dormir e de pular em cima dele, ao mesmo tempo. Seu cheiro era inebriante._  
"Slowly now we begin to move_

_[devagar agora, nóscomeçamos a nos mover]  
Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_[A cada respiração eu gosto mais de você]  
Soon we two are standing still in time_

_[Logo estaremos parados no tempo]__  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

_[Se você ler minha mente, verá que]  
_fizemos coro com a música. Eu me deixei levar totalmente. Eu não custumo a cantar quando eu danço. Ele, ao que parece, também não. Estávamos os dois extremamente envolvidos com a música.

"_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you"  
_– I'm Crazy for you – finalizou Harry, pondo a mão no meu queixo, levantando-o e me fazendo olhar para ele._  
"It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you"_

Quando íamos nos beijar...

– Posso pegá-la emprestada um instante?

Harry POV

Cheguei na sala comunal, e todos estavam tentando consertar o sistema de som. Rony estava completamente desanimado num canto, e Hermione se corroeu do meu lado, pensando se falava com ele ou não. Decidiu, por fim, me ajudar, se arrumar, e _depois,_ durante a festa, falar com o seu bobão.

Ela conseguiu achar, nos confins do meu malão uma camisa polo azul listrada, que ela deu um chilique ao ver, e me fez vestir, junto com um jeans justinho, que eu achei revelador demais, mas ela disse que minha morena ia amar.

– Alô? – Ouvi uma voz familiar. Era _ela_ – Vocês estão me ouvindo? Ei! Será que a festa poderia começar? Olha, não temos sitema de som, mas ainda dá para ter uma festa maneira sem isso! Quem sabe se nós cantássemos? Sabe, ao invéz de uvir música. – Uau! Ela era corajosa. Comecei a descer em direção à voz do meu anjo. – Olha, vou começar com uma antiga, mas que vocês provavelmente conhecem. Enquanto isso, alguém pode ver o sistema de som. – eles gostaram mais dessa ideia.

"_Meia-noite no meu quarto, ela vai subir_

_ouço passos na escada, vejo a porta abrir" _

Começou. Menina veneno! Clássica! Alguém TINHA que acompanhá-la!

"_um abajur cor de carne, um lençol azul_

_cortinas de seda, o seu corpo nu"_

Ao fim da última palavra dessa estrofe, decidi acompanhá-la eu mesmo,a voz dela era cativante!

"_Menina veneno o mundo é pequeno demais para nós dois" _

Comecei a caminhar em sua direção.

"_em toda cama que eu durmo"_

Quase lá.

"_só dá você , só dá você, só dé você iêiêiêiê"_

O iêiêiêiê eu cantei, já ao microfone, ao lado da criatura mais linda da face da terra.

"_seus olhos verdes no espelho,_

_brilham para mim"_

Deixei ela cantar esta parte sozinha. Ela ficou vermelha, e foi ai que vi que ela olhava nos meus olhos, na parte do "olhos verdes"!

"seu corpo inteiro é um prazer

do princípio ao sim"

Cantei sozinho. Apostava que era verdade. Sobre o corpo dela, quero dizer. Mas... vou deixar de lado o meu lado, hum... _não-conservador._

"_sozinho no meu quarto _

_eu acordo sem você"_

Eu ainda fazia solo.

"_fico falando pras paredes_

_até anoitecer"_

Meu anjo juntou-se a mim no 'até anoitecer'. Algumas pessoas estavam dançando! Ela parecia feliz.

"_menina veneno,_

_você tem um jeito sereno de ser_

_em toda noite no meu quarto_

_vem me entorpecer_

_me entorpecer, me entorpecer iêiêiêiê"_

Deixei-a me inebriar com sua voz, cantando sozinha. Me se juntei a ela no iêiêiêiê, novamente. Eu _queria _entorpecê-la...tá, eu disse que ia deixar esse lado prá lá.

"_Menina veneno,_

_o mundo é pequeno demais_

_pra nós dois._

_Em toda cama que eu durmo_

_só dá você, só dá você, só dá você iêiêiêiê"_

Desta vez fui eu que solou.

"_Meia-noite no meu quarto _

_ela vai surgir_

_eu ouço passos na escada_

_eu vejo a porta abrir"_

Continuei sozinho.

"_você vem não sei de onde_

_eu sei, vem me amar_

_eu nem sei qual seu nome_

_mas nem preciso chamar"_

Foi ela a cantar agora. Eu queria amá-la. Eu já amva-a, mas não... esquece. E então cantamos juntos o refrão, até o fim da música.

"_menina veneno_

_você tem um jeito sereno de ser,_

_em toda noite no meu quarto_

_vem me entorpecer _

_me entorpecer, me entorpecer iêiêiêiê_

_Menina veneno ..."_

Uma enorme salva de palmas, e bem neste momento, conseguiram consertar o sistema de som, que jorrou em meio aos apalausos:

"Swaying room as the music starts

[salão girando enquanto a música começa]

Strangers making the most of the dark

[Estranhos aproveitando ao máximo a escuridão]

Two by two their bodies become one

[Dois a dois seus corpos viram um]"

– Quer dançar? – perguntei a ela.

– Então além de cantar Menina Veneno, você também dança... Crazy for you? – perguntou. Não parecia uma ofensa.

– Isso é um não? – perguntei, triste.

– É um sim total! – exclamou.

"I see you through the smokey air

[Eu te vejo sob o ar esfumaçado]

Can't you feel the weight of my stare?

[Você não pode ver o peso do meu olhar fixo?]

You're so close but still a world away

[Você está tão perto, mas ainda resta um mundo de ditância]

What I'm dying to say, is that

[o que estou morrendo de vontade de dizer é que...]"

– I'm crazy for you – sussurrei, o mais baixo possível, mas acho que ela ouviu.

"I'm crazy for you

[Eu sou louca por você]

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

[Toque-me uma vez e verá que é verdade]

I never wanted anyone like this

[Eu nunca quis ninguém assim]

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

[É tudo tão novo, você sentirá isso no meu beijo]

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

[Eu sou louca por você, louca por você]"

Eu a puxou para mais perto, grudando seu corpo ao meu. Eu quase não coneguia olhar para ela, sem encostar nossos rostos. Eu estava queimando com a aproximação, e senti ela queimar também. Num ponto dentro da minha calça, eu ia explodir! Principalmente com aquela clça apertada, agora ainda mais apertada. Estou surpreso dela não ter rasgado

"Trying hard to control my heart

[Me esforçando para conter meu coração]

I walk over to where you are

[Eu caminho na sua direção]

Eye to eye we'd need, no word at all

[Olho no olho, nenhuma palavra é dita]"

Ela apoiou a cabeça no meu pescoço. Seu cabelo era cheiroso.

"Slowly now we begin to move

[devagar agora, nóscomeçamos a nos mover]

Every breath I'm deeper into you

[A cada respiração eu gosto mais de você]

Soon we two are standing still in time

[Logo estaremos parados no tempo]

If you read my mind, you'll see

[Se você ler minha mente, verá que]

Fizemos coro com a música. Eu me deixei levar totalmente. Eu não custumo a cantar quando eu danço. Ela, ao que parece, também não. Estávamos os dois extremamente envolvidos com a música.

"I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you"

– I'm Crazy for you – finalizei, pondo a mão em seu queixo, levantando-o e a fazendo me olhar. Hermione havia me alertado para o que eu ia tentar fazer, ela disse: "espera a segunda dança! Não pareça apressado!"

"It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you

And you know it's true

I'm crazy, crazy for you"

Quando íamos nos beijar...

– Posso pegá-la emprestada um instante?

Rony POV

Hermione estava inebriante. Antes da conversa que eu ouvira, pensaria, ou teria esperanças, que fosse para mim, mas agora eu já sabia. Ela veio sentar-se ao meu lado. Ignorei-a solenemente.

Ela não pareceu satisfeita.

– Oi! – decidiu anunciar sua presença.

– Oi. – respondi educadamente, sem olhar para ela.

– O que foi? – perguntou. Parecia legitmamente preocupada. Ou legitmamente farsante.

"_sozinho no meu quarto _

_eu acordo sem você_

_fico falando pras paredes_

_até anoitecer"_

– Nada. Só estava pensando. Eles parecem estar se divertindo, não? – falei, seco, tentando passar uma dica: "ele não é para você!"

– É, gostaria de saber cantar.

– Para que? Para fazer dupla com o Harry também? Porque vocês não formam um trio? Vai ver ele gosta de _ménage à trois_! – surtei. A última parte foi meio exagerada. Nunca falei nada com o _mínimo _de teor sexual. Eu deixava esse tipo de coisa para meus irmãos. Sorte que eles cantavam alto, então ninguém em volta ouviu. Mas Mione sim.

Seus olhos castanhos grandes se encheram de lágrimas. Porque ela se importava?

– D-da o-onde você t-tirou q-que eu e o H-Harry estamos... – soluçou.

– "Hum... belo traseiro!" eu ouvi, ok? – respondi com raiva.

– E ouviu o _resto? _– falou, com raiva.

– _Nem precisei! – _retruquei.

– Pois saiba que eu estava só... e-eu tava s-só... – as lágrimas passaram a escorrer mais rápido.

Concertaram o sistema de som.

_Crazy for you... _tudo que eu precisava!

– _Estava só oque? –_falei sarcástico.

– Analizando ele para ajudá-lo com a Isabel! Em troca, ele ia me ajudar com... – essa eu queria ouvir. Com quem ele iria ajudar Mione? Quem era o filho da puta em quem a _minha _garota estava interessada?

– Com quem? Ajudar com quem?

– Com _você _seu _idiota!_ – e levantou, saindo batendo o pé. Ela foi correndo para o banheiro, e saiu de lá toda linda, com Angelina Jonson e Cátia Bell, como que recomposta. 2 minutos depois, já estava dançando com outro.

Me senti quente, mas não de um jeito bom, mais como um instinto assassino. Ou suicida. Ao seu lado, outra cena se desenrolava. Harry e Isabel estavam tão envolvidos que não viram aquele bêbado chegando e... o bêbado os interrompeu. Pela cara do Harry, boa coisa não era. Ele ia precisar de ajuda.

Hermione POV

Me arrumei, e tinha certeza que era hoje, depois de 4 anos, que eu e o Rony iamos sair do 0-0. Sentei-me ao seu lado. Ele me ignorou solenemente. Fiquei bolada.

– Oi! – decidi anunciar minha presença.

– Oi. – respondeu educadamente, sem me olhar.

– O que foi? – perguntei, preocupada.

"_sozinho no meu quarto _

_eu acordo sem você_

_fico falando pras paredes_

_até anoitecer"_

– Nada. Só estava pensando. Eles parecem estar se divertindo, não? – falou, seco.

– É, gostaria de saber cantar.

– Para que? Para fazer dupla com o Harry também? Porque vocês não formam um trio? Vai ver ele gosta de _ménage à trois_! – surtou. Não gostei nem um pouco. _Ménage à trois_? Quem ele pensava que eu era? Mas ele pareceu meio arrependido. Mesmo assim, senti meu rosto ficando molhado, e a fonte daquela umidez, eram meus olhos, devidamente delineados.

– D-da o-onde você t-tirou q-que eu e o H-Harry estamos... – solucei.

– "Hum... belo traseiro!" eu ouvi, ok? – respondeu com raiva.

– E ouviu o resto? – retruquei, com raiva.

– Nem precisei! – rebateu.

– Pois saiba que eu estava só... e-eu tava s-só... – as lágrimas passaram a escorrer mais rápido.

Concertaram o sistema de som.

_Crazy for you_... tudo que eu precisava!

– Estava só oque? –falou sarcástico.

– Analizando ele para ajudá-lo com a Isabel! Em troca, ele ia me ajudar com... –

– Com quem? Ajudar com quem?

– Com _você_ seu _idiota_! – e levantei, saindo batendo o pé. Fui correndo para o banheiro, e lá encontrei Angelina Jonson e Cátia Bell. Elas estavam compartilhando a mesma fossa que eu.

– Gente! O que foi?

– Foi... _foram_ os Weasley. Eles não prestam. Bom, o mais novo não parece ser tão detestável quanto os irmãos, e é quase tão charmoso quanto, quando não está emburrado. – Angelina agonizou.

– Ah! Esses Weasley. Você não sabe o que está falando! O Rony está indo pelo mesmo caminho dos irmãos. – falei, não deixando de sentir uma ponta de ciumes com esse "quase tão charmoso quanto".

– Aii! Foi ele que fez isso com você? – Cátia Bell falou, penalizada, me abraçando. – que que ele fez?

– Foi. Ele... – e narrei toda a cena. Elas ficaram passadas com a história do _ménage à trois_, mas contaram a história delas e... é, os Weasleys mais velhos eram realmente... DÁ PARA ACREDITAR? Eles haviam tentado...hum... ir além dos amassos, e quando elas não quiseram, eles largaram elas, feito batata quente e correram para procurar alguém que deixasse.

– Quer saber? Vamos ensinar a eles! – falei. – vamos sair daqui e dançar com o primeiro gato que chamar a gente, para eles verem só!

E foi o que fizemos, fiquei feliz de notar o olhar de perdido do Rony. Ao meu lado, outra cena se desenrolava. Harry e Isabel estavam tão envolvidos que não viram aquele bêbado chegando e... o bêbado os interrompeu, num momento importante. Eu havia falado para não tentar na primeira dança porra! Pela cara do Harry, o bêbado não queria boa coisa. Ele ia precisar de ajuda. Eu não preparei ele para isso.


	7. Cap 6 e Cap 7

Cap 6 – A festa – parte 2

Isabel POV

– _Posso pegá-la emprestada um instante? _

Foi isso que aquele bêbado disse antes de, sem ter resposta, me tirar dos braços de Harry, me abraçando para a próxima música.

Harry fez aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou, mas não discutiu. Fiquei meio triste. Ele não gostava de conflitos ou ele achava que eu não valia a briga?

De todo modo, o cara já estava dançando comigo quando Harry se afastou. Eu disse dançando? O cara já estava _pisando no meu pé _quando Harry se afastou. Por favor, Deus, se você exista, me tire deste momento e me mande de volta para os braços daquele que tinha acabado de se afastar de mim!

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei nesta divagação, mas algo me interrompeu. Aquele filho da puta estava com a mão na minha bunda! Tentei me afastar o suficiente para dar-lhe um tapa, mas, nossa, como ele era forte!

– Me larga! Tira essa mão da minha...

Ele aproveitou meu momento de boca aberta e me beijou. O hálito de wisky-de-fogo queimou a minha garganta, fazendo lágrimas rolarem pelos meus olhos. Eu tentei afastá-lo sem me irritar, o que poderia, de acordo com Dumbledore, ser perigoso, mas eu não consegui me desvencilhar do seu aperto de aço.

Então, não sei como, não sei porque, eu me descontrolei e uma rajada de vento paasou por mim numa velocidade incrível, mas nem levantou meu cabelo. Já ao bêbado anônimo, ele foi atingido como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão numa auto-estrada, mas só ele sentiu o efeito do vendaval.

Ele recuou e virou-se, tentando sair com dignidade da situação, mas não foi muito longe. Em uma fração de segundo ele estava foi ao chão, e parado onde ele estivera antes, estava Harry, massageando os nós dos dedos da mão que ele usara para dar o gancho que nocauteara o Sr. Wisky-de-fogo e olhando diretamente para mim.

O nariz do Sr. Wisky-de-fogo estava sangrando.

Meu braço ardia. Desde o vendaval ele estava em chamas, mas eu o ignorei solenemente. Neste momento, ao menos, eu dei uma olhada discreta, e viali uma marca de pentagrama brilhando. Mas ninguém mais notou. Acho que eu consegui ser bem discreta, afinal, todos olhavam para o Sr. Wisky-de-fogo.

Harry POV

– _Posso pegá-la emprestada por um instante?_

Aquele infeliz já estava pedindo para morrer ao fazer esta pergunta, mas selou seu destino quando tomou minha morena dos meus braços, a levando para os seus cheios de esteróides. Achei melhor não discutir, e me afastei, para ver até onde isso ia. Mais um atrevimento, _mais unzinho _e eu ia lá quebrar a cara daquele palhaço.

Minha pequena parecia estremamente desconfortável ali, mas uma hora ela parou de lutar e se entregou à dança, mas ainda parecia alienada, ela só estava ali _em corpo, _sua mente parecia longe. Me sentei ao lado do Rony, que estava curtindo sua fossa, provavelmente de uma briga com a Hermione, e fiquei divagando tanto quanto meu anjo.

Algo me despertou, assim como a ela. O infeliz estava com a mão na bunda dela! Eu me levantei, pronto para ir arrebentar a cara do desgraçado, eu não ia ver minha morena impotente, lutando para se livrar das mãos daquele imbecil.

Antes que eu pudesse dar um passo, senti uma mão no meu ombro.

– Cara, não vá lá. Ela não está gostando, portanto dará seu jeito de se livrar dele. Deixe ela se virar, ela é resolvida o bastante para não gostar que um homem a salve de tudo. Ela não iria gostar que você travasse suas batalhas por ela.

– Merda, você tá certo. Quando você virou filósofo.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Hermione brigou comigo. Eu fui um babaca. – eu entendia o que ele queria dizer. Ele _sempre _ficava mais inteligente quando a Hermione brigava com ele. Ele começou a analizar os cadarços.

Me sentei ao seu lado, resignado. Eu_ ia, _ia _mesmo _deixá-la travar suas próprias batalhas, mas eu não aguentei o que veio a seguir. Ela começou a reclamar e ele, aproveitando a boca aberta dela, a pegou e a beijou. _Eu_ que devia ter feito isso, se _ele_ não tivesse interrompido. Me levantei novamente, e desta vez ignorei o aperto que Rony deu no meu pulso, e continuei andando, dando o Rony a entender que, se ele continuasse a tentar me impedir, eu levaria ele comigo.

Ele me soltou. Eu estava me aproximando por trás do filho da puta, e podia ver uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelas feiçoes delicadas da minha linda. Fiquei roxo de raiva. Algumas pesosas já tinham parado para observar, prevendo o que viria a seguir. Notei em meio a elas, o olhar de aviso de Hermione. "NÃO FAÇA ISSO!" ela dizia claramente. Mas eu ia arrancar aquele idiota de lá e quebrar o rosto dele.

Eu esparava que o fato dele estar bêbado facilitasse, e também o fato que os musculos _dele_ eram de esteróides, mas os _meus_ eram simples e puramente trabalhados. Não chegavam perto dos deles, e não eram exatamente os do Rony, que eram um pouco maiores, mas eu sabia usá-los, pois eu adquirira eles, eu não tomara-os numa vitamina.

Antes que eu o tirasse dali, porém, ele foi empurrado. Com força demais para ser minha pequena, já que ela já estava tentando fazer isso há tempo. Mas não tive tempo para pensar sobre isso. Ele se virou e deu de cara comigo. Não pensei, acertei um gancho de direita bem no nariz dele. Ele caiu no chão, com o nariz sangrando.

Eu olhei para frente, massageando os nós dos dedos, que doiam _muito. _O olhar da minha pequena era de absoluto choque, e ele estava cravado em mim. Não no idiota no chão, em mim.

Rony POV.

Harry não parecia nada feliz. Ele não _estava_ nadafeliz, quando sentou-se ao meu lado. Doia ate em mim ver aquela garota, que mais parecia uma fadinha delicada, se torcer e retorcer tentando se livrar do bêbado que a segurava. Aquela Pixel (**n/a: **um tipo de fada) já era querida por mim, ela era para mim quase que nem Gina, minha irmã mais nova, ainda nova demais para Hogwarts. Se _eu _me incomodava com isso, Harry, ao meu lado, parecia prestes a explodir.

Pouco tempo depois, ela entrou em estado vegetativo, e se limitou a divagar, sem prestar atenção ao cara que "conduzia" a dança, pisando no seu pé a cada 10 segundos. Harry, ao meu lado, olhava isso, no mesmo estado que ela.

Do nada, ele se levantou. Mal deu tempo de localizar a fonte de sua raiva, a mão do anônimo, que repouzava na bunda da Pixel, eu já estava com a mão em seu ombro, quase como uma reação imediata.

– Cara, não vá lá. Ela não está gostando, portanto dará seu jeito de se livrar dele. Deixe ela se virar, ela é resolvida o bastante para não gostar que um homem a salve de tudo. Ela não iria gostar que você travasse suas batalhas por ela.

Eu podia ver que ela redobrara seus esforços para se livrar do Sr. Esteróides, pois, confirmando o que eu já sabia (e expressara na minha frase filosófica): ela era _delicada_, mas isso não significava que não fosse independente e de temperamento forte. Parecia uma mistura extremamente incomum para uma pesoa, mas funcionava bem nela. Era quase natural. Era algo que se via apenas olhando para ela. Ela tinha uma energia. Hermione tinha essa energia, mas _não era_ delicada, e mesmo assim eu gostava dela mais do que tudo.

– Merda, você tá certo. Quando você virou filósofo.

Dei de ombros.

– Hermione brigou comigo. Eu fui um babaca. – Portanto, eu estava no meu momento filósofo.

Ele sentou-se denovo, mas decidi ficar de olho. Não deu 30 segundos, ele estava de pé novamente, o bêbado atacara a sua pequena e estava beijando-a. Eu podia ouvir o seu coração batendo forte de extrema irritação. Eu sabia que desta vez não poderia contê-lo, mas segurei seu pulso firmemente. Ele não ligou, continuou andando, eu netendi o recado: "_se você continuar a tentar me impedir, eu levarei você comigo._"

Eu o soltei. Ele estava me aproximando por trás do carae estava prestes a atingir um tom mais que levemente arroxeado. Algumas pesosas já tinham parado para observar, prevendo o que viria a seguir. Mas ele ia mesmo fazer aquilo. Não o culpo, eu faria o mesmo com a Hermione. Mas dançar com aquele otário logo após ela sair do banheiro fora decisão dela, então não podia atrapalhar.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Antes que ele tocasse no cara, o cara foi empurrado. Com força demais para ser de Pixel, já que ela já estava tentando fazer isso há tempo. Mas não tive tempo para pensar sobre isso. O que veio a seguir me tirou das especulações sobre a força empregada no empurrão. Ele se virou e deu de cara com Harry, que acertou um gancho de direita bem no nariz dele. Ele caiu no chão, com o nariz sangrando.

Eu me levantei, indo na direção da multidão que se formara. Harry massageava os nós dos dedos incrivelmente vermelhos enquanto encarava Isabel, que não desviou o olhar.

Hermione POV

Eu estava dançando com aquele garoto loiro e alto que me convidara, mas não era nos braços dele que eu queria estar, me destraí imaginando –me nos braços de rony, mas isso não durou muito devido à raiva que eu sentia. Começei então a observar em volta.

Eu fiquei bem assim poer um tempo, mas então licalizei Rony. _Harry_ e Rony, sentados no sofá. Os dois com olhares perdidos no rosto. Harry se levantou, olhando fixamente para o "casal" ao meu lado. Isabel e o bêbado. Ele colocara sua mão na bunda dela e ela lutava para se livrar. Torci mentalmente para o Harry não vir tomar satisfação.

Então uma cena me surpreendeu. Rony colocara a mão no ombro de Harry e dissera a ele alguma coisa que o fez desistir de arrebentar a cara do bêbado. E sentar-se novamente.

Eles trocaram uas duas palavras e logo ficaram quietos denovo. Mas Harry não ficou assim por muito tempo. O bêbado tomou os lábios da Bel, e neste momento, Harry levantou-se. Desta vez, nada que Rony dissesse ia pará-lo. Parei de dançar. Eu e muitos outros, observamos a tentativa fraca de Rony de segurar o Harry, e ele caminhar em direção aos dois, qua não tinham notado, ainda, a aproximação.

Tentei passar, com os olhos, uma mensagem a Harry, quando ele passou por mim. "NÃO FAÇA ISSO!" eu dizia, com os olhos arregalados. Ele entendeu, mas me ignorou.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Antes que ele tocasse no cara, o cara foi empurrado. Com força demais para ser de Bel, já que ela já estava tentando fazer isso há tempo. Mas não tive tempo para pensar sobre isso. O que veio a seguir me tirou das especulações sobre a força empregada no empurrão. Ele se virou e deu de cara com Harry, que acertou um gancho de direita bem no nariz dele. Ele caiu no chão, com o nariz sangrando.

Rony, então, se levantou, indo na direção da multidão que se formara aqui, logo ao meu lado. Harry massageava os nós dos dedos incrivelmente vermelhos enquanto encarava Isabel, que não desviou o olhar.

Cap 7 – Como estragar uma festa.

Isabel POV

Fiquei encarando o Harry parado ali, na minha frente, ainda com os nós dos dedos vermelhos, enquanto a multidão se ajuntava ao nosso redor. Finalmente, uma alma bondosa decidiu sair da multidão e carregar o anonimo inconciente. Era Rony, que foi ajudado por Hermione. Fiz uma anotação mental para agradecê-los.

Saí do meu estado de estupor, quebrando a conecção entre os meus olhos e o do Harry e seguindo-os até um sofá, onde depositaram a pessoa. Harry veio atrás. Não olhei para ele. A música ainda tocava ao fundo, mas ninguém reparava a essa altura.

– Você está bem? Ele te machucou? – perguntou.

– To bem. Só um pouco... não sei como eu estou. – disse, ainda não olhando para ele. Eu estava olhando para a frente, para o garoto desacordado no sofá.

– Você não parece bem. Parece chateada... comigo? – tentou.

– E você parece não saber o porque. – rebati.

– E eu não sei porque. Ajudaria se você explicasse. Ou olhasse para mim.. – disse esta última frase me segurando pelo braço, e me fazendo olhar para ele.

– Jura que não sabe? Que tal porque você deixou um cara desacordado? – fui cínica.

– O que tem de errado com isso? Eu estava _te protegendo_.

Ele falou a coisa errada. Explodi:

– Me protegendo? _Me protegendo? _Eu _não preciso_ de proteção. Eu não preciso _da sua_ proteção, Sr. _Cavaleiro da Armadura Relusente_! Eu _não sou_ uma princesinha indefesa! Eu _sei_ lutar _minhas_ próprias lutas! Eu _não preciso_ de um Salvador da Pátria! _Eu sei me cuidar_!

– Então _Senhorita Treze Colônias_! Vá lutar pela _independência_! Só que você só vai consegui-la com um pouco de _ajuda_! Até porque você estava indo _tão_ bem!

– Hum... por um acaso, eu consegui me livrar do cara. _Sem deixá-lo desacordado_!

– É, ele ficou consciente e pronto para voltar a qualquer momento.

– Eu o repeliria denovo! Fiz uma vez! Podia muito bem fazer denovo!

– Repeliria é? Como, por exemplo?

– Eu faria _isso_! – algo se apoderou de mim. Raiva extrema, mas não descontrolada, como na vez da ventania. Tá, descontrolada sim, mas não impotente. Eu podia fazer alguma coisa quanto a essa raiva. E eu fiz.

Eu estalei a mão aberta na cara dele. Ele não demorou a reagir. Ao mesmo tempo que a música mudou, ele segurou a minha mão, puxou-me para mais perto com a outra na minha cintura e me beijou. Foi um beijo suave, doce.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you were so hot that i melted  
I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some"_  
Eu reagi quase imediatamente, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto, colando nossos corpos, transformando nós dois em um só.  
_"I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, i'm yours"  
_Ele acariciou minhas costas com o polegar, passando a mensagem de que, se estivéssemos sozinhos, ele gostaria de tentar uma maior abordagem do beijo.  
_"Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
I like peaceful melody  
Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

So i won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait i'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, i'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
My breath fogged up the glass  
So i drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what i'm sayin is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
Its what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait i'm sure  
There' s no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It cannot wait, i'm yours  
I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait i'm sure  
There' s no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It cannot wait, i'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with me  
I love one big family  
Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with me  
I like happy melody  
Its our godforsaken right to be loved love loved love"

Finalmente nos separamos, com todos da sala assobiando e aplaudindo. Rony e Hermione pareciam estar meio que fazendo as pazes. Passamos o resto na noite sentados no sofá da sala comunal abraçados, conversando com Rony e Hermione, que pareciam não ter se engatado ainda, mas pareciam querer seguir nosso exemplo.

Harry POV

Fiquei encarando minha morena parada ali, na minha frente, cara!, como meus nós dos dedos doiam! Como os meus nós dos dedos não rasgaram a pele da minha mão quando eu quebrei a cartilagem nasal daquele imbecil. Enquanto isso, a multidão se ajuntava ao nosso redor. Finalmente, uma alma bondosa decidiu sair da multidão e carregar o anonimo inconciente. Era Rony, que foi ajudado por Hermione.

Bel seguiu-os até um sofá, onde depositaram a pessoa. Fui atrás. Ela se recusava a me olhar. Eu não entendia o porque disso. A música ainda tocava ao fundo, mas ninguém reparava a essa altura.

– Você está bem? Ele te machucou? – perguntei preocupado.

– To bem. Só um pouco... não sei como eu estou. – disse, encarando o bêbado. Eu esperava que ele vomitasse dormindo e se sufocasse com o vômito. Isso pode acontecer quando se bebe demais e dorme.

– Você não parece bem. Parece chateada... comigo? – tentei.

– E você parece não saber o porque. – rebateu um bola que eu não tinha atirado. Ela estava me irritando.

– E eu não sei porque. Ajudaria se você explicasse. Ou olhasse para mim.. – disse esta última frase a segurando pelo braço, e a girando para ela me olhar.

– Jura que não sabe? Que tal porque você deixou um cara desacordado? – foi cínica. Era isso? Mas _não fazia sentido_!

– O que tem de errado com isso? Eu estava te protegendo.

Parece que isso não era a coisa certa para se dizer. Não me pergunte porque. Ela explodiu:

– Me protegendo? _Me protegendo_? Eu _não preciso_ de proteção. Eu não preciso _da sua_ proteção, _Sr. Cavaleiro da Armadura Relusente_! Eu _não sou_ uma princesinha indefesa! Eu _sei _lutar _minhas_ próprias lutas! Eu não preciso de um _Salvador da Pátria_! _Eu sei me cuidar_!

– Então _Senhorita Treze Colônias_! Vá lutar pela _independência_! Só que você só vai consegui-la com um pouco de _ajuda_! Até porque você estava indo _tão_ bem!

– Hum... por um acaso, eu consegui me livrar do cara. Sem deixá-lo desacordado!

– É, ele ficou consciente e pronto para voltar a qualquer momento.

– Eu o repeliria denovo! Fiz uma vez! Podia muito bem fazer denovo!

– Repeliria é? Como, por exemplo?

– Eu faria isso! – ela fez uma coisa que me magoou. Nunca esperei isso dela. Rony me avisara. Ela não era indefesa. Eu e esse meu _complexo de herói_, decidimos que ela precisava ser salva. Mas ela estava certa. Todos estavam certos. Ela não preisava.

Ela estalou a mão aberta na minha cara. Não demorei a reagir. Ela tinha sido surpreendente? Eu também ia surpreendê-la. E tive certeza do que fazer, um segundo depois, quando ouvi o 1º acorde de _I'm yours. _Segurei a sua mão, puxei-a para mais perto com a outra, repousada na sua cintura e beijei aqueles lábios que me soaram tão convidativos desde a 1ª vez que a vira, naquele esbarrão no trem. Foi um beijo suave, doce. Eu estava conhecendo-a.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you were so hot that i melted_

_I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some"_

Sua reação foi quase imediata, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço, trazendo-me ainda mais para perto, colando nossos corpos, transformando nós dois em um só.

"_I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_it cannot wait, i'm yours"_

Eu acariciei suas costas com o polegar, passando a mensagem de que, se estivéssemos sozinhos, eu gostaria de tentar uma maior abordagem do beijo.

"_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me_

_I like peaceful melody_

_Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

_So i won't hesitate no more, no more _

_It cannot wait i'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, i'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_My breath fogged up the glass_

_So i drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what i'm sayin is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_Its what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_it cannot wait i'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_It cannot wait, i'm yours_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_it cannot wait i'm sure_

_Theres no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_It cannot wait, i'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with me_

_I love one big family_

_Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved _

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with me_

_I like happy melody_

_Its our godforsaken right to be loved love loved love"_

Finalmente nos separamos, com todos da sala assobiando e aplaudindo. Rony e Hermione pareciam estar meio que fazendo as pazes. Passamos o resto na noite sentados no sofá da sala comunal abraçados, conversando com Rony e Hermione, que pareciam não ter se engatado ainda, mas pareciam querer seguir nosso exemplo.

Rony POV

Eles estavam se encarando, cercados por todos os grifinórios do castelo. Finalmente decidi pôr fim ao sofrimento deles, a tanta atenção, saindo da multidão e carregando o anonimo inconciente. Inimaginavelmente,foi Hermione quem me ajudou.

Bel seguiu-nos até um sofá, onde depositamos a pessoa. Harry a seguiu como um cachorrinho. Ela se recusava a olha-lo. Eu o havia avisado. A música ainda tocava ao fundo, mas ninguém reparava a essa altura.

Ele perguntou alguma coisa a ela. Ela foi cínica. Eles começaram a uase encenar uma peça: o confuso e a cínica. Só que eu não ouvia o que eles diziam.

Parece que ele falou algo que ela não gostou. Ela explodiu:

– Me protegendo? _Me protegendo_? Eu _não preciso_ de proteção. Eu não preciso _da sua_ proteção, _Sr. Cavaleiro da Armadura Relusente_! Eu _não sou_ uma princesinha indefesa! Eu_ sei_ lutar _minhas_ próprias lutas! Eu não preciso de um _Salvador da Pátria_! _Eu sei me cuidar_!

–Ei. – ouvi uma voz cochichar para mim. Era Hermione. – você entende alguma coisa daquilo ali? – disse apontando para o sistema de som.

– Então _Senhorita Treze Colônias_! Vá lutar pela _independência!_ Só que você só vai consegui-la com um pouco de _ajuda_! Até porque você estava indo _tão_ bem!

Para Hermione, assenti com a cabeça.

– Hum... por um acaso, eu consegui me livrar do cara. _Sem deixá-lo desacordado_!

Fomos até o sistema de som.

– É, ele ficou consciente e pronto para voltar a qualquer momento.

– Ponha _I'm Yours_. Ele é louco por essa música. Ele com certeza iria parar para pensar ao ouví-la. – fiz isso, comecei a procurar Jason Mraz.

– Eu o repeliria denovo! Fiz uma vez! Podia muito bem fazer denovo!

– Repeliria é? Como, por exemplo?

Achei!

– Eu faria isso!

Ela estalou a mão aberta na cara dele. Bem a tempo, coloquei a música. Ele segurou a sua mão, puxou-a para mais perto com a outra, repousada na sua cintura e a beijou.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you were so hot that i melted_

_I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some"_

Sua reação foi quase imediata, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço, correspondendo ao beijo.

"_I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_it cannot wait, i'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me_

_I like peaceful melody_

_Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved love_

_love_

_So i won't hesitate no more, no more _

_It cannot wait i'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, i'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_My breath fogged up the glass_

_So i drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what i'm sayin is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_Its what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_it cannot wait i'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_It cannot wait, i'm yours_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_it cannot wait i'm sure_

_Theres no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_It cannot wait, i'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with me_

_I love one big family_

_Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved _

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with me_

_I like happy melody_

_Its our godforsaken right to be loved love loved love"_

– _Conseguimos _– sussurou Hermione para mim, me abraçando. Fiquei com a orelha vermelha.

Finalmente eles se separarem, com todos da sala assobiando e aplaudindo. Passamos o resto na noite sentados no sofá da sala comunal, conversando com o casalzinho, eu morto de vontade de segui o exemplo do Harry

Hermione POV

Eles estavam se encarando, cercados por todos os grifinórios do castelo. Finalmente Rony saiu da multidão para remover o bêbado. Ele não ia conseguir sozinho, portanto, eu ajudei-o.

Bel seguiu-nos até um sofá, onde depositamos a pessoa. Harry a seguiu como um cachorrinho. Até parece que eu não tinha ensinado-o nada! Ela se recusava a olha-lo. Eu o havia avisado. A música ainda tocava ao fundo, mas ninguém reparava a essa altura.

Ele perguntou alguma coisa a ela. Ela foi cínica. Eles começaram a uase encenar uma peça: o confuso e a cínica. Só que eu não ouvia o que eles diziam.

Parece que ele falou algo que ela não gostou. Ela explodiu:

– Me protegendo? _Me protegendo_? Eu não preciso de proteção. Eu não preciso da sua proteção, _Sr. Cavaleiro da Armadura Relusente_! Eu _não sou_ uma princesinha indefesa! Eu _sei _lutar _minhas_ próprias lutas! Eu não preciso de um _Salvador da Pátria_! _Eu sei me cuidar_!

–Ei. – cochicehi para Rony. Eu tinha que salvar aquela situação, o Harry contava comigo. – você entende alguma coisa daquilo ali? – disse apontando para o sistema de som.

– Então _Senhorita Treze Colônias_! Vá lutar pela _independência_! Só que você só vai consegui-la com um pouco de _ajuda_! Até porque você estava indo _tão_ bem!

Rony assentiu com a cabeça.

– Hum... por um acaso, eu consegui me livrar do cara. Sem deixá-lo desacordado!

Fomos até o sistema de som.

– É, ele ficou consciente e pronto para voltar a qualquer momento.

– Ponha I'm Yours. Ele é louco por essa música. Ele com certeza iria parar para pensar ao ouví-la. – ele começou a procurar Jason Mraz.

– Eu o repeliria denovo! Fiz uma vez! Podia muito bem fazer denovo!

– Repeliria é? Como, por exemplo?

Achou!

– Eu faria isso!

Ela estalou a mão aberta na cara dele. Bem a tempo, Rony colocou a música. Ele segurou a sua mão, puxou-a para mais perto com a outra, repousada na sua cintura e a beijou.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you were so hot that i melted_

_I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some"_

Sua reação foi quase imediata, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço, correspondendo ao beijo.

"_I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_it cannot wait, i'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me_

_I like peaceful melody_

_Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved love_

_love_

_So i won't hesitate no more, no more _

_It cannot wait i'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, i'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_My breath fogged up the glass_

_So i drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what i'm sayin is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_Its what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_it cannot wait i'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_It cannot wait, i'm yours_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_it cannot wait i'm sure_

_Theres no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_It cannot wait, i'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with me_

_I love one big family_

_Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved _

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with me_

_I like happy melody_

_Its our godforsaken right to be loved love loved love"_

– Conseguimos – sussurrei para Rony, o abraçando.

Finalmente eles se separaram, com todos da sala assobiando e aplaudindo. Passamos o resto na noite sentados no sofá da sala comunal, conversando com o casalzinho, eu morto de vontade de segui o exemplo do Bel. Sem o tapa, claro!


	8. Cap 8

Oiiii!! Gente, vocês não podem acreditar no quanto eu fiquei feliz em voltar de viagem e ver que já tenho uma leitora assídua e já estou na lista de fics de duas pessoas! Eu já estava ficando desanimada com a falta de comentários, mas vocês também devem ter ficado desanimadas com a falta de postagens, neah? Desculpem por isso. Agora eu tenho motivação para continuar e vou postar SEMPRE que der, ok?

Bjinhos e aproveitem o capítulo  
=*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 8 – Inicio das Aulas

Isabel POV

Atravessei os terrenos de Hogwarts banhados pelo sol, naquele dia extremamente lindo, dia seguinte ao meu beijo com Harry. O dia não podia estar melhor, perfeito para o início das aulas, e para a minha primeira aula de CEEB (Controle da Energia Elementar Básica).

O Prof. Wizard já me esperava no campo de quadribol.

– Bom dia Srta. Leite! Eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo! E chegado na hora! É mais do que pode se esperar de muitas garotas de 15 anos. Podemos começar a aula?

– Bom dia Professor. Sim, podemos começar a aula.

– Bom, partiremos do ponto que eu não tenho o seu magnífico dom, mas Dumbledore está contando comigo, portanto eu estou fazendo diversas pesquisas. Começaremos pelo ponto que eu já sei consegui encontrar, e durante o treinamento, iremos abordar outras coisas que não estão escritas, confiando no seu potencial e que você naturalmente saberia mais ou menos o que fazer. Está acompanhando?

– Claro. – Na verdade, eu estava parando para pensar, pela primeira vez, sobre como seriam difíceis essas aulas. Era realmente do jeito que o professor falara. Ia chegar a hora que ia depender somente de mim. – Como eu começo?

– Você irá se sentar aqui na grama, com as palmas das mãos para baixo, apoiadas no gramado. Então você tentará esvaziar a cabeça de todos os pensamentos e sentimentos, deixá-la completamente vazia... não pense, apenas sinta... sinta a grama fresca e os insetos que dfelas se alimentam... sinta o color do sol a levesa do ar... sinta a umidade em torno de todos nós... não pense em nad... livre a sua cabeça...

Fui fazendo isso e, de repente, me vi em um mundo muito diferente. Eu estava flutuando no escuro, pontuado de pequenos pontos brilhantes. Formigas, gafanhotos, cada ponto era uma das vidas ao meu redor. De repente, um sumiu, a natureza seguia seu rumo. Os pontos estavam em constante movimento, menos dois. Encarei aqueles dois pontos, e percebi, espantada, que um deles era eu!

Senti como se tivessem soltado um elástico muito bem esticado em mim, e votei com um violento baque ao meu corpo... se é que eu saira de lá. Agora eu estava estirada de costas para a grama, e não fazia ideia de como fora parar lá.

– Foi extremamente bem para a primeira tentativa! Eu já fiquei com medo que eu não conseguisse vazer uma adolescente de 15 anos esvaziar os seus pensamentos!

– Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora do ar? Porque eu voltei? Porque eu estou deitada?

– Você "saiu" por 10 minutos. E duas coisas poderiam tê-la trazido de volta: uma interrupção ou você ter se desconcentrado. Eu não te interrompi, portanto...

–Eu... eu me desconventrei porque eu... eu me vi! Foi... foi bizarro! Como se... como se eu não estivesse aqui, mas... estivesse de todo modo. Isso... isso me destraiu, desculpe. Promet ser mais disciplinada da próxima vez. Mas... o que eu faço quando eu estou assim? Qual é a finalidade dessa... "viagem"?

– Isso é uma viagem espiritual, chamada de "estado de conecção". Na volta, você sentiu algo? Isso acontece porque você voltou muito bruscamente para o seu corpo, e ele não foi feito para isso. E a finalidade disso? Primeiro que é um ótimo treino, segundo que é possivel se comunicar com os outros assim.

– Se comunicar?

– Vamos tentar uma forma mais simples de comunicação. É mais difícil, mas para não precisar procurar uma pessoa, você pode simplesmente esticar a sua mente na direção da mente da outra pessoa, e ler o que ela está pensando, enquanto isso, você pode enviar a ela os _seus _pensamentos.

Eu tentei. Eu senti minha mente se espandir em direção à do professor, e senti uma dor de cabeça terrível. Tentei forçar, mas minhas forças foram se esgotando, e eu fui forçada a parar, caindo no chão, esgotada, com a mente apenas na metade do caminho. Parei de tentar, e minha mente voltou para o lugar. A dor de cabeça parou, mas eu ainda estava totalmente exausta.

– Porque eu me cansei tanto??? – perguntei, confusa e fraca.

– Pois ao sentir a vibração da terra para entrar no mundo espiritual, você pediu a ajuda da Terra... – ele começou.

– ...então ela me emprestou forças para domar o espírito. Quando eu tentei arrastar minha mente até você, eu usei minha própria energia, minha própria força, portanto eu simplemente me esgotei – completei por ele. Era incrível, mas era quase naturalmente que as respostas me ocorriam. Quase como se eu, lá no fundo, já meio que soubesse.

– Uau! Proque eu estou aqui mesmo? Você não precisa de mim!

– Beleza... então eu posso tentar denovo o estado de conexão?

– Pode, mas não se esqueça: você só tem 30 minutos!

Me sentei novamente, foi preciso um esforço sobre-humano, pois a manipulação direta do espírito havia me esgotado quase completamente, portanto, antes de reentrar no estado de conecção, eu primeiro peguei mais força emprestada com a Terra.

Voltei ao mundo dos pontinhos, o mundo espiritual, e comecei a procurar quem eu queria. Eu encontre-o no dormitório, ainda dormindo.

Me aproximei cautelosa, não queria acordá-lo, e toquei delicadamente o pontinho que o representava, me lembrei, momentaneamente, do nosso beijo e soltei o pontinho. A imagem sumiu. Foi aí que me toquei. _Ele _havia lembrado do beijo, no sonho, e eu vi o que ele estava pensando, ao "tocá-lo".

Toquei-o novamente e a imagem voltou. Fiquei tão absorta em observar o sonho, que chegou a hora que eu havia _entrado_ em sua mente. Ele sonhava com nosso beijo, mas chegou uma certa hora, ao fim da música, que o sonho mudou. Não haviam mais espectadores, e nós não estávamos mais em pé. Era estranho, me ver ali, do jeito exato com que ele me via, incrivelmente lindo, era eu, mas não era ao mesmo tempo, era eu sem os pequenos defeitos,meus dedos não tinham aquelas feridas, minhas unhas eram bem-feitas, cada pequeno errinho estava ausente ali, naquele momento.

Era estranho também ver a ferocidade com que nos atracávamos, não mais de pé, mas sim deitados no sofá da sala comunal. Ele passava as mãos avidamente em cada centímetro do meu corpo...

BANG! O elástico de novo, a imagem sumiu, e eu me vi novamente deitada na grama, com a mesma sensação de antes, mas agora com o pentagrama no meu braço queimando e cada centímetro do meu corpo doendo como se eu tivesse sido atirada na grama. Minha visão estava turva, e meus olhos lacrimejando.

Eu ainda tive, por uma fração de segundo, a sensação de outra pessoa acordando, com as mesmas sensações que eu, e então minha mente desligou da do Harry.

Me sentei e foi como se eu tivesse levado um tiro na cabeça, meu cérebro meio que parecia cheio de água. Me recuperei e limpei os olhos.

– Nossa. Esse foi terrível!

– Quanto mais você utilizar, melhor você vai ficar e vai poder resistir a miores distâncias. Você quer parar? Quer ir para a enfermaria?

– Não! Eu to bem! Eu quero tentar denovo!

– Nossa aula acabou...

– Porque eu passei mal? Eu TENHO que aprender a usar isso.

Finalmente tinha entrado na minha cabeça o risco, e minha primeira reação foi querer desistir, mas ai eu pensei no sacrifício dos meus pais. E eu finalmente ententdi. Eu estava treinando... para uma guerra! Eu TINHA que destruir a Aliança! Eles haviam matado meus pais! E eles morreram pelo povo deles! E agora a Aliança estava no poder. Ela tinha substituido os meus pais! Eu ia resolver isso! Era meu destino.

– Porque são 7h.

– Ah!

– Isabel?

– Oque?

– Os seus pais te puseram em aulas de lutas e outros esportes, não?

– Sim... menos esportes com bola, eu não sei fazer esses, nisso eu tenho dois pés ou mãos esquerdas.

– Perfeito... eu preferia que você tivesse feito todos os tipos de esportes, mas, a próxima aula vai ser nos estábulos, ok?

– Claro! Eu vou cavalgar? – eu já me sentia feliz. Eu me sentia tão bem em cima de um cavalo! Era melhor até que lutar judô! Desestressava muito! Era a segunda melhor coisa do mundo! (a melhor era o Harry)

– Talvez... mas eu quero que você treine muito o estado de conexão, e que você tente tocar, sem a Terra, o cavalo preto que tem nos estábulos. Só vamos voltar a ter aulas sobre isso quando conseguir. Enquanto não conseguir, abordaremos outros temas.

– Ok.

– Use este diário para anotar cada estapa do seu treinamento. – me entregou um caderninho preto de capa de couro – inclusive as aulas. Cada pedacinho. Cada cansaço, cada tentativa.

– Blz. Não vou te decepcionar. Nem aos meus pais.

– Eles ficariam orgulhosos de ouvir você dizendo isso. Está dispensada por hoje.

– Brigada Professor.

E corri para o Salão Principal. Hermione estava lá.

– Hey! Onde você estava?

– Passeando. Eu queria refrescar um puco as idéias, amo interagir com a natureza, é relaxante. É quase que um hábito diário. – menti. Não que a parte da natureza seja mentira, é extremamente verdade, mas cá para nós, eu tinha que inventar alguma coisa e isso foi o melhor que eu pude fazer para mentir o mínimo possível. Eu não gostava de mentir para os outros. Muito menos para as pessoas que eu gostava.

– Que legal! Me acorda da próxima vez! Ai eu vou junto!

Eu havia previsto que ALGUÉM iria falar isso, e já ia retrucar que era um momento para mim e só para mim, quando eu o senti. Senti sua aproximação antes mesmo de a porta do salão se abrir, antes mesmo dele entrar com o Rony. A sensação durou uma fração de segundo, mas eu captei uma palavra: "Morena..." . Eu não sabia o que significava, mas senti um mar de paixão e desejo rodeando essa palavra, como a uma ilha.

– Oi pessoal! – exclamei, levantando-me.

– Oi Bel! – exclamou Harry, me dando um selinho.

– Oi Pixel! – exclamou Rony.

– Pixel? – perguntamos todos juntos.

– Sim, uma pequena e delicada fadinha! Ela me lembra uma pixel, ela não lembra uma pixel? – Hermione concordou com a cabeça, Harry parou, pensou, e passou a mão na bochecha que eu havia dado o tapa na noite anterior,mas depois me olhou e concordou com eles.

– É, dessa vez conseguiu ir no ponto bobão, mas aproveite o momento de sagacidade. Bel, - dirigiu-se a mim – Sinta-se com sorte, esse é um momento que você não vai presenciar denovo tão cedo.

Eu ri. Nós tomamos café e vimos o horário... mais uma mentira pronta para escapar da situação "sem algumas aulas e váááários tempos livres", mas não me livrei de, depois de sair do salão, ser chamada para um canto pelo Harry:

– Você enganou eles, mas... eu t vi no campo de quadribol quando acordei... pela janela. E não cai nessa de " fui reprovada em História de Magia e Adivinhação no cursinho, então não vou fazer essas aulas". Porque você está mentindo para a gente?

MEU DEUS! O que eu faria? Eu não podia contar! Não tinha parmissão para isso! E também era ridículo chegar "eu sou uma herdeira poderos e estou tendo aulas suplementares para aprender a usar esses poderes com sabedoria."

Fiquei calada, olhando para baixo.

– Sério, Bel! Olha, eu quero saber, no mínimo, o porque da mentira. – ele disse me olhando nos olhos, com a mão no meu queixo.

– Eu... eu não posso dizer... eu não tenho permissão... e você iria me achar ridícula...

– Eu nunca ia te achar ridícula. – disse se aproximando.

– Porque não deixamos essa conversa para depois? – me aproximei também

Ele se afastou.

– Ei... a gente está fugindo do assunto.

Merda!

– É... o problema é que... Harry, eu queria contar! Queria mesmo! Mas eu não posso...

– Tudo bem... quem está te impedindo de contar? Se você quer conatar, devia poder.

– Harry! Você vai me achar RIDÍCULA! Você não entende...

– Eu já disse que nunca vou te achar ridícula! E você fica linda tentand se desculpar. Me desculpe você também. Eu não queria te pressionar. Mas se você não pode falar eu vou respeitar.

E de repente eu estava contando tudo para ele. Ele estava ouvindo tudo como se tivesse interessado, e a estranha ligação as vezes surgia quando algo de história o espantava, mas ele não demonstrava.

No final eu estava chorando. Ele me abraçou.

– Você vai ser uma ótima sei-lá-o-que. Rainha?

– Não... é mais como... sei-lá-o-que...

Eu deixara a perte que eu entrara na mente dele propositalmente de fora.

– E... precisa de ajuda em algum treino? Eu mato adivinhação para isso. Essa aula é um porre!

– Não! Não precisa!

– Você não tem que treinar tipo, ler a mente dos outros ou sei lá?

– Tenho, mas... não! Eu entendi onde você quer chegar! Eu... eui não quero te fazer de cobaia! Eu não vou te violar deste modo...

– Sabe o que? Se eu falasse isso ia pegar mal...

– Bobo! – dei um tapa de brincadeira no braço dele e nós dois começamos a rir.

Paramos de rir e ficamos nos encarando. Chegamos mais perto... meu relógio apitou. Arre! A aula ia começar em 10 minutos e era lá na merda! DCAT! E essa eu não podia faltar! O professor sabia que eu estava bem, eu não tinha desculpa!

Saimos correndo. Chegamos lá, os dois exaustos, e tinha já a turma toda esperando do lado de fora. Todos se viraram para olhar para a gente, que tinha diminuido a velociade e chegago caminhando casual mente, mas eu ainda tentava ajeitar o cabelo e os dois arfavam. Não é preciso dizer nada para vocês saberem que estava pegando suuuuper mal, não é?

– Potter! Como você conseguiu por as mãos nisso ai? – uma voz debochada disse de algum lugar da multidão. Localizei um loiro aguado falando com o Harry. – ela é demais para você Potter! – disse se adiantando. Estreitei os olhos para ele. – Deixa que eu tomo conta dela. Comigo estamos de igual para igual, gata. – agora estava falando comigo... eca! – Harry fez menção de retrucar, mas eu lhe dei uma cotovelada. O loiro passou as mãos na minha cintura, me tirando de perto do Harry. Eu queria voltar, mas eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Para não me estressar.

– Hum... – fingi interesse. – Você gostaria de me bejar? – ele sorriu presunçoso. – Feche os olhos – ele obedeceu. Eu dei uma joelhada nele... no pior lugar que eu poderia dar.

Todos começaram a rir, enquanto ele se conotrcia, menos os seus amigos, que foram para perto dele, como que guarda-costas. Dois altos e com cara de Homo Habilis e Homo Erectus e uma garota com cara de Buldogue.

– Quem você pensa que é? – disse Buldogue.

– Isabel, prazer! Pode me chamar de Bel. – disse, "amigavelmente", como se não tivesse entendido o que ela quisera dizer.

– Isabel... você acha que é a toda-poderosa, não? Quem te deu o direito de fazer isso?

– Quem deu a esse aguado direito de me cantar assim quando eu claramente já estou com outro? E ainda ofender esse outro?

– Sua... – o loiro começou

– Calma ai! Vai me chingar? O seu brinquedinho ainda não sofeu o suficiente? – risadas gerais, ele corou, Sapiens e Erectus se adiantaram. Buldogue só faltou avançar em mim.

– Você se acha, não é?

– Não. Mas eu sei que eu sou mais que aquele ali, que caiu com uma joelhadinha e mandou a namorada defendê-lo... Vem cá, cadê o seu feminismo garota? Ele estava me cantando aqui, na sua frente e você ainda defende ele? É... o desespero, não? Ele pode arruinar qualquer um, pôr aqualquer um na miséria. Só que eu não sei o que é isso... porque mesmo que eu esteja há muito tempo sem ninguém, eu não faço isso.

– Isso o que?

– Aposto que ele te disse que vocês eram "amigos com benefícios", não é? – ela corou, eu acertara. É a coisa mais estranha... um buldogue corando... pelo visto eu acertara em cheio. – É... eu nunca "beneficiei" nenguém... principalmente se for para ele me fazer passar essa vergonha que você obviamente está passando agora. – dei as costas a ela e voltei para o lado de Harry.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas o professor chegou.

– Nada de brigas na primeira aula!

– E na segunda, pode? – não pude resistir e perguntei fazendo biquinho.

Todos riram. Nem o professor resistiu.

– Só dia sim, dia não, na segunda semana do 3º mês do ano bissexto. – retrucou.

– Vou cobrar! – Rony tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Aposto que ninguém nunca tinha desafiado um professor antes. Mas comigo? Era minha segunda natureza, desde que eu nasci, o pior professor se dobrava aos meus pés quando me conhecia...

Tivemos uma aula normal, até que chegou a hora do meu primeiro tempo livre. Todos foram para História da Magia, mas eu segui para os estábulos. Eu queria começar a treinar domar com a mente o cavalo negro.

– Ei! Me espera!

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

Harry POV

Eu estava tendo um sonho marailhoso. Sonhava com nosso beijo, meu da mainha morena, mas chegou uma certa hora, ao fim da música, que o sonho mudou. Não haviam mais espectadores, e nós não estávamos mais em pé. Nos atracávamos com ferocidade, deitados no sofá da sala comunal. Eu passava as mãos avidamente em cada centímetro de seu belo corpo, deslizando-as devagar por baixo de sua camisa quando...

Senti como se tivessem soltado um elástico muito bem esticado em mim, acordando com um choque violento. Meu braço queimava e cada centímetro do meu corpo doia como se eu tivesse sido atirado na cama, retirado do sonho e, literalmente, "caido" na realidade. Minha visão estava turva, e meus olhos lacrimejando.

Por uma fração de segundo, eu não sabia se estava na cama ou no gramado do campo de Quadribol, mas independente de onde estivesse, a dor era a mesma. Demorei uns 10 minutos para me recuperar e levantar, e a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar o campo de Quadribol pela janela. Dois brorrões estavam lá, me virei par ao quarto, que também era um borão, e peguei os meus óculos, que eu esquecera de colocar na pressa de descobrir se havia laguém no campo de Quadribol.

Olhei para o Campo denovo. Lá estava, meu anjo conversando com o professor. Parecia uma espécie de aula. Ele entregou a ela um caderno, e então se despediram.

– Rony... – disse sonolento – ei... Rony! Rony... – fui chegando na cama dele, ele nada de acordar. Aproximei delicadamente minha cabeça da dele, e já estava com a boca peroto do seu ouvido... – RONY CARAMBA!

– Ei! – deu um pulo que eu nunca vira igual. – Porra cara! Não me assusta assim!

– Ei... quais as possibilidades de ter agluém recebendo aulas as 6h da manhã no campo de Quadribol?

– Você bateu a cabeça? – e olhou o relógio – 7h... acho melhor a gente ir.

– Beleza.

E fomos até o salão principal. Por outra fração de segundo eu senti que estava me aproximando de minha morena.

Chegamos e eu a vi, linda, conversando com a Hermione.

– Oi pessoal! – exclamou, levantando-se com um movimento gracioso. Meu sonho não fazia jus a ela. Ela era MUITO mias linda que aquilo.

– Oi Bel! – exclamei surtando, dando um selinho nela. Ela me fazia pirar!

– Oi Pixel! – exclamou Rony.

– Pixel? – perguntamos todos juntos.

– Sim, uma pequena e delicada fadinha! Ela me lembra uma pixel, ela não lembra uma pixel? – Hermione concordou com a cabeça, eu parei, pensei, e passou a mão na bochecha ande ela tinha me batdo na noite anterior, o tapa não doia mais, e eu sabia que ela não repetiria a façanha, mas o tapa não foi delicada. No fim acabei concordando.

– É, dessa vez conseguiu ir no ponto bobão, mas aproveite o momento de sagacidade. Bel, - dirigi-me àquela linda criatura que atendia pelo melodioso apelido – Sinta-se com sorte, esse é um momento que você não vai presenciar denovo tão cedo.

Ela riu. Que risada linda! Nós tomamos café e vimos o horário... ela falou que não havia passado em História da Magia e Adivinhação, mas a mesma coisa que me avisara que ela estava no campo de Quadribol me disse que ela estava mentindo, eu só não sabia porque, portanto a chamei para uma sala vazia quando saimos do salão principal:

– Você enganou eles, mas... eu t vi no campo de quadribol quando acordei... pela janela. E não cai nessa de " fui reprovada em História de Magia e Adivinhação no cursinho, então não vou fazer essas aulas". Porque você está mentindo para a gente?

Ela fiquei calada, olhando para baixo.

– Sério, Bel! Olha, eu quero saber, no mínimo, o porque da mentira. – ele disse me olhando nos olhos, com a mão no meu queixo.

– Eu... eu não posso dizer... eu não tenho permissão... e você iria me achar ridícula...

– Eu nunca ia te achar ridícula. – disse me aproximando.

– Porque não deixamos essa conversa para depois? – se aproximou também. Ela estava querendo me enrolar. De repente aquela história ficou suspeita. Eu não gostava de saber que ela me escondia alguma coisa.

Eu me afastei.

– Ei... a gente está fugindo do assunto.

– É... o problema é que... Harry, eu queria contar! Queria mesmo! Mas eu não posso...

– Tudo bem... quem está te impedindo de contar? Se você quer contar, devia poder.

– Harry! Você vai me achar RIDÍCULA! Você não entende...

– Eu já disse que nunca vou te achar ridícula! E você fica linda tentando se desculpar. Me desculpe você também. Eu não queria te pressionar. Mas se você não pode falar eu vou respeitar. – tentei a última carta.

– E-eu... eu descobri que eu não sou filha dos meus pai e... e os meus verdadeiros pais estão mortos... e... eles eram tipo, a elite bruxa, os d-decendentes diretos de Merlim. Ent-então eu sou tam-também – ela começara a chorar. Eu não queria vê-la chorando. – e eu meio que tenho esses poderes e... – de repente tudo ficou frio, um mini furacão envolvia-nos, mas ela não se deu conta, e não era eu que iria alertá-la. – e eu tenho esses tempo livres para aprender a usar esses poderes para cudar melhor do meu p-povo, mas... mas eu não sei cuidar nem de mim!

Eu abracei-a.

– Você vai ser uma ótima sei-lá-o-que. Rainha?

– Não... é mais como... sei-lá-o-que...

– E... precisa de ajuda em algum treino? Eu mato adivinhação para isso. Essa aula é um porre!

– Não! Não precisa!

– Você não tem que treinar tipo, ler a mente dos outros ou sei lá?

– Tenho, mas... não! Eu entendi onde você quer chegar! Eu... eu não quero te fazer de cobaia! Eu não vou te violar deste modo...

– Sabe o que? Se eu falasse isso ia pegar mal...

– Bobo! – deu um tapa de brincadeira no meu braço e nós dois começamos a rir.

Paramos de rir e ficamos nos encarando. Chegamos mais perto... o relógio dela apitou. Arre! A aula ia começar em 10 minutos e era lá na merda!

Saimos correndo. Chegamos lá, os dois exaustos, e tinha já a turma toda esperando do lado de fora. Todos se viraram para olhar para a gente, que tinha diminuido a velociade e chegado caminhando casualmente, mas ela ainda tentava ajeitar o cabelo e nós dois arfavamos. Não é preciso dizer nada para vocês saberem que estava pegando suuuuper mal, não é?

– Potter! Como você conseguiu por as mãos nisso ai? – uma voz debochada disse de algum lugar da multidão. Localizei Draco Malfoy, a fonte do deboche. – ela é demais para você Potter! – disse se adiantando. Minha linda fez uma cara que, nossa!, até eu achei ameaçadora, mas em mim? Eu yinha vontade de beijá-la ali mesmo, mesmoque a cara sugerisse que ela me mataria depois. – Deixa que eu tomo conta dela. Comigo estamos de igual para igual, gata. – agora estava falando com ela... ma eu não ia ser o "principe encantado" denovo... eu tinha aprendido com a última. Malfoy passou as mãos na cintura que eu tanto amava, a tirando de perto de mim.

– Hum... – ela parecia genuinamente interessada. Mas aquele instinto estranho me dizia que não era verdade. – Você gostaria de me bejar? – ele sorriu presunçoso. – Feche os olhos – ele obedeceu. E ela supreendeu ele e todo mundo, dando uma jeolhada be no "amiguinho" dele.

Todos começaram a rir, enquanto ele se contorcia, menos os seus amigos, que foram para perto dele, como que guarda-costas. Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Prakinson.

– Quem você pensa que é? – disse Parkinson.

– Isabel, prazer! Pode me chamar de Bel. – disse "amigavelmente" minha princesa, como se não tivesse entendido o que ela quisera dizer.

– Isabel... você acha que é a toda-poderosa, não? Quem te deu o direito de fazer isso?

– Quem deu a esse aguado direito de me cantar assim quando eu claramente já estou com outro? E ainda ofender esse outro? – tá, o outro era eu... mas eu entendi.

– Sua... – Malfoy começou

– Calma ai! Vai me chingar? O seu brinquedinho ainda não sofeu o suficiente? – risadas gerais, ele corou, Crabbe e Goyle se adiantaram. Pansy só faltou avançar nela.

– Você se acha, não é?

– Não. Mas eu sei que eu sou mais que aquele ali, que caiu com uma joelhadinha e mandou a namorada defendê-lo... Vem cá, cadê o seu feminismo garota? Ele estava me cantando aqui, na sua frente e você ainda defende ele? É... o desespero, não? Ele pode arruinar qualquer um, pôr aqualquer um na miséria. Só que eu não sei o que é isso... porque mesmo que eu esteja há muito tempo sem ninguém, eu não faço isso.

– Isso o que?

– Aposto que ele te disse que vocês eram "amigos com benefícios", não é? – ela corou, minha linda acertara.– É... eu nunca "beneficiei" ninguém... principalmente se for para ele me fazer passar essa vergonha que você obviamente está passando agora. – Minha linda deu as costas a ela e voltou para mim, finalmente!

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas o professor chegou.

– Nada de brigas na primeira aula!

– E na segunda, pode? – minha morena também é atrevida... vem ser atrevida comigo! Tá, parei.

Todos riram. Nem o professor resistiu.

– Só dia sim, dia não, na segunda semana do 3º mês do ano bissexto. – retrucou.

– Vou cobrar! – Rony tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

Tivemos uma aula normal, até que chegou a hora do primeiro tempo livre dela, História da Magia para nós, reles súditos da minha rainha. Todos foram para História da Magia, mas ela seguiu para os estábulos. E eu segui-a.

– Ei! Me espera!

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

Rony POV

– RONY CARAMBA! – foi assim que eu acordei de manhã.

– Ei! – dei um pulo. – Porra cara! Não me assusta assim!

– Ei... quais as possibilidades de ter agluém recebendo aulas as 6h da manhã no campo de Quadribol?

– Você bateu a cabeça? – e olhou o relógio – 7h... acho melhor a gente ir.

– Beleza.

E fomos até o salão principal.

Chegamos e eu a vi, linda, minha Hermione, conversando com Bel. A expressão de Harry, ao meu lado, beirava o cômico.

– Oi pessoal! – exclamou Bel, levantando-se. Mais uma vez ela me lembrou uma Pixel.

– Oi Bel! – exclamou Harry, surtando e dando um selinho nela. Eu nunca imaginara Harry tão... domado! Ele fazia o estilo "impossível" as garotas do cursinho babavam por ele e ele era todo "nem ai" agora ele estava, no mínimo... diminda. Parecia que tinha esperado ela todo esse tempo. Esperado na chuva. Ela era o seu sol. Eles juntos eram mais do que o ideal, eles eram o _certo._

– Oi Pixel! – exclamei.

– Pixel? – perguntamos todos juntos.

– Sim, uma pequena e delicada fadinha! Ela me lembra uma pixel, ela não lembra uma pixel? – Hermione concordou com a cabeça, Harry parou, pensou, e passou a mão na bochecha onde ela tinha dado o tapa. Eu sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas não pude deixar de suprimir um sorriso. No fim ele acabou concordando.

– É, dessa vez conseguiu ir no ponto bobão, mas aproveite o momento de sagacidade. Bel, - dirigiu-se a ela – Sinta-se com sorte, esse é um momento que você não vai presenciar denovo tão cedo.

Ela riu. Nós tomamos café e vimos o horário... ela falou que não havia passado em História da Magia e Adivinhação, então fomos para DCAT juntos e, quando cheagasse a hora de uma dessas aulas ela seguiria o seu caminho e a gente se encontraria na próxima.

Ao sairmos, Harry a puxou para uma sala vazia.

– aposta quanto que eles vão chegar em DCAT em cima da hora?

– E despenteados! Se bem que o Harry está sempre despenteado... – fingiu refletir

Eu ri, deliciado. Se Harry ficava tão _iluminado_ na presença de sua Pixel, eu me sentia igual na presença de Hermione, mas eu já me acostumara, além do mais, ela não demonstrava o que Bel demonstrava, então eu contia o sentimento.

Chegamos a DCAT, e ficamos conversando. Não pude deixar de notar que teríamos aula com o insuportável do Draco Malfoy, mas por um milagre ele não nos importunou, não até Harry chegar com Bel, do jeito exato que prevíramos.

– Potter! Como você conseguiu por as mãos nisso ai? – Draco Malfoy começou a atacar meu amigo. – Ela é demais para você, Potter! – disse se adiantando. Isabel estreitou os olhos de uma maneira que não deixou ela nada parecida com um Pixel. – Deixa que eu tomo conta dela. Comigo estamos de igual para igual, gata. – agora estava falando com ela. Malfoy passou as mãos na cintura dela, deixando até a mim com raiva e a tirando de perto de Harry, que estava absolutamente transtornado.

– Hum... – ela parecia genuinamente interessada. O que eu perdera? – Você gostaria de me bejar? – ele sorriu presunçoso. – Feche os olhos – ele obedeceu. E ela supreendeu ele e todo mundo, dando uma jeolhada be no "amiguinho" dele.

Todos começaram a rir, enquanto ele se contorcia, menos os seus amigos, que foram para perto dele, como que guarda-costas. Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Prakinson.

– Quem você pensa que é? – disse Parkinson.

– Isabel, prazer! Pode me chamar de Bel. – disse "amigavelmente" Pixel, como se não tivesse entendido o que ela quisera dizer. Eu gostava cada vez mais daquela garota! Era muito divertido tê-la por perto!

– Isabel... você acha que é a toda-poderosa, não? Quem te deu o direito de fazer isso?

– Quem deu a esse aguado direito de me cantar assim quando eu claramente já estou com outro? E ainda ofender esse outro?

– Sua... – Malfoy começou

– Calma ai! Vai me chingar? O seu brinquedinho ainda não sofeu o suficiente? – risadas gerais, ele corou, Crabbe e Goyle se adiantaram. Pansy só faltou avançar nela.

– Você se acha, não é?

– Não. Mas eu sei que eu sou mais que aquele ali, que caiu com uma joelhadinha e mandou a namorada defendê-lo... Vem cá, cadê o seu feminismo garota? Ele estava me cantando aqui, na sua frente e você ainda defende ele? É... o desespero, não? Ele pode arruinar qualquer um, pôr aqualquer um na miséria. Só que eu não sei o que é isso... porque mesmo que eu esteja há muito tempo sem ninguém, eu não faço isso.

– Isso o que?

– Aposto que ele te disse que vocês eram "amigos com benefícios", não é? – ela corou, Pixel era "The Mentalist". Como ela lia as pessoas desse jeito? Eu queria saber fazer isso! – É... eu nunca "beneficiei" ninguém... principalmente se for para ele me fazer passar essa vergonha que você obviamente está passando agora. – Ela voltou para o Harry, que se iluminou instantâneamente. Ele nunca fora tão transparente.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas o professor chegou.

– Nada de brigas na primeira aula!

– E na segunda, pode? – Eu disse que a vida seria divertida com ela por perto!

Todos riram. Nem o professor resistiu.

– Só dia sim, dia não, na segunda semana do 3º mês do ano bissexto. – retrucou.

– Vou cobrar! – Eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

Tivemos uma aula normal, até que chegou a hora do primeiro tempo livre dela, História da Magia para nós, que haviamos passado (cara! Eu passei!!!). ela foi para os terrenos da escola.

– Gente, ela não é demais? – disse ele sonhador. Nós rimos. – Vocês acham que eu deveria ir atrás dela?

– Você não pode matar História da Magia! – disse Mione.

Mas ele já tinha se virado e saido na direção que sua amada fora.

– Ele vai se ferrar! Mater aula para ficar se agarrando com a Bel! Humpf!

– Qual é? O cara está apaixonado! Deixa ele ser feliz! Qual é o problema de uns amassos?

Estávamos passando por um armário de vassouras. Como eu queria jogá-la lá e provar para ela que não tinha mla nenhum!

– É que... eles tem todo o tempo do mundo para isso!

– Deixa de ser reclamona!

Haviamos parado.

– Como assim reclamona? Eu não sou reclamona!

– É sim!

– Não sou!

– É sim!

– Não...

Não resisti. Dei uma de Harry e, agarrando-a pela cintura, a beijei. Seus lábios eram doces, e ela ainda tentou resistir, mas depois devolveu com a mesma intensidade que eu. Quando eu vi, estávamos _mesmo_ dentro do armário de vassouras.

– A gente vai perder História da Magia... – provoquei

– Você estava certo, não tem problema nenhum!

Hermione POV

– Hey! Onde você estava? – perguntei para Bel, que havia chegado no salão principal naquela hora.

– Passeando. Eu queria refrescar um pouco as idéias, amo interagir com a natureza, é relaxante. É quase que um hábito diário.

– Que legal! Me acorda da próxima vez! Ai eu vou junto!

Antes de ela responder, Harry e Rony chegaram, desviando a nossa atenção.

– Oi pessoal! – exclamou Bel, levantando-se.

– Oi Bel! – exclamou Harry, surtando e dando um selinho nela. Eu nunca imaginara Harry tão... domado! Ele fazia o estilo "impossível" as garotas do cursinho babavam por ele e ele era todo "nem ai" agora ele estava, no mínimo... controlado. Parecia que tinha esperado ela todo esse tempo. Esperado na chuva. Ela era o seu sol. Eles juntos eram mais do que o ideal, eles eram o _certo_. Será que eu e Rony algum dia seríamos assim?

– Oi Pixel! – exclamou Rony.

– Pixel? – perguntamos todos juntos.

– Sim, uma pequena e delicada fadinha! Ela me lembra uma pixel, ela não lembra uma pixel? –Concordei com a cabeça, Harry parou, pensou, e passou a mão na bochecha onde ela tinha dado o tapa. Eu sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas não pude deixar de suprimir um sorriso. No fim ele acabou concordando.

– É, dessa vez conseguiu ir no ponto bobão, mas aproveite o momento de sagacidade. Bel, - dirigiu-se a ela – Sinta-se com sorte, esse é um momento que você não vai presenciar denovo tão cedo.

Ela riu. Nós tomamos café e vimos o horário... ela falou que não havia passado em História da Magia e Adivinhação, então fomos para DCAT juntos e, quando cheagasse a hora de uma dessas aulas ela seguiria o seu caminho e a gente se encontraria na próxima. Eu fiquei meio desconfiada, até RONY passara nesta matéria!

Ao sairmos, Harry a puxou para uma sala vazia.

– Aposta quanto que eles vão chegar em DCAT em cima da hora?

– E despenteados! Se bem que o Harry está sempre despenteado... – fingi refletir

Ele riu. Chegamos a DCAT, e ficamos conversando. Não pude deixar de notar que teríamos aula com o insuportável do Draco Malfoy, mas por um milagre ele não nos importunou, não até Harry chegar com Bel, do jeito exato que prevíramos.

– Potter! Como você conseguiu por as mãos nisso ai? – Draco Malfoy começou a atacar meu amigo. – Ela é demais para você, Potter! – disse se adiantando. Isabel estreitou os olhos de uma maneira que não deixou ela nada parecida com uma Pixel. – Deixa que eu tomo conta dela. Comigo estamos de igual para igual, gata. – agora estava falando com ela. Malfoy passou as mãos na cintura dela, deixando-me extremamente enojada e a tirando de perto de Harry, que estava absolutamente transtornado.

– Hum... – ela parecia genuinamente interessada. Rony estava atordoado. Ele parecia estar tentando _pensar_! – Você gostaria de me bejar? – ele sorriu presunçoso. – Feche os olhos – ele obedeceu. E ela supreendeu ele e todo mundo, dando uma joelhada be no "amiguinho" dele.

Todos começaram a rir, enquanto ele se contorcia, menos os seus amigos, que foram para perto dele, como que guarda-costas. Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Prakinson.

– Quem você pensa que é? – disse Parkinson.

– Isabel, prazer! Pode me chamar de Bel. – disse "amigavelmente" Bel, como se não tivesse entendido o que ela quisera dizer. Eu gostava cada vez mais daquela garota! Era muito divertido tê-la por perto!

– Isabel... você acha que é a toda-poderosa, não? Quem te deu o direito de fazer isso?

– Quem deu a esse aguado direito de me cantar assim quando eu claramente já estou com outro? E ainda ofender esse outro?

– Sua... – Malfoy começou

– Calma ai! Vai me chingar? O seu brinquedinho ainda não sofeu o suficiente? – risadas gerais, ele corou, Crabbe e Goyle se adiantaram. Pansy só faltou avançar nela.

– Você se acha, não é?

– Não. Mas eu sei que eu sou mais que aquele ali, que caiu com uma joelhadinha e mandou a namorada defendê-lo... Vem cá, cadê o seu feminismo garota? Ele estava me cantando aqui, na sua frente e você ainda defende ele? É... o desespero, não? Ele pode arruinar qualquer um, pôr aqualquer um na miséria. Só que eu não sei o que é isso... porque mesmo que eu esteja há muito tempo sem ninguém, eu não faço isso.

– Isso o que?

– Aposto que ele te disse que vocês eram "amigos com benefícios", não é? – ela corou, Bel era boa, muito boa. – É... eu nunca "beneficiei" ninguém... principalmente se for para ele me fazer passar essa vergonha que você obviamente está passando agora. – Ela voltou para o Harry, que se iluminou instantâneamente. Ele nunca fora tão transparente.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas o professor chegou.

– Nada de brigas na primeira aula!

– E na segunda, pode?

Todos riram. Nem o professor resistiu.

– Só dia sim, dia não, na segunda semana do 3º mês do ano bissexto. – retrucou.

– Vou cobrar! – Rony tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

Tivemos uma aula normal, até que chegou a hora do primeiro tempo livre dela, História da Magia para nós, que haviamos passado (eu ainda achava que ela estava escondendo algo). Ela foi para os terrenos da escola.

– Gente, ela não é demais? – disse Harry sonhador. Nós rimos. – Vocês acham que eu deveria ir atrás dela?

– Você não pode matar História da Magia! – eu surtei. Não acreditava que ele estava pensando isso!

Mas ele já tinha se virado e saido na direção que sua amada fora.

– Ele vai se ferrar! Mater aula para ficar se agarrando com a Bel! Humpf!

– Qual é? O cara está apaixonado! Deixa ele ser feliz! Qual é o problema de uns amassos?

– É que... eles tem todo o tempo do mundo para isso!

– Deixa de ser reclamona!

Haviamos parado, em frente a um armário de vassouras... eu estava começando a acharsériamente que ele estava certo... a gente podia matar História da Magia para isso...

– Como assim reclamona? Eu não sou reclamona!

– É sim!

– Não sou!

– É sim!

– Não...

Ele cobriu meus lábios com os seus, e eu ainda tentei resistir (História da Magia!!!), mas depois devolvi com a mesma intensidade que ele. Quando eu vi, estávamos _dentro_ do armário de vassouras.

– A gente vai perder História da Magia... – provocou

– Você estava certo, não tem problema nenhum!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente, esse capítulo é um pouco grandinho, e pode cansar ler o POV de todo mundo em todos os capítulos (e pode crer que cansa escrever também), mas isso é fundamental no início pelo menos, para descobrir exatamente a personalidade de cada um. A partir mais ou menos do décimo capítulo (que jah tah quase pronto, eu só não posto porque senão vai demorar para o 11 sair e vocês vão ficar chateados) essa história de POV vai diminuir um pouco. Vai ter sempre o da Isabel, o do Harry eventualmente, o do Rony e da Hermione eu não sei ainda, mas se tiver vai ser raramente e vou colocar mais um... esperem para ver de quem.

Bjinhos e eu amo todos vocês,

=*


	9. Cap 9

N/a: a classificação a partir daqui deve ser mais ou menos 12 anos, nada demais, só uns amassos quentes, mas já avisando. Se aumentar eu aviso.

– _O que você está fazendo aqui? – _perguntei a Harry.

– Matando História da Magia para te ajudar com esse lance ai. – respondeu simplesmente.

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que EU NÃO VOU ENTRAR NA SUA MENTE?!

– Nem precisa! Você não sai dela! – disse, atrevido, chegando perto de mim.

– Bobo! Você entendeu!

– Eu não vou insistir que entre em minha mente. Eu só quero ver como é essa parada... eu não estou muito seguro que isso seja bom.

– Awn! Ti fofis, meu lindinho! – eu disse, chegando perto dele, jogando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e sentindo os seus irem para a minha cintura, enquando lhe dava um selinho. – Mas não precisa se preocupar! Eu sei me cuidar. – E dei um tapinha de leve onde, ontem, eu deixara uma marca no seu rosto, que a esta altura já sumira. Ele riu.

Foi então que eu voltei à realidade.

– Nós temos que ir, Harry! Não volte a me distrair assim! – e me virei, em direção aos estábulos, mas ele não desistiria tão fácil.

Ele pôs suas mãos em volta da minha barriga, me abraçando por trás. Eu pus as mãos sobre as dele e fui rindo e conduzindo-o aos estábulos. Domar o cavalo negro? Fácil! Tente agora domar o moreno de olhos verdes!

Quando entramos no estábulo, ele me virou e me apoiou na parede. Foi tudo tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de pará-lo, e quando seus lábios chegaram ao meu pescoço, eu já não queria pará-lo.

Seus lábios foram subindo para a minha boca, lentamente, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com a barra da minha blusa. Ele tomou meus lábios, fazendo sua língua quente ir de encontro com a minha, e me fazendo trazê-lo mais para perto.

As mãos dele escorregaram para baixo da minha blusa e subiram até os meus seios, fazendo movimentos circulares lá, me deixando extasiada. Soltei um gemidinho. Ele sorriu.

Uma de suas mãos desceu e foi até a minha bunda, por sobre a calça, a outra foi logo depois. Ele apertou a minha bunda, me prensando contra o ponto apertado em sua calça, eu passei as pernas em volta de sua cintura.

Ele me pegou no colo e me deitou em um fardo de feno. Eu senti que seria melhor pará-lo, antes que a gente fizesse besteira.

– Harry? – disse ainda rouca.

– Que foi, meu amor? – respondeu, deitando-se sobre mim.

– Eu... eu não vou fazer isso...

Ele então se deu conta do que eu não faria, e pareceu atordoado, como se não tivesse notado que estávamos prestes a isso. Ele saiu de cima demim, embaraçado.

– Eu não... eu não pretendia... eu nem tinha me dado conta que...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – disse passando as mãos no cabelo. – Eu.. eu também precisei de muito auto-controle para parar isso – dei um sorrisinho constrangido. – Agora deixe-me treinar, ok?

– Ok. – ele ainda parecia um pimentão.

Achei o cavalo preto na baia 5, me aproximei dele e ia colocar a mão no seu focinho, quando ele afastou a cara, relinchando, irritado, mostrando que o gesto não era bem-vindo. Harry aproximou-se, como que para proteger-me. Sorri para ele.

Estiquei a minha mente para o cavalo, mas na metade do caminho, eu estava exausta. Senti Harry colocar a mão no meu pulso e isto me reacendeu. Minha mente alcançou a do cavalo.

– Hey! O que tem de errado, amigo?

"Eu não sou seu amigo! Sou seu encarceirado!" a bela criatura me respondeu com _sentimentos_. Eu não sabia que sentimentos podiam ser tão... comunicativos.

– Hey, é sim! Pelo menos eu sou sua amiga! – insisti.

"Então porque me prende?" ele desabafou, ainda com sentimentos, nenhuma palavras.

– Porque não estamos mais num mundo onde se possa viver solto. É mais seguro para você viver aqui, com comida, água e abrigo...

"E cordas..." ele referia-se às rédeas "e essas... selas!"

– Eu tiro para você!

Ele ficou extremamente feliz, até que eu senti Harry desabar ao meu lado. Então eu entendi. Seu toque havia me facilitado porque eu começara a pegar a energia _dele_! A conexão começou a me desgartar também, até porque eu estava tentando rompê-la para ajudar Harry, mas não dava. Eu lutei, mas isso só me desgastou mais. Eu cai, em cima do Harry, reestabelacendo o contado, e sentindo-o esvair-se, cada vez menos vivo. Eu estava matando-o!

Então Negro me ajudou a quebrar a conexão. E eu desmaiei.

Harry POV

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou-me meu anjo.

– Matando História da Magia para te ajudar com esse lance ai. – respondi simplesmente.

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que EU NÃO VOU ENTRAR NA SUA MENTE?!

– Nem precisa! Você não sai dela! – disse, atrevido, chegando perto dla.

– Bobo! Você entendeu! – eu amava o modo com que ela dizia "bobo", como se fosse a maior ofensa que já saira da boca dela. Mas eu vira ela brigando com Pansy o Malfoy, e sabia que ela já tinha falado coisas muito piores.

– Eu não vou insistir que entre em minha mente. Eu só quero ver como é essa parada... eu não estou muito seguro que isso seja bom.

– Awn! Ti fofis, meu lindinho! – ela disse, chegando perto de mim, jogando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, ao que eu reagi levado os meus até a sua cintura, enquando ela me dava um selinho. – Mas não precisa se preocupar! Eu sei me cuidar. – E deu um tapinha de leve onde, ontem, ela deixara uma marca no meu rosto, que a esta altura já sumira. Eu ri.

Foi então que ela decidiu virar "mamãe".

– Nós temos que ir, Harry! Não volte a me distrair assim! – e se virou, em direção aos estábulos, mas eu não desistiria tão fácil. Pelo menos não enquanto ela estivesse com essa bunda virada par mim... ou o rosto... tá! Eu nunca desistiria!

Eu pus minhas mãos em volta da sua barriga, a abraçando por trás. Ela pôs as mãos sobre as minhas e foi rindo e conduzindo-me aos estábulos.

Quando entramos no estábulo, eu a virei e a apoiei na parede. Pus meus lábios em seu pescoço, subindo lentamente para a sua boca, enquanto minhas mãos brincavam com a barra da sua blusa. Eu tomei seus doces lábios, fazendo minha língua ir de encontro com a sua, e ela me puxou mais para perto.

Levei minhas mãos para baixo da sua blusa e subi até os seus seios delicados, fazendo movimentos circulares lá. Ela soltou um gemidinho. Eu sorri. Eu nunca ficara desse jeito. Ela era o fogo em minha alma. Eu queria violá-la al mesmo, no meio do feno.

Uma de minhas mãos desceu e foi até a sua bunda que eu tanto admirara, por sobre a calça, a outra foi logo depois. Eu apertei a sua bunda, a prensando contra o ponto apertado em minha calça, ela me provocou, passando suas pernas em volta de minha cintura.

Eu a peguei no colo e a deitei em um fardo de feno. Eu estava sendo levado pelo momento, e não tinha pensado no que estava prestes a fazer. Será que seria justo com minha morena? Ela tinha apenas 15 anos (ok, eu também, mas você entendeu) e era tão delicada. Eu tinha camisinha ali, mas eu não sei... agora eu não acho que teria sido certo. Assim, num estábulo, no feno...

– Harry? – disse ela ainda rouca.

– Que foi, meu amor? – respondi, deitando-me sobre ela, ainda alheio ao que eu estava fazendo.

– Eu... eu não vou fazer isso...

Então eu me dei conta, e aquilo me atingiu como o tapa na cara de ontem. Que espécie de montro eu era? Eu sai de cima dela, embaraçado. Ela nunca mais olharia na minha cara.

– Eu não... eu não pretendia... eu nem tinha me dado conta que...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ela disse, passando as mãos no cabelo. – Eu.. eu também precisei de muito auto-controle para parar isso – deu um sorrisinho constrangido. Comemorei internamente. Então eu ainda podia concertar isso! – Agora deixe-me treinar, ok?

– Ok.

Ela se aproximou do cavalo mais agitado do estábulo e se aproximou dele para colocar a mão no seu focinho, quando ele afastou a cara, relinchando, irritado, mostrando que o gesto não era bem-vindo. Eu aproximei-me, como que para protegê-la. Ela sorriu para ele.

Ela parecia mal, parecia que ia desmaiar. Segurei seu pulso e agora o desgastado era eu.

Minha energia foi sendo consumida lentamente até que tudo escureceu e eu desmaiei.


	10. Cap 10

Cap 10 – E a vida segue

N/a: gente, esse capítulo é pequenininho... é mais uma ponte para o próximo, ok? Nada demais.

Isabel POV

Acordei mais tarde, na enfermaria, com Harry ainda ao meu lado, na maca dele, ainda desacordado. Me senti mal. No dia seguinte ele acordou e eu recebi alta, porém passei a maior parte do tempo lá com ele, explicando o que tinha acontecido e pedindo que me perdoasse

– Tudo bem! Todos nós nos excedemos ontem. – e me lançou um sorriso fraco. Meus olhos marejaram. Ele limpou para mim.

Ao amanhecer do outro dia, ele já estava de alta, e todos estavam cochichando sobre o nosso breve episódio de "encontrados nos estábulos, desmaiados, um em cima do outro".

Fora isso, a vida seguiu. Nenhum de nós tocou neste assunto, e seis meses se passaram, eu estava indo muito bem nas matérias da escola, fazendo Hermione desconfiar que eu passar sim em História da Magia e Adivinhação. Eu de vez em quando era abordada por Draco Malfoy, que soltava todo o tipo de piadinha sobre os estábulos ou por uma ou outra aluna, que vinha me perguntar, aos cochichos, se Harry transava bem.

No início eu negava que algo tivesse acontecido, mas chegou a hora que eu já percebera que não faria diferença, então inventava que sim, que ele era um Deus, e adorava ver a reação delas. Depois, na sala comunal, eu comentava com Harry, Rony e Mione, que agora estavam num namoro sério, tal como nós, e todos riam das respostas que eu dava, uma mais mirabolante que a outra.

Mas, na verdade, eu e o Harry tinhamos muitos desses momentos de pegação, e alguns deles quase chegavam a ser o que eu contava para os curiosos, mas eu sempre parava ele no momento que parecia que ele não poderia mais ser parado. Ele não verbalizava, mas suas atitudes e seus sentimentos que chegavam em mim através do laço mostravam que ele estava realmente louco para prosseguir, mas eu estava segurando suas rédeas, só não sabia até quando.

Mas estávamos todos muito felizes, e eu estava indo particularmente bem nas aulas com o Sr. Wizards, que já terminara a parte elementar e passara par ao treinamento de luta.

A princípio eu apanhava feio dele, mas agora eu o vencia com o pé nas cóstas... literalmente. Ele me alertou que existiam adversários mais fortes que ele, mas nada me abalava. Um dia, após eu vencê-lo usando só o lado esquerdo do corpo (eu era destra), ele me dispensou com uma notícia:

– Seu treinamento está acabado.

No mesmo dia, mais tarde, na sala comunal, eu comecei a variar muito de temperatura, primeiro ardendo em febre, depois tão fria que tecnicamente estaria morta, mas não estava.

– Quer ir para a enfermaria? – me perguntou um Harry preocupado.

– Não... vou só... me deitar

– Ok, qualquer coisa... pensa em mim.

Fui me arastando para o quarto, já que Harry não podia subir as escadas do dormitório feminino.

O que estava acontecendo? A resposta me veio em sonho.

Quatro vultos com túnicas, cada uma marcada por um símbolo (Água, Terra, Fogo e Ar) se aproximavam de mim, com o rosto oculto.

– Isabel, você está confusa. – disse a Terra, com uma voz acolhedora.

– O que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntei.

– Você é extremamente poderosa, minha criança. – disse o Ar, com uma voz que parecia mesmo o sussurro do vento.

– Tanto poder não pode caber em uma só pessoa, querida, não sem ajuda. – disse a Água, com a voz cristalina como uma nascente.

– Mas... o que eu faço?

– Você saberá o que fazer – a voz calorosa do Fogo me engolfou, fazendo-me acordar.

"Harry!" pensei, chamando-o. Encontri-o me esperando, nervoso, no pé da escada. Não pude deixar de noter que seu olhar deu uma breve vagada por sobre o meu robe de seda, que eu colocara apressada por cima da minha camisola, que eu adimito ser curta. Eu não sabia até quando ia aguentar toda essa pressão psicológica para ir para a cama com ele! Ele não falava, mas eu me sentia pressionada. E eu sabia que não era intencional.

Eu fechei o robe, segurando firme para não abrir e passei a fita por ele, fechando-o com firmeza. Através do laço senti seu embaraço, assim como eu sabia que ele recebia minha irritação.

– Tenho que ir ao escritório do professor Dumbledore, vai comigo?

Eu tinha medo que eu caisse no mei odo caminho e não levantasse mais, mas a resposta me aborreceu mais do que um "não".

– Claro! Mas... você vai assim?

– Tudo bem... se te incomoda, vou só de calcinha e sutiã. – ironizei... idiota, idiota, mil vezes idiota! Coisa errada para falar com alguém no estado do Harry.

Senti que ele estava imaginando e cortei:

– Caham! – pigarreei – Encurtando a história: eu vou assim e ponto, o tarado aqui é você, e não o diretor, ok?

Ele corou. Às vezes ele esquecia do laço.

– Mas enfim... vamos?

– Claro, claro. – disse despenteando mais o cabelo.

– Você fica fofo fazendo isso! – disse dando um selinho e começando a andar.

Chegamos à sala do diretor e eu realmente fiquei preocupada de aparecer lá de robe, mas tentei não dar ouvidos a isso. Até porque, Harry saberia.

Entrei na sala de Dumbledore, dexando Harry na ante-sala, com a profª Mcgonagall.

– Isabel! O que deseja?

"Que meu namorado pare de ser tão tarado" pensei, mas me disciplinei.

– Eu acho que o tempo de guardar segredo já se foi. Eu estou muito sobrecarregada, e tem poder demais em mim, eu não consigo suportar. – e narrei o que acontecera a ele. Claro que eu não mencionei a conversa ao pé da escada que eu tive com Harry, nem nosso laço – O Fogo me disse que eu saberia o que fazer, e quando eu acordei, eu realmente sabia. Eu tenho que criar uma "guarda", na falta de palavras melhores. É simples. Eu preciso dividir parte dos meus poderes com outras pessoas, conservando os meus, mas dividindo com alguém. Eu... preciso que ponha um aviso nas salas comunais pedindo voluntários, para encontrar-se comigo na hora do almoço, no campo de Quadribol. Mas não diga que é para ter poderes, não queremos interesseiros, mas também não queremos curiosos. Explique, mas não demais, ok?

– Claro!


	11. Cap 11

Cap 11 – A "seleção" 2

N/a: Os próximos capítulos raramente terão os POV's do Rony e da Hermione, o do Harry apenas às vezes, mas eu acrescentei um... qual? Vocês verão.

*Risada diabólica

Isabel POV

A manhã de sábado raiou brilhante e sorridente, e eu me levantei ainda sbrecarregada de elementos. Eu ia fazer isso na hora do almoço, já estava programado, como eu constatei no quadro de avisos.

Passei a manhã de cama, e na hora do almoço cheguei ao Campo e lá estavam umas 10 pessoas. O número ideal, sem curiosos nem interesseiros. Não olhei cada um, eu não podia, pois isso iria influenciar a escolha.

Pedi ao espírito para cegar meus olhos, me deixando apenas ver quem for escolhido, à medida que fossem escolhidos. Seus rostos viraram máscaras negras, sem olhos, sem nada, até sem cabelo.

– Bom dia. Algum de vocês sabe o que está fazendo aqui?

Negação geral. Que bom! Mas eu senti o Harry afirmando mentalmente.

– Então... irei começar.

Os sem-rosto assentiram. Eu expliquei para eles do que se tratava e as consequencias de eles estarem ali. Expliquei também, que, uma vez escolhidos, só eu poderia retirar o poder deles, neste momento uns dois resmungaram que não queriam ser submetidos a ninguém e que poderes isso e blábláblá e sairam. Então iniciei o "ritual":

– Ar, volúvel e poderoso, venha até nós e escolha um destes jovens que gentilmente ofereceu-se como sua morada, emprestando os seus poderes. – falei, sem esses gestos e o caramba. Eu não precisava pôr os braços para cima, nem acender velas, era só fechar os olhos e sentir a presença do vento.

A cara de Rony apareceu, deixando de ser negra, com seus cabelos ruivos sendo despenteados pelo vento, que parecia não atingir nenhum dos outros sem-rostos. Ele levou a mão súbitamente ao braço esquerdo e, ao retirá-la, lá estava o símbolo do Ar, um catavento, como uma marca brilhando em sua pele.

– À medida que forem sendo escolhidos, venham até mim, ok?

Rony obedeceu e eu continuei.

– Terra, calma e acolhedora, te convoco para vir até nós e escolher um destes voluntários para morar e ceder seus poderes.

O rosto e cabelos de Hermione apareceram, enquanto a grama se enroscava em seus pés. Ela abaixou delicadamente para soltá-la e, quando fez isso, seu braço brilhou, com a marca de uma flor, representando a Terra. Ela soltou-se da grama e veio correndo até mim. Já haviam 2 Escolhidos, faltavam mais 2. Eu me peguei pensando em como isso iria afetar as nossas vidas... fama? Arght! Pressão demais? Com certeza. Se eles tinham pensado nisso? Nem eu tinha! Estremeci com a possibilidade de fama. Eu não gostada de ser adorada. Eu queria que soubessem que eu era um ser humano, que erra (e muito às vezes) e não uma divindade. Eu AMAVA chamar atenção, mas para quem eu era, não para os poderes que eu porventura tivesse.

– Água, forte e mutável, escolha dentre estes aqui presentes, um para que entregue seus poderes e receba seu corpo.

Levei um choque. Foi quase como um soco no estômago. Não acreditei em quem estava vindo em minha direção, sacudindo os cabelos loiros aguados, agora encharcados pela manifestação da água, lançando aquele sorriso presunçoso que eu odiava com cada fibra do meu ser, com a marca da água, uma gota, relusindo nos seu braço pálido. A pessoa agora postada ao meu lado era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Senti a raiva de Harry fluir até mim através da nossa ligação. Ele estava mais do que bravo, ele estava possesso.

– E agora, para finalisar, Fogo! Que o seu calor e a sua indomabilidade, venham até nós e nos aqueçam, e escolha dentre esses que lhe aguardam, um que lhe faça jus.

Eu devo admitir que tinha medo deste momento. Se o fogo se manifestasse corpóreamente, que nem os outros, o Quarto Escolhido não resistiria e teríamos uma desgraça.

Então o que aconteceu me chocou. As núvens cobriram o sol, mas através delas, uma nesga da luz da Grande Bola de Fogo apontou para o rosto sorridente que me encarava. Meu mundo sempre foi assim, uma nesga de sol iluminando ele, dentre todos os outros. Mas agora isso realmente acontecia, não era mais uma metáfora da minha mente. Em seu braço, brilhando tanto quanto seus olhos, via-se a recém criada marca do fogo em seu braço, o Sol. Nada mais justo. Se eu teria que ter Malfoy em minha guarda, Harry "equilibraria" as coisas.

– Temos então os Quatro Escolhidos. Obrigada Ar, Terra, Água e Fogo, pela sua presença aqui hoje. Obrigada, voluntários, por estarem aqui hoje, dispostos a ajudar, mas agora temos os selecionados. Obrigada pela ajuda, mas estão dispensados.

Seus rostos se tornaram visíveis novamente e eu fui até cada um, me despedir, apertando a mão deles e agradecendo. Por fim só sobramos nós cinco. O momento que eu tentara evitar agora estava diante de mim. Um confronto aconteceria, com certeza. Uma decisão pesava sobre meus ombros: o que fazer para impedí-los de se matar?

– Então... por hoje é isso. Quero vocês aqui denovo amanhã para decidirmos os horários de treinamento de cada um. – falei.

– Nós não vamos ter aulas juntos? – perguntou Rony, manifestando sua incrível capacidade de compreenção e olhando para Hermion e, ressentido do tempo que passariam separados.

– Não, Rony. Nossas aulas serão individuais, para eu poder ensinar. É o mesmo que eu dar aula de DCAT para você, ao mesmo tempo que dou aula de Transfiguração para o Harry! Cada um tem um poder diferente, como eu posso ensinar quatro pessoas a usarem quatro poderes diferentes ao mesmo tempo? Eu não posso me dividir em duas.

Ele deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Fui para o lado de Harry.

– Bom, então já posso ir? Ou o Weasley quer perguntar mais alguma besteira? – perguntou Malfoy.

– Pode. Aliás, vamos também gente, a gente não precisa ficar aqui olhando o nada. – disse abraçando Harry, que me deu um selinho.

Malfoy contorceu o rosto e virou-se, indo embora sem falar mais nada, ainda bem. Então eu reparei. Eu não sentia mais só o Harry em minha mente! Eu sentia agora quatro presenças: Harry, feliz em me abraçar, mas com raiva de Malfoy; Rony, viajando olhando para Hermione, que por sua vez estava reciocinando tanto que a minha cabeça esplodiria se eu me focasse nela mais de um segundo; e Malfoy. Malfoy estava com todos os sentimentos ruins que se pode imaginar. Sua mente estava quase parasitada por esses pensamentos. Ele tinha raiva e medo, ele se sentia precionado e sem chão, ele estava triste e preocupado. Era tanta coisa que eu nem consegui descobrir o motivo, mas eu senti uma ponta de ciúmes em algum lugar, antes de os outros sentimentos voltarem a se chocar tumultuadamente em minha... sua cabeça, me confundindo mais do que a ele. Me desfoquei de sua mente, eu não me importava com o que ele pensava ou deixava de pensar.

Draco POV

– S-senhor? – perguntei, temeroso.

– Diga Draco – respondeu aquela voz metálica alterada por filtro.

– É-é q-que você p-pediu – ordenou, pensei – que eu lhe contasse t-tudo que acontece d-de diferente aqui, principalmente em r-relação à... – minha voz falhou nesta parte.

– À Princesa.

– É-é, à ela. – eu não queria falar o seu nome.

– Diga logo, Draco, o que é que você tem de novo para me contar? E não pense em me enganar, eu saberei.

Engoli em seco.

– Tem uma convocação no campo de Quadribol e não diz para que e...

– E foi no campo de Quadribol que você a viu treinando antes e acha que pode ter algo a ver com isso?

– S-sim... e-eu acho. – desviei os olhos do espelho de dois lados que eu estava usando para falar com aquela figura mascarada e de voz alterada por filtro de som.

– Draco, meu garoto. Não se sinta culpado! Não deixe sua paixonite por aquela garota atrapalhar nossa causa. Não faremos nada à ela, só que ela não será mais uma Princesa. E suponho que você deva ir ao campo para ver isso, depois eu quero o relato de tudo que aconteceu.

– S-sim senhor. – falei, quebrando o efeito do espelho e estremecendo. "Não deixe a sua paixonite por aquela garota atrapalhar nosa causa" ARGHT! "A nossa causa" ARGHT! Eu não tinha nada a ver com isso! O idiota do meu pai é que trabalhava para essa tal de Aliança e me ofereceu como espião em Hogwarts, porque tinham descoberto que a Princesa iria ser uma garota da minha série.

Então eu teria que ir à essa convocação.

Na hora do almoço cheguei ao Campo e lá estavam umas cinco pessoas. Quando ela chegou éramos em torno de dez.

– Bom dia. Algum de vocês sabe o que está fazendo aqui? – ela disse com aquela linda voz... o que eu estava fazendo? Eu não posso me apaixonar por ela. Se isso interferir com a missão que o otário do meu pai me deu eu morro, literalmente.

Todos negaram.

– Então... irei começar.

Todos assentiram. Ela explicou para a gente o que fazíamos ali. Eu gelei. Ela estava nos dizendo que iria passar parte dos seus poderes para 4 de nós pois estava literalmente sobrecarregada e isso deixava-a doente. Se... se eu recebesse esses poderes, o chefe me mataria COM CERTEZA! Então iniciou o "ritual":

– Ar, volúvel e poderoso, venha até nós e escolha um destes jovens que gentilmente ofereceu-se como sua morada, emprestando os seus poderes. – falou.

Weasley foi atingido por um vento extremamente forte, que não atingia nenhum de nós, apenas ele. Ele levou a mão súbitamente ao braço esquerdo e, ao retirá-la, lá estava o símbolo do Ar, um catavento, como uma marca brilhando em sua pele.

– À medida que forem sendo escolhidos, venham até mim, ok?

Rony obedeceu e eu continuei.

– Terra, calma e acolhedora, te convoco para vir até nós e escolher um destes voluntários para morar e ceder seus poderes.

A grama se enroscava nos pés da Sangue-ruim. Ela abaixou para soltá-la e, quando fez isso, seu braço brilhou, com a marca de uma flor, representando a Terra. Ela soltou-se da grama e veio correndo até mim.

– Água, forte e mutável, escolha dentre estes aqui presentes, um para que entregue seus poderes e receba seu corpo.

Levei um choque. Foi quase como um soco no estômago. Não acreditei era eu que estava encharcado. Eu havia sido atingido por um forte jorro d'água. Resignado e decidido a manter a pose, eu balancei os cabelos e lancei o meu sorriso patenteado, andando em direção à Princesa. Em meu braço brilhava uma marca semelhante à uma gota d'água.

– E agora, para finalisar, Fogo! Que o seu calor e a sua indomabilidade, venham até nós e nos aqueçam, e escolha dentre esses que lhe aguardam, um que lhe faça jus.

As núvens cobriram o sol, mas através delas, uma nesga da luz da Grande Bola de Fogo apontou para... Potter! Eu tinha como ter mais azar? Potter, o namorado dela! Isso é nepotismo!

– Temos então os Quatro Escolhidos. Obrigada Ar, Terra, Água e Fogo, pela sua presença aqui hoje. Obrigada, voluntários, por estarem aqui hoje, dispostos a ajudar, mas agora temos os selecionados. Obrigada pela ajuda, mas estão dispensados. – ela disse.

Ela foi até cada um, se despedir, apertando a mão deles e agradecendo. Por fim só sobramos nós cinco.

– Então... por hoje é isso. Quero vocês aqui denovo amanhã para decidirmos os horários de treinamento de cada um. – falou.

– Nós não vamos ter aulas juntos? – perguntou Weasley, manifestando sua incrível capacidade de compreenção e olhando para Hermione, ressentido do tempo que passariam separados. ARGHT! Se Isabel começasse a fazer isso, eu iria embora.

– Não, Rony. Nossas aulas serão individuais, para eu poder ensinar. É o mesmo que eu dar aula de DCAT para você, ao mesmo tempo que dou aula de Transfiguração para o Harry! Cada um tem um poder diferente, como eu posso ensinar quatro pessoas a usarem quatro poderes diferentes ao mesmo tempo? Eu não posso me dividir em duas.

Ele deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Ela foi para o lado de Harry.

– Bom, então já posso ir? Ou o Weasley quer perguntar mais alguma besteira? – perguntei.

– Pode. Aliás, vamos também gente, a gente não precisa ficar aqui olhando o nada. – ela disse abraçando Potter, que lhe deu um selinho. AHHH!

Virei-me, indo embora sem falar mais nada. Então eu reparei. Eu agora podia sentí-la na minha cabeça. Isso não seria legal.


	12. Cap 12

Cap 12 – "Feliz aniversário" (n/a: desculpem, não consegui pensar em um nome melhor)

Acordei e fui para a sala comunal esfregando os olhos de sono. Era domingo, mas eu não fazia idéia de porque eu acordara tão cedo e não conseguira voltar a dormir. Algo em mim dizia que eu estava ansiosa para este dia, mas eu não lembrava porque. Eu não funciono de manhã! Mas quando eu retirei as mãos dos olhos eu descobri o porque:

– Feliz aniversário! – Harry, Rony e Hermione falaram.

Nossa! Eu sabia que eu não funcionava de manhã, mas isso era ridículo! Eu esquecera meu próprio aniversário! Eu passara semanas pensando nisso. Meu primeiro aniversário com namorado... e eu esquecera!

– Então, como é ter 16 anos? – Perguntou Harry, me dando um selinho.

– Como e você não soubesse... – respondi. Ele havia feito aniversário 1 mês antes. (**n/a**: eu mudei o calendário deles para se encaixar na história, ok? Eles começam as aulas em fevereiro e terminam no final de novembro, que nem aqui)

– Então... qual é a boa de hoje? – perguntei. Rony abriu a boca, mas eu cortei: – Sem ser meu aniversário.

– Bom... sei lá! Hoje é domingo e... ARGHT! – Disse Harry, a última palavra ele disse se interrompendo, como se lembrasse de algo. Ele fez uma careta. – Hoje a gente tem que se encontrar com o Malfoy – disse o nome com desprezo – para decidir a parada das aulas.

Senti que o seu pior problema era, além de ser Malfoy, o fato de que eu ia dar aula para ele, em particular.

– Você pode assistir nossas aulas. – falei, impaciente, respondendo o pensamento dele.

Rony abriu a boca.

– E você pode assistir a da Hermione e vice-versa. – respondi à pergunta não feita. Às vezes aquilo de partilhar as mentes era muito chato.

– Isso às vezes é muito chato, sabia? – perguntou Rony.

Eu tinha falado "às vezes"???

– É, né? Fazer o que? Vamos tomar café então?

E fomos. Quando entramos no salão principal...

– São eles, né?

– Eles quem?

– Você não soube?

Cochichos como esses nos seguiram pelo salão, junto com olhares curiosos de todos.

– Parece que todos já sabem. – resmungou Mione.

– Calma... ignora... se concentra em outra coisa, vai. Se concentra no Rony. – falei.

– Boa idéia! – disse Rony dando um selinho em Hermione.

– Gostei também. Você precisa que eu te distraia também? – perguntou Harry olhando insinuante para mim.

– Nah! – ele pareceu triste – Deixa _eu_ te distrair. – e dei um selinho nele.

Os cochichos continuavam. Nos sentamos ao lado de Fred e Jorge, meio pervertidos, mas maneiros.

– Oii! – falei animada. Eu estava sempre animada.

– Oi, novas celebridades...

– ... ainda temos permissão para falar com vocês?

– Não! – se apressou em responder Rony.

Todos rimos.

– Então desculpe-nos o desrespeito, vossas magestades, mas teremos que ignorar isso, em respeito ao nosso irmão...

– Acho que ele não ia querer que nós parássemos de falar com ele por causa disso.

– É Rony... você não vai se livrar deles tão cedo. – falei.

– Humpf, boba! – ele respondeu, zoando.

– Meu pai bate no seu – falei dando língua para ele.

– Minha mãe é mais binita que a sua! – falou.

Eu ri.

– Quem sabe se eu conhecesse as duas... a minha e a sua, eu poderia opinar... – fingi estar triste, eles olharam para mim com pena – Mas devo dizer que se eu puxei a minha mãe... a sua não tem chance. – fingi narcisimo. Ele estirou a língua para mim.

– Crianças... – Harry fingiu chamar atenção de nós.

Depois disso o reto da manhã se passou normalmente. Ou o mais normal possível ouvindo os cochichos de "são mesmo eles!" que nos seguiam.

Depois do almoço chegamos ao campo e lá estava ele. Eu tentara passar o tempo ignorando os sentimentos dele, mantendo-o numa caixa em minha mente, mas de noite eu escapava para seus pesadelos... um me veio à mente neste momento.

_Eu/ele estava ajoelhada/o diante de uma grande sombra escura, que ria diabólicamente com uma voz metálica terrível._

"_Fraco... fraco..." o vento gelado que passava por mim/ele sussurrava._

"_Você é fraco, Draco. Fraco" disse a figura negra, parando de rir e focalizando olhos cor de sangue em mim/ele._

"_Fraco... fraco..."_

"_Eu... me desculpe. Eu... eu vou conseguir... NÃO!" tentei me/se desculpar e gritei ao ser atingida/o por uma dor terrível que pôs meus/seus ossos em brasa._

"_Isso, Draco, é para você se lembrar que eu mando e você obedece." Disse quando a tortura terminou._

_Não respondi. _

"_Quem manda, Draco?" Sem resposta. Eu/ele estava deitada/o no chão frio, ainda me/se recuperando da dor._

" _Eu perguntei: QUEM MANDA, DRACO?" Mais dor. E então... ele acordou e eu fui arremessada de volta para a minha cama._

Sacudi a cabeça para me livrar deste pensamento. Ele saberia no que eu pensava. E eu não queria isso.

– Oi. – eu disse seca.

Ele não respondeu.

– Bom, vamos começar? Alguém ai tem alguma atividade que não pode conhecidir de jeito nenhum com as aulas? – perguntei.

Todos negaram.

– Alguém tem algum dia que prefere para as aulas? Ah!, e só dizendo: vocês também foram dispensados de História da Magia e de Adivinhação.

Comemoração geral, menos de Malfoy. Ele se esforçava para conter a sua aversão pelo grupo ao seu lado, mas nem era difícil, pois o seu medo acima de tudo obscurecia todo o resto, e eu ainda não descobrira de que ele tinha medo. Não que interessasse, é só que é mais difícil odiar alguém que tenha um problema tão grande como o dele parecia ser.

– Bom, nenhuma preferência? Então eu vou colocar assim: Harry segunda às 7h e terça no primeiro tempo livre, Rony terça às 7h e segunda no primeiro tempo livre, Hermione na quarta às 7h e quinta no primeiro tempo livre e Malfoy na quinta às 7h e na quarta no primeiro tempo livre. Está bem assim?

– Está. – todos responderam, menos Malfoy. – E você, ô mudo? – perguntei para ele.

– Tanto faz. – e se virou e saiu.

– ARREEEEEE! Ele me dá nos nervos! – reclamei.

– Calma... você não vai ter que vê-lo até quarta.

– Espero, né?

Draco POV

Quando eles chegaram no campo eu já estava lá.

– Oi. – ela disse, seca.

Eu não respondi.

– Bom, vamos começar? Alguém ai tem alguma atividade que não pode conhecidir de jeito nenhum com as aulas? – perguntou.

Todos negaram.

– Alguém tem algum dia que prefere para as aulas? Ah!, e só dizendo: vocês também foram dispensados de História da Magia e de Adivinhação.

Comemoração geral, menos de minha parte. Eu me esforçava para conter a minha aversão pelo grupo ao meu lado, mas nem era difícil, pois o seu medo acima de tudo obscurecia todo o resto, como sempre.

– Bom, nenhuma preferência? Então eu vou colocar assim: Harry segunda às 7h e terça no primeiro tempo livre, Rony terça às 7h e segunda no primeiro tempo livre, Hermione na quarta às 7h e quinta no primeiro tempo livre e Malfoy na quinta às 7h e na quarta no primeiro tempo livre. Está bem assim?

– Está. – todos responderam, menos eu. – E você, ô mudo? – perguntou para mim.

– Tanto faz. – e me virei e saí.

Cheguei ao dormitório e, temerosamente, peguei o espelho-de-duas-faces.

– S-senhor?

– Sim? Do que se tratava a reunião? – ele respondeu, com aquela voz metálica.

Contei tudo a ele. Mas quando cheguei à parte que ela selecionou-nos...

– Então, me dê os nomes dos escolhidos, Draco.

– O namorado dela, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, também namorados e... – comecei. – e eu... – falei bem baixinho, quase na esperança de que ele não ouvisse.

– _Você_? – ele disse, e começou a rir. Uma risada fria, tão metálica quanto a sua voz. – Que bom, Draco. Agora eu já tenho um acesso a Ela.

– S-senhor? Me permite uma pergunta?

– Pergunte, Draco.

– O q-que você vai fazer com ela???

– Não se preocupe. Eu irei apenas retirar os poderes dela. Se ela vai resistir ou não... os pais dela não resistiram.

Desliguei o espelho. "_Eu irei apenas retirar os poderes dela. Se ela vai resistir ou não... os pais dela não resistiram." _Engoli em seco. No que eu estava ajudando-o? Ajoelhei-me no chão e comecei a chorar, mas tomei o cuidado de trancar isso para mim mesmo, para ela não ver.

Me dobrei no meu desespero silencioso, com o rosto coberto com uma fina cortina de lágrimas que eu continha a todo custo. No que eu me metera? Porque eu não podia ser feliz? Porque? Mas esse era o meu destino. Eu me sentia preso. Preso na minha consciência, a cada vez que eu a via à distância, conversando com os outros com tanta leveza e doçura que parecia uma pequena princesa, ou uma criatura de contos de fadas. Leveza que ela me dispensava. Para mim ela era seca, quase como se soubesse o quanto eu não prestava. Quase como se soubesse no que eu estava metido... Será que ela saberia?

n/a: curtinho... mas não se preocupem... os próximos são um pouco melhores... e para quem ficou meio "o Draco???" eu adianto que é importante conhecer o que está se passando com ele. Algumas partes eu vou cortar e mostrar como _flashback _que nem eu fiz nesse POV da Isabel, mas a maior parte vai ser no POV dele mesmo.


	13. Cap 13

Cap 13 – Aulas Elementares.

N/a: olha, a idéia aqui é não colocar o POV da Isabel, só o de quem tiver aula com ela, ok?

Harry POV

Cheguei ao campo de Quadribol pela terceira vez (!) na semana, e lá estava a minha morena me esperando. Nossa, eu já disse como ela é linda? Às vezes eu queria pendurar nela uma placa com os dizeres: "cuidado! Curvas perigosas!", mas acho que ela não ia deixar. Hum, nossa... ele era de dar água na boca... tá, parei.

– Ooi... – disse, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços e beijando seu pescoço. Ela se afastou. Fiz biquinho. – O que houve?

– Eu sou sua professora agora. A gente não pode desperdiçar nossas aulas com agarração.

– Mas todo mundo term direito a uma professora linda!

– Eu te compenso depois. – ela disse, mordendo a minha orelha. ARRE! Ela sabia me provocar. Eu estava em chamas – Mas, agora... posso começar?

– P-pode. – gaguejei. Ela sorriu.

– Vou começar do básico, ok? – assenti com a cabeça – O que é... – esperei uma pergunta de verdade, mas o que veio a seguir me decepcionou. – o Fogo?

– C-como assim "o que é o fogo"??? Sabe, vermelho, quente... Queima!

– Parabéns! – disse, com um sorriso estampado no rosto – Descreveu perfeitamente... – fechou a cara – as chamas! Ainda bem que eu comecei do básico. O Fogo, o Elemento Fogo, é o controle das temperaturas. Quando algo excede os limites imateriais do Fogo, do Calor, ele entra em chamas. O Fogo se materializa, entrando no estado personificado. Entendido?

– Mais ou menos... eu poderia, por exemplo, fazer você ficar com febre?

– Poderia... mas o calor não é só corporal, é espiritual também... Eu não sei se é seguro contar para você, mas... Alguma vez você já se sentiu quente de raiva? – assenti denovo com a cabeça – o Fogo controla isso também.

– Controla também outros tipos de calor sentimentais, como... a vergonha, ou... a paixão? – tentei.

– É por isso que eu não queria te contar. – ela disse, baixando os olhos e corando. – Mas já que você já sabe, eu irei só te corrigir. O Fogo não controla a paixão, pois nada controla esse tipo de sentimento... ele controla o dezejo.

Eu tentei. Algo dentro de mim já sabia o que eu tinha que fazer para isso. Acho que era o Fogo. Me senti um pouco canalha enquanto estendia minha mente até ela, alcançando três pedacinhos de cinzas que haviam nela. Dois (raiva e vergonha) completamente apagados e o outro, com uma pequena e controlada chama dançando, tentando subir, enquanto ela claramente tentava manter o controle.

Me senti muito canalha enquanto incendiava aquela pequena chama, fazendo-a triplicar de tamanho. Mas isso não me impediu de aproveitar o momento para atacá-la novamente. Passei meus braços por sua cintura, e murmurei em seu ouvido:

– Como estou me saindo?

Senti pelo laço e pela sua rigidez que ela estava tentando controlar-se, mas eu continuava forçando aquela chama a permanescer alta.

– E-eu ia deixar isso para depois... eu achei muito avançado para você... parece que eu não levei em conta a sua motivação... – ela pos as mãos sobre as minhas, tentando livrar-se.

Nós dois sabiamos o que aconteceria se começássemos a nos beijar. Foi o que eu fiz. Tomei seus lábios. Ela me empurrou, mas eu a manti onde estava. Aos poucos ela foi cedendo. Passou a mão ao redor do meu pescoço.

A conduzi até um local embaixo das arquibancadas, coberto por panos, onde seria impossível que alguém nos visse. O sentimento de canalhice foi embora quado o Fogo me pegou totalmente também. Senti que já havia parado de controlar o dela. Ela estava por conta própria agora. Passei minhas mãos por baixo de sua camisa, por baixo de seu sutiã, fazendo movimentos circulares em seus seios. Senti-a gemer baixinho contra minha boca. Estavamos deitados na grama. Ela estava em cima de mim.

Suas mãos percorreram os botões da minha camisa, tirando-os lentamente. Quando estávamos ambos nus da cintura para cima, mas ainda de calças, ela abriu os olhos. Vi pela sua mente meus olhos fechados, então abri-os, voltando a ver sob a minha perspectiva.

– O que houve? – senti a hesitação e a confusão fluindo pelo nosso laço.

– Eu quero... – ela falou baixinho, passando os dedos trêmulos pelo meu abdomem nu. Estremeci.

– Ninguém está te empedindo. – falei.

– M-mas não posso... eu... eu já disse, Harry. Eu não estou pronta. – ela falou. Estava chorando.

– Mas a gente não precisa fazer isso. Não por enquanto. – falei. – Eu espero.

– Não parece, Harry. Parece cada vez mais que não fazendo eu estou te aborrecendo. Que eu estou fazendo a escolha errada. Você nunca me precionou, mas eu me sinto precionada pela sua luxúria. – ela desabou.

– Eu não estou te precionando. Eu te amo, eu te esperarei o tempo que for preciso. – passei as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

– Mas... nem eu sei o que quero. Eu... eu não estou pronta, mas eu quero isso. – ela passou denovo as mãos pelo meu peito, então deitou a cabeça ali. Abracei-a.

– Tem o tempo que quiser para decidir o que quer. – falei. Mesmo querendo-a ali e naquele momento, eu iria respeitá-la.

– Obrigada. Eu... eu me sinto estúpida de não fazer isso agora, porque eu sei que quando eu fizer, vai ser com você. Porque eu sei que você é o cara certo. Eu sei que é assim que deve ser.

– Eu também sei... e não importa quando. Se vai acontecer, se você diz que vai, então não se preocupe. Preocupe-se só com o agora. Nós dois aqui. É isso que importa.

Ficamos um bom tempo assim. Os dois sem camisa, ela deitada por cima de mim, com a cabeça no meu peito. Ela dormecera. Então eu vi que tinha dado a nossa hora.

– Bel... – sussurrei, para acordá-la.

– Hum? – ela resmungou.

– Hora de acoradar, dorminhoca. – disse, sentando-me e entregando-lhe a sua camisa.

– Obrigada. – senti pelo laço que ela começava a se recordar do episódio antes de ela dormir. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

– Não... – falei baixinho, me aproximando de onde ela chorava, sentada e agarrando dua camisa contra o peito, sem condições de colocá-la, mas já de sutiã. – Não chore. – passei os dedos delicadamente por seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas. Ela me abraçou.

– Eu te amo. – ela disse.

– Eu também. – passei as mãosnas costas dela. Então lembrei que ela continuava sem camisa. – Quer ajuda com isso? – disse, sinalizando para a camisa em suas mãos.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Eu a vesti. Saimos os dois de baixo da arquibancada, depois de eu verificar se a barra estava limpa.

– Obrigada denovo. – ela disse, ainda abraçada a mim.

– De nada. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Ela me deu um selinho.

Depois desse dia, procurei me comportar. Progredi bastante nas aulas, não apenas a de CEF (Controle Elementar do Fogo), aplicada pela minha professora favorita. Ela não chorou mais. Às vezes eu sentia através do laço o seu desconforto, mas procurava baixar a bola nesses momentos. Parava a toda hora para perguntar se estava tudo bem com ela. Teve um pequeno deslize, quando eu a olhei cobiçoso durante um dos treinamentos e ela se distraiu, queimando-se com o fogo que ela controlava para me demonstrar como fazer uma técnica de dominação.

E assistia suas aulas com Malfoy. Eu sabia que eles também tinham um laço mental similar ao nosso, mas mais fraco, e eu pensava que ele poderia acabar descobrindo e tirando proveito disso. Rony e Hermione também tinham laço com ela, mas eles o trancavam no fundo de suas mente, para não interferir em nada, e ela também trancava os deles e de Malfoy, mas ela já dissera que percebera mais de uma vez Malfoy tentando entrar em sua mente.

– Hey. – disse Rony certa vez. – Soube o boato que está rolando? – disse levantando a sombrancelha, em sinal de que não acreditaria no boato a menos que eu confirmasse. Lógico que era sobre eu e Isabel.

– Diga. – suspirei, resignado. Normal. Lançavam um por semana. Sobre Rony e Hermione também, e alguns sobre Malfoy ter um caso com uma delas... era difícil ser um dos Elementares... namorar a líder, então nem se fala.

– Estão estranhando tanta preocupação sua com ela... eles sabem que você sempre foi extremametnte cuidadoso com ela, mas agora eles estão achando que ela está frágil demais e você ligado demais em tudo que acontece...

– Não enrola, Rony!

– Eles acham que ela está grávida. Achei melhor contar, para vocês não ouvirem por ai.

Eu ri. Imaginei pior. Ele relaxou. Percebeu que o boato não era verdadeiro.

– Mas vocês...

– Não, Rony... – tranquilizei-o. – A gente está deixando você e a Hermione irem na frente.

Ele estirou a língua para mim. Ele devia esse hábito estranho e infantil à minha linda, que sempre fazia isso... nela era lindo... nele... ele já era infantil antes, sem precisar disso.

Contei para ela, assim como Rony, também achei melhor ela não saber por terceiros. Ela se abalou, mas ela era forte. Não demontrou nada. Garanti a ela que a amava mais do que tudo e ela se acalmou.

– Vamos passar por isso juntos, ok? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça, me abraçando.

Rony POV

No primeiro tempo livre encontrei a garota que tirou meu melhor amigo da concha e que me deixava tão feliz, simplesmente com a sua presença. Aquela garota singela, que exalava energia positiva e dava vontade de abraçar, como a uma irmã.

Nunca fui muito inteligente, nem sensitivo quanto aos sentimentos dos outros (ás vezes nem os meus próprios, para falar a vardade), mas ao chegar no campo, eu notei algo diferente. Estava faltando algo. Era ela. Era a energia positiva dela.

– Hey... o que houve.

Sua energia voltou, mas um tanto forçada.

– Nada não. Estava pensando na vida.

Fingi entender. Ela não queria falar, então não ia forçá-la.

– Então, como eu começo?

– Com uma pergunta básica: o Ar é especialista em ataque ou defesa?

– Eu acho que... defesa?

– Isso. Agora pergunte para você o que fazer a seguir. O que você acha que sabe fazer? O Ar dentro de você vai responder.

Consultei o Ar dentro de mim e acabei sentindo o ar fora de mim. Em constante movimento, reparei que podia ditar esses movimentos. Fiz ele circular em frente a mim. Pronto, eu criara um furacão. Fiz-no rodar em volta da quadra, tomando cuidado para não acertar nada, mas ele se descontrolou. De repente não era mais eu que estava no controle. Tentei segurá-lo, mas ele me escapou. Então Pixie estendeu a mão para ele e ele parou no lugar. Ela me mandou desfazê-lo. Eu o desfiz.

– Lembra a primeira pergunta? O Ar é Defesa! Você está atacando. Foi bom para aprender, mas não repita isso até ter dominado completamente as técnicas de defesa. Vejamos. Aproveitando seu exibicionismo com o furacão... quando várias pessoas tiverem te atacando de todos os lados, o que você faz? – ela se multiplicou, formando um círculo ao mu redor, cada um dos clones me atacando ou com fogo, ou com água, ou com a terra (jogando pedras).

Comecei a rodar, sem saber qual defender, então, sem mais nem menos, eu pus as mãos sobre a cabeça e ele surgiu. Um redemoinho ao meu redor. Tudo batia nele e desviava, atingindo um dos clones. A verdadeira Pixie fez um movimento com a mão que cessou todos os ataques e os elementos ativos. Meu furacão se desfez, os tiros voand pelo ar pararam, inclusive o que ia em sua direção.

E os treinos foram passando, em meio a aulas.

Um dia eu ouvi um cochicho pelos corredores, anunciando a fofoca da semana e fui falar com Harry. Essa tinha fundamentos. Eu tinha medo por Pixie. E se fosse verdade? Ela andava realmente para baixo, e o pouco que vazava pela conecção indicava dúvida. E Harry estava nojento de tão carinhoso com ela...

– Hey. – disse a ele. – Soube o boato que está rolando? –levantei a sombrancelha, em sinal de que não acreditaria no boato a menos que ele confirmasse.

– Diga. – suspirou, resignado.

– Estão estranhando tanta preocupação sua com ela... eles sabem que você sempre foi extremametnte cuidadoso com ela, mas agora eles estão achando que ela está frágil demais e você ligado demais em tudo que acontece...

– Não enrola, Rony!

– Eles acham que ela está grávida. Achei melhor contar, para vocês não ouvirem por ai.

Ele ri. Eu relaxei. Então o boato não era verdadeiro.

– Mas vocês...

– Não, Rony... – tranquilizou-me. – A gente está deixando você e a Hermione irem na frente.

Estirei a língua para ele e fui embora pensando...

Não sei, mas quando ele disse a primeira parte, eu me senti aliviado. Sei lá... era quase como se ele estivesse afirmando que não transara com a minha irmã mais nova, não com Isabel. Eu me sentia protetor sobre Pixie... como se ela fosse deixar de ser aquela fadinha se perdesse a virgindade. Mas ela ainda me preocupava.

n/a: o POV da Hermione é muito chato... eu vou pular para o do Draco... o da Hermione é algo na linha do do Rony, ok? Menos a última parte.

Draco POV

– Oi. – ela disse, seca, a mim. Era sua forma de me cumprimentar. Mas havia algo diferente. Harry estava lá, mas ela estava totalmente triste. E fluia dúvida de sua mente. Mesmo ela tentando bloquear-me.

– Você está mal. – falei. Não perguntei.

– Você não tem nada a ver com isso. – retrucou. Dei de ombros. – Vamos logo ao que interessa.

Eu sabia que os outros estavam tendo aulas no Campo de Quadribol, mas eu estava tendo na piscina, com mais acesso à água.

Tive um lampejo dos dois deitados sob as arquibancadas do campo, se beijando, ela abria a camisa dele. Arre! Retirei isso da minha mente. O problema é que estava na DELA, não na minha.

Enfim. Ignorei. Treinanmos o uso da água e encerramos o treinamento.

– Dispensado. – ela falou.

– Beleza. Tchau.

E segui. Cheguei no meu quarto e peguei o espelho de dois lados.

– O que tem de novo para mim, Draco?

– Só quis avisar... não serei mais fraco. – disse decidido. – acho que minhas informações são o suficiente. Ah. E ela e o namorado estão ainda mais ligados. Ela está frágil. Quando desenvolver seu plano, fale comigo. Eu estou pronto para te ajudar a acabar com esse estúpido poder.

– É assim que se diz.

E desligou. Me ajoelhei ao chão e pus-me a chorar.


	14. Cap 14

Cap 14 – Intensidade.

N/a: Hum... capítulo contém cenas meio calientes... eu nunca esplico até o final, prefiro deixar a imaginação por conta de vocês... Mas se de qualquer maneira você ficar desconfortavel lendo isso, eu vou avisar quando começa e quando termina essa parte. Leiam o resto que é importante.

Música para o início do POV da Isabel: My Immortal – Evanescence, neste Link, com tradução: .com/watch?v=s7B5FFrbu5A (algumas partes não tem nada a ver, mas o refrão tem tuuudo a ver com uma parte q se eu falar aqui estraga)

HarryPOV

Eu estava lá na sala precisa com meu anjo, assistindo a um filme, quando minha mão foi para a sua perna. Eu ficara monge por muito tempo. Ela não me repeliu, o que significava que eu não estava realmente pressionando-a, pelo menos não a ponto de ela se sentir mal. Quando vi, estávamos nos beijando. Eu havia ficado em abstinência por tempo demais. Eu a queria ali e naquele momento, mas eu esperaria até a eternidade por ela.

Ela parou. Se ajoelhou ao pé do sofá, com as mãos nas têmporas, urrando. Do jeito alucinado que ela gritava, eu imaginava que era dor. Parecia um grito de dor, mas eu não sabia. Eu sabia que seja lá o que fosse estava torturando ela, e eu não deixaria isso acontecer.

– Bel??? – perguntei, desesperado. – Bel?! O que que houve?!

– É... é muito forte! Eu... eu não aguento... – foi a resposta angustiada dela. Forte? Hãn? Eu não entendia, mas eu ia descobrir, e ia curá-la do que fosse.

– O que é muito forte?

– A raiva.

– A raiva? De que? Eu... eu estava sendo apressado? Eu estava te pressionando? – eu estava genuinamente preocupado. Meu deus, naõ! Não me diga que é isso! Se for eu já posso ir preparando meu voto de castidade, porque eu não vou transar assim tão cedo.

– Não é de você. – ela parou, parecendo que estava tentando pensar, mas que isso lhe trazia uma dor horrível. – Na verdade... é sim de você... – eu torci a cara. Até sem querer eu conseguia magoa-la. Eu devia ser a pior pessoa do mundo! – mas não se preocupe! Não sou eu que estou com raivAAHHH – ela gritou muito. Gritou alto. Meu sangue gelou.

Ela estava ajoelhada, soluçando com a cabeça nos joelhos, as mãos na cabeça. Ela perecia sofrer muito. Ela olhou para mim, nos meus olhos, e eu fiquei tão aterrorizado que não consegui desviar o seu olhar. Seus olhos não eram mais aqueles olhos grandes e castanhos que me olhavam sempre com tanta ternura e semre mostravam preocupação com todos ao seu redor.

Seus olhos ainda eram grandes. Eu diria até maiores. Mas não havia nenhum sentimento ali. Só raiva. Só dor. Eles estavam vermehlos como sangue. E não era de chorar. Não era a córnea que estava vermelha... eram suas pupilas, que pareciam queimar de chamas vermelhas-vivas e tremeluzentes.

– O que eu posso fazer para ajudar? Quem está com tanta raiva assim? – perguntei. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Apesar de seus olhos estarem assim, ainda era a minha Isabel. Ela estava ali, e eu a queria de volta. Mesmo que eu nunca mais sentisse seus lábios nos meus, eu a queria de volta, mesmo que eu nunca mais FALASSE com ela, desde que ela estivesse bem, nada mais importaria. Desde que ela nunca mais sofresse assim...

– N-não é s-só r-raivAHHHH é-é t-também ódio AHH, me-med-do e-e AHHH – se jogou no chão, gritando e se contorcendo.

Nunca vi ninguém se virar daquela maneira. Aquilo não era normal! Ela iria quebrar algum osso se não parasse. Ela ia quebrar o pescoço se não parasse!!! Eu a peguei nos braços, a segurando com o máximo de firmezaq que eu conseguira juntar. Antes meus dedos tremiam, mas neste momento eu nem pensei em fraquejar, ela precisava que eu usasse toda a força que eu tinha. Pedi ajuda ao Fogo, que me sorveu de força e determinação. Bem a tempo, pois as forças da minha aparentemente delicada morena se redobravam, enquanto tentava romper minhas amarras e continuar suas convulsões e espasmos. Eu a mantinha parada.

– ME SOLTAAHHH!!! – ela gritava com tanta dor que dava mesmo vontade de solta-la. Mas eu me mantia forte. Ela começou a me bater, arranhar, chutar...

– Como... eu... posso... AJUDAR??? – eu perguntou, gritando quando ela me atingiu num ponto fraco. Pronto! Agora eu morria virgem!

– Faça... Faça PARAR!!! – exasperou-se. Ao invés de me atormentar, isso me renovou as esperanças. Ela queria que parasse. Ela queria a minha ajuda.

– Como?

– N-não sei... é FORTE. MUITO FORTE. ME LARGAA. – ela fechou seus olhos. Ficou tanto tempo assim que achei que havia desmaiado. Ela se encontrava mole em meus braços. Quando abriu os olhos, me choquei. Eu esquecera que seus olhos estavam tão sangrentos. – ME LARGA!!!

Então ela soltei um de seus braços e arranhou-me no rosto. Gotas de sangue escorreram do corte recém aberto em minha face. Mas eu não ligava. Eu só queria ela de volta.

– É... é tão forte assim? E se eu... tiver algo mais forte para combater... algo bom... forte, mas bom? – eu tentei. Nem eu não sabia do que eu estava falando.

– Existe algo mais forte que ISSO? – ela perguntou, com razão.

Eu a olhei como que pedindo permissão. Do que eu falava, meu Deus??? Parecia que uma parte de mim sabia, mas ela não deixava minha parte racional saber! Então tive um lampejo de compreensão, ao mesmo tempo que ela. Não acredito que me esforcei tento tempo para mantê-la virgem e agora... não! Eu não ia me aproveitar da situação! Havia outra resposta!

– Isso... isso é minha culpAAHHHH... – chorou. – ele viu que eu havia decidido... AHHHH... que eu estava p... AHHH... eu estava pro... AHHH... pronta.

Então eu não ia me aproveitar dela. Ela... ela estava pedindo...

– Tem certeza... que esta situação... não é exatamente como eu imaginei... – gaguejei.

– Eu tenho certeza é que você não vai terminar nenhuma dessas frases! – disse rápido antes de dar o maior grito que eu já ouvira na minha vida.

(n/a: os lemons começam aqui)

– Harry... eu te amo. Você tem que fazer isso. Por favor. – e me beijou.

Eu hesitei. Eu namorava a maior pirada da face da Terra! Mas eu AMAVA aquela pirada.

Senti-me enrijecer por sob os jeans. O sofá virou uma cama, afinal, era a sala precisa.

Fomos para a cama e ela deitou sobre mim, beijando-me avidamente. Ela me deixava louco. Minhas mãos fizeram o mesmo caminho daquele dia no campo, por baixo da sua camisa e sutiã e fiz os movimentos circulares que a fizeram novamente gemer contra meus lábios. Eu gostei disso. Eu me livrei de sua camisa, e ela desabotoou a minha.

Retirou meu cinto, fazendo-me pensar que estava sonhando. Essa era mesmo a garota que me preocupara durante mais de 2 meses com a questão "não consigo suportar a pressão para transar"??? retirei suas calças.

– Certeza? – eu vacilou, ainda preocupado. Eu não queria que ela se arrependesse depois.

Fez que sim com a cabeça e logo já estava colocando a camisinha em mim... é, eu sou tarado, mas acho que irei manter isso para mim...

(n/a: sem lemons por um tempo)

Isabel POV

Eu estava lá na sala precisa com o Harry, assistindo a um filme, quando sua mão foi para a minha perna. Aquilo não era o assédio que eu me acostumara antes, nem a castidade de agora. Era um meio termo. Quando vi, estávamos nos beijando. Ainda sem pressão. Então foi esquentando. Mas ele não tirou nenhuma peça de roupa minha.

Foi nessa hora que eu senti. Eu estava pronta. Nesse momento, sentimentos horríveis queimaram em mim, vindos de Malfoy. Ódio, dor, raiva, medo, tristeza, ciúmes...

Me ajoelhei ao pé do sofá, com as mãos nas têmporas, urrando de dor. Era forte demais para mim, eu ia explodir. Eu não era acostumada a esses sentimentos. Lágrimas encheram meus olhos rápidamente, turvando a minha visão.

– Bel??? – Harry parecia desesperado. – Bel?! O que que houve?!

– É... é muito forte! Eu... eu não aguento...

– O que é muito forte?

– A raiva.

– A raiva? De que? Eu... eu estava sendo apressado? Eu estava te pressionando? – ele estava genuinamente preocupado. Como eu o transformara naquele monge???

– Não é de você. – então me toquei que era sim dele que Malfoy tinha raiva. – Na verdade... é sim de você... – ele torceu a cara. – mas não se preocupe! Não sou eu que estou com raivAAHHH – não consegui terminar a frase sem gritar. Gritei muito. Gritei alto.

A dor queimou mais ainda em minha cabeça, tanto quanto em meu pentagrama. Estava doendo. Eu estava ajoelhada, soluçando com a cabeça nos joelhos, as mãos na cabeça, que explodia.

– O que eu posso fazer para ajudar? Quem está com tanta raiva assim?

– N-não é s-só r-raivAHHHH é-é t-também ódio AHH, me-med-do e-e AHHH – me joguei no chão, gritando e me contorcendo.

Ele me pegou nos braços, me segurando, enquanto eu tentava romper suas amarras e me torcer toda. Ele me mantinha parada. Ele tinha reparado que eu ia acabar quebrando algum osso se não parasse. Os angulos que eu me contorcia não eram normais. Eu movia cada músculo do meu corpo, girando, torcendo. Meus olhos saltavam das órbitas. Eu não ia aguentar muito tempo, eu ia atingir o ponto de exaustão extremo.

– ME SOLTAAHHH!!! – eu gritava. Ele ainda tentava me segurar. Comecei a bater nele. Mais tarde, ao ver seus ombros cheios de mordidas, eu me sentiria culpada. Na hora, eu queria que ele parasse de me conter. Eu senti, bem ao fundo, sua preocupação. Mas predominavam os sentimentos de Malfoy.

Eu o mordia, arranhava, socava, chutava. E ele apertava meus braços contra o meu tronco com força. Sua angústia e preocupação somavam-se às emoções de Malfoy, tornando ainda pior, mas os sentimentos de Harry ainda eram puros...

– Como... eu... posso... AJUDAR??? – ele perguntou, gritando quando eu o chutei.

– Faça... Faça PARAR!!! – exasperei-me. Eu estava tendo convulções.

– Como?

– N-não sei... é FORTE. MUITO FORTE. ME LARGAA. – fechei os olhos, vendo através dos de Malfoy, que me assistia me debatendo, até ele próprio fechar os olhos, repugnado. Vi então da perspectiva de Harry. Antes de voltar ao meu corpo, eu me vi abrir os olhos, com as pupilas vermelhas como sangue, parecendo fendas, e gritar: – ME LARGA!!!

Então eu soltei um de meus braços e arranhei-o no rosto. Gotas de sangue escorreram do corte que eu havia feito. Ele não se importou.

– É... é tão forte assim? E se eu... tiver algo mais forte para combater... algo bom... forte, mas bom? – ele tentou. Eu não sabia do que ele estava falando. Eu nem sei ao certo se lembrava de quem ele era. Eu não sabia se lembrava quem EU era! Eu só sabia da dor. Aquela dor que me cegava, que me fazia urrar a plenos pulmões. Mas uma das magias da sala era que ninguém ouvia o que faziamos lá dentro.

– Existe algo mais forte que ISSO?

Ele me olhou como que pedindo permissão. Então tive um lampejo de compreensão, não só do que ele dizia, mas também do motivo da minha dor. Era esse o motivo de pelo menos metade dos sentimentos! Malfoy havia visto em minha mente a decisão de transar com Harry! E isso originara os sentimentos.

– Isso... isso é minha culpAAHHHH... – chorei, em desespero. – ele viu que eu havia decidido... AHHHH... que eu estava p... AHHH... eu estava pro... AHHH... pronta.

Um brilho de felicidade lampejou em seus olhos, mas não encobriu a preocupação.

– Tem certeza... que esta situação... não é exatamente como eu imaginei...

– Eu tenho certeza é que você não vai terminar nenhuma dessas frases! – disse rápido antes de dar o maior grito que eu já dera na vida. Malfoy reparara que seus próprios sentimentos me fariam ir até o fim com Harry. E ele não estava gostando disso.

Eu sabia que a paixão dele teria que despertar rápido, pois eu não estava num momento muito sensual.

(n/a: os lemons começam aqui denovo)

– Harry... eu te amo. Você tem que fazer isso. Por favor. – e o beijei.

Ele hesitou. Meus próprios sentimentos de luxúria já haviam encobrido parte dos de Malfoy, que a essa altura almentavam a tamenhos imensuraveis, mas eu os combatia com o meu desejo somado ao de Harry que, cara!, não era pouco.

Senti-o enrijecer por sob os jeans. O sofá virou uma cama, afinal, era a sala precisa.

Fomos para a cama e eu deitei sobre ele, beijando-o avidamente. Suas mãos fizeram o mesmo caminho daquele dia no campo, por baixo da minha camisa e sutiã e fez os movimentos circulares que me fizeram gemes contra seus lábios. Ele se livrou de minha camisa, e eu desabotoei a dele.

Retirei seu cinto, fazendo-o superar totalmente todos os sentimentos que porventura Malfoy tivesse. Desabotoei seus jeans, agora apertados, enquanto ele retirava minhas calças.

– Certeza? – ele vacilou, ainda preocupado.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Coloquei a camisinha nele, então senti-o entrar devagar em mim. Minha visão turvou. Estávamos nos movendo lentamente, e um pouca mais rápido, mais, mais, eu estava em extase.

Então eu explodi.

(n/a: sem lemons a partir daqui)

Draco POV

Recebi a chamada no espelho de duas faces. Eu temia aquela chamada.

– Draco?

– S-sim?

– Vejo que voltou a vacilar.

Ele estava certo. Da última vez que eu falara com ele, eu estava com raiva. Agora... eu simplesmente não queria... não queria fazeê-la perder os poderes... não queria fazê-la correr riscos.

– A-absolutamente, senhor. – tentei negar, sendo traído pela minha própria voz.

– Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu vim apenas te avisar.

– A-avisar, senhor?

– Sim, Draco. Avisar. Avisar que o plano já está pronto... vamos apenas deixá-la curtir o Natal... falta apenas um mês, não é mesmo? Deixe-a aproveitar...

Engoli em seco. Eu tinha um mês para me virar, para me desatolar daquela lama maldita na qual eu me metera. Mas cada passo que eu dava para fora me custava tanto esforço que eu tinha que parar para descansar, e isso me atolava mais dois passos.

Ele não esperou minha resposta. Sabia que eu não negaria. Esperava que da próxima vez que lhe falasse eu já não cogitasse mais implorar pela vida dela. Que eu já não cogitasse mais ir em seu lugar.

Fiz o que eu fazia sempre, me ajoelhei e chorei. Buscando um meio de fuga. Então eu a vi. A felicidade. Num pequeno cantinho da minha mente, como numa porta. Adentrei naquele mundo claro e novo, mas só então me dei conta que não era um cantinho de felicidade na minha mente. Era uma porta para um mundo de felicidade. Na mente _dela_.

Ela assistia um filme com Harry ao seu lado, se sentindo radiante. Me senti um invasor. Eu não deveria estar ali. Por mais raiva que eu tivesse desta cena, eu não pertencia a ela, e não poderia estragá-la. Ela não sabia que tinha os dias contados. Eu não estragaria esses dias. Em sua mente vi quatro portas. Uma para Harry, a qual dava até medo de adentrar, considerando os sentimentos que dela emanavam, todos ligados à garota ao seu lado. Outra ia para Weasley e outra para Granger. Eu nunca entraria ali.

Me virei para a última, a minha, a da qual eu saira. Eu ia entrar, mas não conegui. Um turbilhão de emoções se agitava tanto lá dentro que me repelia. Mas eu não queria assistir aquilo. Ele colocara a sua mão na perna dela. Eles começaram a se beijar. Uma decisão se formou na cabeça dela. Ela deixaria de ser virgem.

Eu achava que eles já haviam... hum... consumado seu "_amor" _(arre, que brega, mas eu não pensava em palavra melhor... na verdade pensava, mas não queria ligá-la aos dois). Saber que ainda não ocorrera deveria me acalmar, mas surtiu efeito contrário. Até porque "eii!!! Eu to aqui!!!" não que eles soubessem, mas isso era um incesto.

O sentimento foi aumentando, misturado com os antigos, e eles não cabiam mais em minha mente, então escaparam para a mente dela. Não digo escaparam. Digo perseguiram-me. Vieram atrás de mim nop mundo de felicidade que eu achara, no mundo de felicidade que eu estragara.

Ela parou. Se ajoelhou ao pé do sofá, com as mãos nas têmporas, urrando. Do jeito alucinado que ela gritava, eu imaginava que era dor. Eu sabia que era dor. Eu via através de seus olhos. Eu sofria através de sua mente. Éramos um, embora ela não percebesse. Não pude esconder um pouco, muito pouco, apenas um lampejo, de vitória. Eu havia me tornado parte dela antes de Harry. Era irônico, mas eu não pensava nisso. Só na dor. Minha e dela.

– Bel??? – perguntou, no melhor papel de desesperado. Eu não queria acreditar que era preocupação de verdade. – Bel?! O que que houve?!

– É... é muito forte! Eu... eu não aguento... – foi a resposta angustiada dela.

– O que é muito forte?

– A raiva.

– A raiva? De que? Eu... eu estava sendo apressado? Eu estava te pressionando? – ele parecia genuinamente preocupado. Eu não podia mais me enganar. Ele realmente estava preocupado com ela. Sofra também, seu inútil, pensei, abrindo a porta de sua mente, mas não conseguindo empurrar aquilo para ele.

– Não é de você. – ela parou, parecendo que estava tentando pensar, mas que isso lhe trazia uma dor horrível. E a mim também. – Na verdade... é sim de você... – ele torceu a cara. – mas não se preocupe! Não sou eu que estou com raivAAHHH – ela gritou muito. Gritou alto. Meu sangue gelou, junto com o dela, e aparentemente o dele também. Ele estava pálido.

Ela estava ajoelhada, soluçando com a cabeça nos joelhos, as mãos na cabeça. Junto com ela, eu também. Eu era uma extensão dela. Mais! Eu era _ela_. Ela sofria muito.

– O que eu posso fazer para ajudar? Quem está com tanta raiva assim? – perguntou.

– N-não é s-só r-raivAHHHH é-é t-também ódio AHH, me-med-do e-e AHHH – se jogou no chão, gritando e se contorcendo. Me contorci junto. Céus! Aquilo doia muito.

Ele a peguei nos braços, a segurando com o máximo de firmeza que ele conseguira juntar. Eca! Ele estava me segurando tão protetoramente! Vou ter que tomar um bom banho e vomitar depois. Então lembrei-me que não era a mim que ele segurava, era a _ela_.

– ME SOLTAAHHH!!! – ela gritava com tanta dor que dava muit, _muita_ pena. Mas ele se mantia forte. Desgraçado! Ela começou a bater, arranhar, chutar, morder...

– Como... eu... posso... AJUDAR??? – ele perguntou, gritando quando ela o atingiu num ponto fraco. O mesmo que ela me atingira na primeira vez que eu a vira. Eu fora extremamente arrogante naquela ocasião.

– Faça... Faça PARAR!!! – exasperou-se ela. Eu queimava junto com ela. Era dor demais. Não fora assim que eu imaginara fazer parte dela...

– Como?

– N-não sei... é FORTE. MUITO FORTE. ME LARGAA. – ela fechou seus olhos. Quando reabriu-os, Harry levou um choque, e eu não via porque. – ME LARGA!!!

Então ela soltou um de seus braços e arranhou-o no rosto. Gotas de sangue escorreram do corte recém aberto em sua face. Mas o desgraçado não ligava.

– É... é tão forte assim? E se eu... tiver algo mais forte para combater... algo bom... forte, mas bom? – ele tentou. _"Nem pense!" _eu queria ter o poder de falar através dela.

– Existe algo mais forte que ISSO? – ela perguntou, com razão.

Ele a olhou, pedindo permissão. Nessa hora, eu finalmente consegui uma saída. Uma clareza momentânea percorreu sua mente, meus sentimentos dobraram de intensidade, mas seu grande clarão expulsou-os, junto comigo, todos de volta para a minha própria mente.

Me deixei cair de joelhos. De volta à posição de proteção e angústia na qual eu estivera momentos antes, no corpo da garota que transformara uma parte tão grande de mim. Com as mãos nas têmporas, que doiam o suficiente para me fazer dar um grito que ecoou por todo o meu quarto, no qual ninguém mais queria dormir, do qual todos fugiram e buscaram outro.

Eu estava mais acostumado com isso do que ela. Eu não tinha espasmos. Mas meu mundo sempre fora esse. Só que agora que eu tinha vivido um pouco da cor de seu mundo, eu não sabia se eu me acostumaria a voltar a esse mundo cinza. Eu urrei denovo, então me esgotei. Desmaiei e só acordei cinco dias depois, com soro no meu braço, na ala hospitalar.

– O-o que h-houve? – perguntei para a enfermeira.

– Você foi encontrado dois dias atrás à beira da morte em seu quarto, depois de passar três dias sem sair. O professor Snape começou a ficar preocupado e foi verificar. Parece que você passou esses três dias desmaiado. Teve sorte, se ele encontrasse-o no quarto... – ela fez um movimento como que dizendo "esquece" – Terá que ficar aqui mais uns dois dias.

Olhei para a mesa de cabeceira e me espantei ao ver aqueles grandes margaridas com um cartão. Quem se importaria tanto assim comigo? Alguém neste mundo gostava de mim?


	15. Cap 15

N/A: genteeee! Que saudades! Eu viajo amanhã, então fiquei retendo os caps aqui um pouco para jogar tudo em vocês hoje! E adivinhem! Acabei a fic! Pode ser que venha por ai uma continuação, mas não sei ainda... se render eu ponho aqui no site também... não estou prometendo nada... estou também procurando uma beta-reader para betar aqui, mas a que eu contactei não respondeu... to tentando, gente... enfim... aproveitem o capítulo.

Cap 15 – Mudando conceitos.

Isabel POV

Ao acordar, me veio aquela estranha sensação que acomete todo mundo: " e se ele não me quiser mais? E se ele só me queria para isso e vai me largar agora que conseguiu?". Mas então olhei para o lado, observando-o dormir, tão inocente que nem parecia ter passado uma noite tão... pecaminosa.

Ele abriu os olhos. Quando aqueles olhos verdes penetraram em mim, eu tive certeza que nada mudara entre nós.

Foi só nessa hora que eu senti outra coisa. Ou melhor... não senti. Cadê os sentimentos de Malfoy que eu tanto expulsava de mim o tempo todo? Havia um buraco atrás de sua porta. Quase com o se ele... não existisse mais...

Me levantei e me vesti rapidamente. Agora que a dor de ontem não me cegava, eu sentia em minha mente vestígios claros da batalha que se passara ali, entre Malfoy e seus sentimentos. Me senti mal. Senti que ele se sentira culpado por estar bisbilhotando, senti que ele não queria atrapalhar. Senti as emoções que o assolaram naquele local (e por "esse local" eu me refiro à minha mente)... E senti sua ausência denovo. Algo acontecera.

– Bel..? – falou Harry, ainda meio-acordado.

– Harry... – disse-lhe carinhoramente. me sentando ao seu lado na cama e dando-lhe um selinho. – que foi?

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também. Muito. – disse, levantando-me novamente, o que deixou minhas palavras parecendo vazias.

– V-você vai embora? – ele disse, e eu senti que ele tinha as mesmas preocupações que me assolaram na hora que eu acordei.

– Não só preciso pensar... preciso... preciso de Thor. – o cavalo preto daquele dia no estábulo, à quase um ano... eu e ele éramos extremamente ligados agora, mas eu me recusava a usar cela e rédeas com ele, coisa que todos os professores desaprovavam.

– Claro... quer que eu vá com você? – ele perguntou, ajeitando-se na cama e sentando-se. O lençol escorregou de seu tórax, deixando-o desnudo. Eu adorava isso nele. A gente tinha passado uma noite tão boa... e eu tinha certeza que tudo que ele queria naquela manhã era se enroscar comigo na cama. E era isso que eu queria também, mas algo me inquietava, e eu ainda não sabia o que. E mesmo assim ele compreendia que eu precisava de um tempo para pensar.

– Não... é... um momento para mim e Thor, desculpe. – disse, sentindo muito mesmo.

– Claro... eu entendo...

Me senti culpada, mas sai, me virando à porta para mandar-lhe um beijo. Ele ainda parecia atordoado. Eu me senti mal, nauseada. Embora eu tivesse que admitir que a sua expressão naquele momento seria hilariante se eu não estivesse no estado que eu estava.

Passei meu tempo no estábulo. Passei muito tempo nos estábulos durante aqueles três dias. Não saí do lado de Thor quase nenhum segundo. Harry às vezes aparecia, mas nunca ficava muito tempo. Mesmo assim, ele sempre demonstrava sua preocupação muito gentilmente.

– Sabe, Thor... – falei para ele certa vez. – Eu... eu sinto que tem alguma coisa errada com ele... ele é um hipócrita nojento, mas eu não posso deixar de me sentir mal... ele... a vida dele não é legal. Ele tem medo de alguma coisa... ele é como uma criancinha que não pôde viver. E agora eu o perdi... eu não sei mais o que está acontecendo com ele... e sim, tem algo acontecendo.

Thor relinchou, me compreendendo. Eu sabia pelas conversas mentais que eu mantinha com ele, que Malfoy também passava todo o seu tempo ali, esvaindo, mas que ao me ver me aproximando se afastava. Malfoy era a única pessoa além de mim que ousava se aproximar de Thor... e a única pessoa além de mim que Thor deixava se aproximar. E Harry, ás vezes, mas Harry não gostava muito do meu cavalo, ele era mais fã da égua pela qual Thor tinha adoração.

Naquele dia, o terceiro dia, quando entrei no castelo, vi passar por mim, como um rojão, a enfermeira e uma turba de professores e curiosos passarem ali carregando algo pesado e mole. Vi apenas que o que fosse era uma pessoa. Um loiro.

Fui atrás. Cheguei à porta da enfermaria e vi todos se dispersando. Eles haviam visto quem era, portanto ninguém mais se importava. Fiquei com pena.

– Madame Ponfrey? – perguntei com a cara na porta.

– Sim, querida? – ela disse, ainda preocupada com Malfoy.

– Posso... posso entrar para vê-lo?

Ela abriu um sorriso.

– Claro.

Entrei. Ela havia posto ele no soro.

– O que houve?

– Encontraram-no desmaiado no quarto dele. Ele provavelmente está lá há uns três dias.

Senti uma pontada. Três dias... ele apagara por todo aquele tempo que eu ficara nos estábulos... e só o haviam encontrado agora...

Me aproximei dele. Não parecia arrogante, nem sofrido, em seu leito de hospital. Ele estava à beira da morte, eu sentia o pulsar de seu coração batendo fraco. Ele parou. Ele morrera.

Levei um choque, Madame Ponfrey começou a tentar resucitá-lo, mas eu afastei-a.

– Posso?

Ela me olhou com choque. "CLARO QUE NÃO!" dizia se olhar. Ignorei-a e me aproximei dele. Pus a mão em seu coração. Me senti enfraquecer enquanto seu coração voltava à atividade. Madame Ponfrey olhou para mim espantada. Me sentei, com a cabeça girando. Segurei sua mão, me sentindo culpada.

Então eu reparei quem era o garoto deitado. Draco Malfoy. O que eu fazia ali? Me levantei, embaraçada.

– Já vai?

– Vou, sim. Obrigada.

E sai. Encontrei Harry na Sala Comunal. Eu passara esses três dias se vê-lo.

– Passou muito tempo com Thor, hein? – ele disse. Não pude deixar de sentir a pontada de dor em sua voz, mesmo que ele tentasse escondê-la. Eu o negligenciara totalmente nos últimos dias. Foi cruel. Principalmente depois daquela noite maravilhosa.

– Yeah. – respondi, ainda com a cabeça girando.

– Tem alguma coisa errada? – ele perguntou, com delicadeza.

– Não... – comecei, mas desisti – tem. –Eu não iria mentir. Eu perdera a minha virgindade com ele há três dias! E contei tudo a ele.

Ele ouviu com a cara amarrada, e não me deu muita razão, mas me disse no final:

– Mas se você sente que precisa fazer isso... vá em frente. Só não acho que ele seja...

O cortei.

– Também não gosto dele. Eu nem sei porque eu me sinto tão culpada. É só que... se não fosse ele, a gente não teria tido aquela noite... – Harry me olhou com aquele sorriso tarado que eu não via a muito tempo e que eu amava. – E eu me sinto mal por aquilo ter quase matado-o... sem saber ele nos ajudou... e isso custou muito para ele.

– Se é assim que você se sente...

– É sim.

Ele suspirou.

– Então não posso impedí-la. – disse afundando no sofá.

– Sabe o quê? – perguntei. Ele olhou para mim. – Faz tempo que a gente não faz isso.

Sentei-me no seu colo e beijei-o. Ele retribuiu.

– Caham! – ouvi alguém limpar a garganta atrás de mim. Era Rony. – Estamos comemorando algo? Faz tempo que não vejo vocês tão... _salientes_. – disse frisando a palavra, como quem diz "que palavra de merda, mas foi a mais descritiva que eu achei"

– Bom... Malfoy está na ala hospitalar. – Harry respondeu, com simplicidade. Olhei-o feio, mas ele apenas chegou a boca bem perto do meu ouvido e disse, só para mim. – Ou você quer que eu diga que estamos comemorando a nossa... impureza? – e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Rony viu, mas mesmo não ouvindo ele fez cara de nojo e disse:

– Cara... se controla, ok? O que houve com o momento "monge"? Eu acho que eu gostava mais daquele Harry...

– Eu não concordo... – eu disse, sorrindo boba para o Harry.

– E o seu momento de fadinha delicada "Harry controle-se"?

– Passou. – disse, dando de ombros. Uma luz de compreensão passou pelos seus olhos, mas ele se esforçou para contê-la. Ele entendera o "fator de mudança". Harry não reparou.

– Vocês..? – ele perguntou.

– Vocês o que? – disse Harry, que não entendera ainda. Nossa... Rony mais rápido que Harry??

– Vocês... esquece.

Harry deu de ombros. Eu fingi que não sabia do que ele estava falando.

– Gente, vou indo.

– Para onde? – perguntou Harry, com cara de cachorrinho.

Olhei para ele como se dissesse "você sabe, não discuta" e falei simplesmente:

– Biblioteca. – isso eliminava qualquer possibilidade de ser seguida por Rony Weasley... na verdade... por qualquer um dos Weasley.

Fui até a ala hospitalar e encontrei Malfoy novamente sem visitas. No início do ano ele tinha amigos... agora ele estava sozinho. No início do ano ele era o filhinho de papai riquinho e arrogante... agora ele era o atormentado que perdera todos os falsos amigos, que interessados apenas no seu dinheiro, não o apoiaram em seu momento ruim.

Deitado ali ele parecia quase uma pessoa normal. Quase bom. Quase em paz. Mas eu sabia que não era. E, Merlin!, eu não saberia o motivo nunca.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, passando delicadamente a mão pelo seu cabelo loiro. Não com paixão, como eu fazia com os cabelos despenteados de Harry, mas com compaixão, com pena.

Passei muito tempo ali. Quase os dois dias inteiros que ele ficou lá. Só saia para comer. No segundo dia eu me convenci que eu não podia deixar de viver minha vida e, Deus!, de namorar por aquele loiro desacordado do qual eu nem gostava. Aquele loiro que a princípio me dava nojo, mas agora me inspirava compaixão. Aquele ao qual eu nunca iria compreender, mas nem precisava. Não se precisa compreender algo para sentir pena.

Quando ia sair, pensando em não mais voltar, talvez apenas uma vez por dia, parei à porta e voltei.

– Orchideous! – murmurei e, mesmo sem varinha, um ramalhete de orquideas apareceram em minhas mãos. Conjurei um pedaço de papel (n/a: pergaminho? Eles agora conviviam com trouxas e usava, sim, papel), no qual escrevi um breve cartão, e deixei-os repousando na mesa ao seu lado. Eu ainda não sentia a mente do loiro.

Então me virei e sai. Quando estava lá fora, a porta de sua mente se abriu. Era ele acordando, mas eu não ia voltar lá para dentro.

Draco POV

Eu ainda me perguntava quem me deixara as flores. Ninguém se preocupava comigo, nem meus supostos "amigos". Eles haviam me deixado quando os primeiros sinais de descontrole emocional surgiram. Haviam té pedido para mudar de quarto, não querendo mais nem me ver. Era por isso que eu demorara tanto para ser encontrado. Ninguém sentia a minha falta. Ninguém se importava comigo.

Peguei o cartão.

"Draco,  
Nem sei porque estou me dando o trabalho de escrever isso. É mais para dizer que você não ficou sozinho esse tempo todo. Eu não posso realmente dizer que te compreendo, mas queria dizer que sei exatamente o que você sente (literalmente), e que ninguém devia se sentir assim. Nem mesmo você. Mas, Merlin!, eu nem sei exatamente o que estou querendo dizer... é só para que você saiba que enquanto há esperança, há cura, e a esperança é a última que morre. Seu quiser consertar seja lá o que for, me procure. Você pode mudar, se quiser.  
Atenciosamente,  
Isabel."

Grossas lágrimas rolaram de meus olhos. Eu não merecia isso. A enfermeira me olhava com pena.

– Ela passou esses dias todos com você, só saiu para comer. Não o deixou nem para dormir. Acabou de sair. Ela que é a responsável por você estar aqui agora. O namorado veio vê-la, mas ela se recusou a deixá-lo. Ela é uma garota de valor, Senhor Malfoy. Ela parecia ter um assunto não resolvido com o senhor. Eu se fosse você tentaria resolvê-lo.

Olhei para ela com outros olhos. Eu nem ia imaginar que Isabel passara esses dois dias comigo. Ela dissera : "você não ficou sozinho esse tempo todo", mas eu interpretara que ela passara _algum_ tempo comigo, não que ela passara _todo_ o tempo comigo.

– Obrigada... Merlin, eu me sinto onstrangido... nem sei o seu nome...

– Madame Ponfrey, querido.

"Querido"... ela não sabia de nada do que eu fizera... se soubesse não teria toda essa compaixão... mas espera! Eu ainda não fizera nada... eu poderia mudar, como Isabel sugerira? Mas... eu precisaria falar para ela... e ela nunca mais olharia para mim. Ela não iria me ajudar se soubesse.

– Certo, Madame Ponfrey, obrigado por tudo.

E fui me levantar, mas isso puxou o soro em meu braço. Levei a mão rapidamente a ele. Isso havia doido.

– Você não pode ir. Acabou de acordar. Só poderá sair daqui amanhã.

Assenti com a cabeça e voltei para a cama. Esperei esse dia pasar e voltei para o meu Salão Comunal e a ter aulas, como todo mundo. Ao longe eu a via se divertindo com os amigos e o namorado, aproveitando os seus últimos dias, embora não soubesse disso. Também era normal vê-la ao passar por cantos escuros, mas ela nunca estava sozinha nesses momentos. Estava sempre com Potter. Quero dizer... eu nem saberia destinguir quem era quem nessas situações. Só passava, fingindo não ver, como tantos estudantes faziam.


	16. Cap 16

Cap 16 – Natal.

n/a: lembrando antes de começar o cap que o esquema de aulas era igual ao nosso. O natal era nas férias dezembro/janeiro e as férias curtas eram ma julho, mas aqui eles podiam passar o natal em Hogwarts... podiam ficar lá do dia que chegaram até se formar se quisessem.

n/a²: lembrando também que Como Voldemort nunca existira, os pais de Harry estavam vivos, e Sirius nunca havia sido preso e Azkaban não estragara-o, ele continuava lindo. OBA!

Isabel POV

– Ai gente... onde vocês vão passar o Natal ? – pergutei, num dia nublado, quando todos não tinham nenhum assunto para conversar. Eu não queria ainda encarar meus "pais". Não me levem a mal. Eu ainda amava-os, do mesmo jeito que eu falara para o meu pai, mas eu tinha dúvidas sobre com que olhos eu olharia para a minha mãe.

– Geralmente a gente se reveza entra a casa de Harry, em Godric's Hollow e a minha, no campo, afastada de tudo. – explicou Rony. – Esse ano o Harry é o anfitrião...

– E os convidados são: Toda a família Weasley, Hermione, os amigos da família e a garota mais linda da face da terra. – interrompeu Harry.

– E eu poderia saber quem é essazinha? – disse, zoando, com as mãos no quadril.

– Já disse: a garota mais linda do mundo. Uma morena, com olhos castanhos lindos, um corpo de babar... – disse, me envolvendo com os braços.

– Vão para o quarto! – disse Hermione.

Harry pareceu se recompor.

– Então. O que me diz?

– Conhecer a sua família? – ele fez que sim. – Claro! – ele me deu um selinho.

Os dias anteriores à nossa ida passaram rapidamente.... as noitas mais ainda, com Harry ao meu lado... tá, parei.

Chegou então o dia de ir para Godric's Hollow. No trem eu comecei a ficar nervosa.

– E se não gostarem de mim?

Harry riu. Eu o olhei séria.

– Isso não era uma piada? – perguntou.

– Não!

– Isabel... é imposível não gostar de você! Até Snape não implica com você!

– Mas ele não _gosta_ de mim...

– Porque ele não gosta da Grifinória. Mas vá por mim, isso significa muito.

– Sei... só porque ele te odeia. – Enão reparei que ele estava desviando do assunto. – Mas e seus pais, Harry???

– Olha, vá por mim. Meu pai gosta de todo mundo, e custuma a esquecer mancadas com facilidade, quanto á minha mãe... ela nunca na vida odiou ninguém.

Não me acalmei, mas vi que era uma discussão inútil.

Chegamos antes do que eu esperava. Engoli em seco. Saímos do trem. Vi um Harry mais velho me encarando da plataforma ao lado de uma linda ruiva com olhos iguais ao de Harry. Ao lado deles havia um homem moreno e alto, extremamente bonito, junto com um casal ruivo, que eu julgava serem os pais de Rony, acompanhados de uma garota um ano mais nova que nós, que seria a irmã Weasley. Todos acenavam para nós. Ou melhor, para eles, eu era uma bagagem. Uma desconhecida.

Nos aproximamos, e Harry comprimentou os pais e o homem alto, que era o seu padrinho, Sirius.

– E essa linda mocinha? – perguntou Sirius, me fazendo corar. Desde quando eu tinha vergonha de alguém ou algo? Empurrei para longe a timidez.

– Isabel, muito prazer. Me chame de Bel. – disse, estendendo a mão para Sirius.

– Sirius Black. Isabel... prezumo que seja a linda morena sobre quem Harry tanto escreveu. – Harry corou. – Nossa! Ele disse que você era linda, mas nada ia me preparar para isso! – disse, amigável.

– Linda? Que nada, Sr. Black, são seus olhos. – disse, modesta.

– Sirius, por favor.

– Claro, Sirius.

Ele sorriu. Então cochichou para Harry:

– Cara... se eu namorasse ela teria quebrado a minha promessa de não casar...

A intenção era eu nã ouvir, mas Harry achou engraçado e me passou via laço mental. Ele riu. Seu pai se aproximou de mim, de mãos dadas com a mãe de Harry.

– Oi. – disse James.

– Oi. – respondi. – você seria o pai de Harry, certo? – ele concordou com a cabeça. – Ainda bem, porque se não fosse, eu não sabaria quem seria. Alguém já falou que vocês são iguaizinhos? E você, Sra. Potter, Harry não podia ter olhos mais bonitos, com uma mãe como a senhora.

– Por favor, me chame de Lílian. E o meu marido de James.

– Bel, por favor.

Ela deu um sorriso radiante. O primeiro contato ocorrera bem. Mas em momento nenhum eu mentira. Eles eram realmente lindos.

O trajeto até Godric's Hollow ocorreu bem. Conversei o caminho todo com todo mundo, inclusive com Gina, a irmã mais nova de Rony, com a qual eu me dei muito bem.

– Bom, ficaremos instalados assim: Harry e Rony ficam no quarto de Harry, os Gêmeos no quarto de visitas, o casal Weasley no segundo quarto de visitas e eu e James no nosso quarto. – disse Lílian. – o resto ficará na casa de Sirius, que é aqui ao lado, Sirius levará vocês lá e mostrará onde dormirão.

Fomos com Sirius até a casa dele. Era EXATAMENTE ao lado! Mesmo.

– Bom, então os quartos aqui são maiores, então colocaremos três por quarto, certo? Isabel, Hermione e Gina dormirão no quarto do segundo andar ao lado do banheiro, e os três Weasleys mais velhos já estão em seu quarto. Podem ir colocar as coisas lá em cima, se quiserem.

E fomos.

– Weasleys mais velhos? – perguntei.

– Sim, eu tenho mais três irmãos, Percy, Gui e Carlinhos. O percy é muito chato, mas o Gui e o Carlinhos são muito maneiros. – ela disse. – Fazer o que? Com tantos irmãos, eu sou a única menina.

E a conversa fluiu. Passamos grande parte das férias assim, conversando ou lá fora com os meninos e os vizinhos. Não pude deixar de notar os olhares dos vizinh_o_s meninos em im, mas ignorava. Harry percebia, mas eu acalmava-o, dizendo que não se preocupasse.

No dia do Natal, acordei e havia uma pilha de presentes ao pé da minha cama. Doces, livros... nada demais... e dois bilhetes.

"Bel,  
Eu queria te dar o seu presente pessoalmete. O bilhete é só para você não pensar que eu não vou te dar nada. A propósito, amei o relógio.  
Beijos,  
Harry"

"Hum. . . oi. . . é só que eu não agradeci ainda pelo que você fez por mim na ala hospitalar. . . então. . . obrigado. . . e desculpe. Feliz natal.  
Draco."

Não sei qual me intrigou mais... Draco Malfoy estava agradecendo e... pedindo desculpas? Porque? O que ele fizera? Além, é claro do dia que nos conhecemos e daquele dia que eu estava com Harry na sala precisa? Bom... acho que era disso que ele falara... não era? Parecia ser mais do que isso, mas tentei não pensar nisso.

Me concentrei no de Harry... quado ele escrevera aquilo? Ele já havia recebido meu presente, então suponho que já estivesse acordado... bom, já sabia o que fazer! Ia falar com ele.

Me vesti e fui de encontro a ele na cosinha de seus pais.

– Oi, Lílian! Oi, James! – disse, comprimentando seus pais. Passei falando oi para todo mundo... nossa! Era muita gente! Eu fora a última a acordar, pelo visto. Hum... Harry não estava ali... mas ele estava acordado... – Caham... vocês sabem onde o Harry está?

– Claro! Ele comeu e saiu... deve estar ali naquela pracinha que vocês sempre ficam. – respondeu Lílian.

– Obrigada. – falei e me virei para ir atrás dele, mas ela me chamou.

– Você não gostaria de comer algo antes de sair?

– Claro... eu posso preparar um sanduiche e sair?

– Claro, querida.

Foi o que eu fiz. Eu preparei um sanduíche nada elaborado de pão com queijo e presunto e fui atrás do meu namorado.

Cheguei na pracinha e não vi ninguém. Olhei para os lados e, de repente...

Ele me abraçou por trás. Eu dei um pulo.

– Te assustei? – ele perguntou, com a boca extremamente próxima ao meu ouvido, me fazendo tremer por dentro. Porque eu estava de casaco mesmo? Ali não estava quente não? Ah, não. Estava só nevando.

Não respondi.

– Gostaria de ver o seu presente? – perguntou. Afirmei com a cabeça. – Feche os olhos.

Fechei, como ele me pediu. Ele começou a me guiar até algum lugar. Demoramos um bom tempo para chegar. Teve uma hora que passamos por uma trilha, a qual descemos quase como um só, bem juntos, para ele poder me guiar sem eu cair.

Passado um bom tempo, senti seus lábios sobre os meus. Passei meus braços por seu pescoço, enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura. Quando nos separamos, eu abri os olhos. O que eu vi me fez imudecer. Até aquele momento da minha vida, só duas coisas haviam me imudecido. Aquele dia no trem, quando Harry esbarrou em mim, e... bom... este momento.

Ele havia me levado a um lugar que eu nunca havia visto, nas minhas várias explorações do local. Havia um lago congelado, com uma árvore bem na ponta, precipitando-se por sobre o lago, quase que para protegê-lo. Ao lado havia uma gruta, e o chão era todo da mais branca neve, que repousava também nos galhos da árvore.

– Uau!

– Isso não é tudo. – ele disse, pegando-me pela mão.

– N-não? – falei, deixando-o me conduzir por sobre o lago, para dentro da gruta.

A certo momento, paramos em um local onde havia uma grande pedra bloqueando o caminho. Harry aproximou-se da pedra, pôs as mãos nela e murmurou algo. A pedra rolou para o me conduziu para dentro. Saia vapor daquele lugar.

Me precipitei para ver o que havia lá dentro. Outro grande lago, desta vez com uma cachoeira, dentro daquele quarto natural, circular, de paredes de pedra. Do teto pendiam estalactites. O lago parecia quente. Saia vapor dele. As águas eram azuis-royal cristalinas.

n/a: essa foto ficou um pouco parecida com o tal lugar... só imaginem a cachoeira na parede e um lago só, sem essas criancinhas.

– Uau! C-como a água... como pode estar...

– Quente? – ele sugeriu. Concordei com a cabeça, imudecida. – Esse lugar – ele fez um gesto mostrando tudo à volta – É o único lugar por aqui que continua quente durante o inverno. Não me pergunte como, você que continuou os estudos trouxas.

Eu ri. Era verdade. Eu já ouvira falar de lugares assim... mas isso parecia... mágico! Nada que os trouxas pudessem ensinar... ou explicar.

Então eu vi. A um canto, havia uma toalha de pique-nique, com uma refeição completa. Um almoço. Olhei interrogativamente para Harry.

– Eu esperava passar o dia todo aqui. Você não quer? – ele perguntou inseguro.

Eu ri de felicidade. Era o melhor natal da minha vida! Eu não respondi. Me aproximei dele, como se fosse beijá-lo. Ele se aproximou... então falei:

– Aposto que eu mergulho antes de você. – e sai correndo, despindo o casaco, com ele atrás de mim.

Pulamos quase juntos. Mas não sei quem foi antes. Abri os olhos embaixo d'águe e ele estava ali, me encarando, com os olhos verdes-esmeralda se destacando no azul-royal do lago, seu cabelo se agitando envolta, enquanto ele nadava de encontro a mim. Começamos a nos beijar, embaixo d'água, então emergimos, tomando grandes golfadas de ar. Então voltamos a nos beijar.

– Duvido você me pegar! – eu disse quando paramos, nadando para longe dele. Minhas roupas de inverno me puxavam para baixo, me lerdando.

Ele foi atrás de mim.

– Qual é a minha motivação? – ele perguntou, já nadando atrás de mim. Em resposta, eu tirei a camisa e a calça, que estavam me atrasando, nadando apenas de lingerie. Ele também começou a nadar só de roupas íntimas.

O lago não era muito grande, o que dificultou ficar muito tempo fora do seu alcance. Mas eu fugi por uns bons 10 minutos. Então ele sumiu. Olhei em volta, e vi-o apenas quando ele já estava em cima de mim. Entramos os dois na água. Fiz uma grande bolha de ar envolta de nós. Ficamos um bom tempo assim, nos agarrando embaixo d'água, então eu o afastei. Mesmo com a bolha de ar, eu não conseguiria falar, apontei para cima e nós dois emergimos.

– Vamos almoçar, antes disso?

– Com uma condição. – ele disse. Fiz sinal para ele continuar. Ele se aproximou de mim, me abraçou e quando se afastou... meu sutiã estava m suas mãos!

– Hey!

– Não é só o sutiã...

Bufei, mas tirei a calcinha, ele tirou a cueca.

– Você acha que eu vou me concentrar na comida assim? – perguntei.

– Ué... ter a sobremesa na sua frente tira o apetite pelo almoço? – respondeu.

Comemos. E passamos o resto do dia lá... nus. Foi um dia mágico... mais mágico do que qualquer coisa que eu já fizera naquela escola.

Quando voltamos para a casa de Harry, para jantar, todos fingiram que não haviamos desaparecido o dia inteiro. Nossas roupas foram secas lá mesmo, com ajuda do Fogo (o elemento).

– Então... – disse Hermione. – onde vocês passaram o dia, hein?

Engasguei com a comida.

– Como disse?

Ela repetiu a pergunta. Eu contei o que acontecera.

– Uau! Que inveja! A idéia de romantismo de Rony é me abraçar em público!

Eu ri.

– Quer que eu dê um toque nele?

– Não precisa. Eu me apaixonei por ele mesmo assim, não?

– Supõe-se que sim.

E o resto do natal foi normal. Fevereiro, quando chegou o dia de irmos para a a escola, embarcamos no trem, junto com Gina e sua amiga de Godric's Hollow, Lisa. As duas estavam indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, para fazer o primeiro ano. Eu não acreditava que eu já estava no segundo. Esse ano eu faria 17 anos! E Harry também! Uau! Seríamos maiores de idade! Isso me fez lembrar que não era totalmente lícito fazer o que fazíamos antes da maioridade...

Embaracamos, indo até uma cabine, com Gina e Lisa. No caminho passamos por Malfoy, que nos olhou de modo estranho. Parecia quase pesaroso. Me forcei a ignorar, e tivemos uma viajem tranquila... mas Lisa não passou quase nenhum tempo conosco, infelizmnte... eu gostava daquela menina.

Draco POV

Passei o Natal me remoendo por dentro.

– Não se preocupe filho, tudo valerá a pena. – meu pai dizia toda a hora, mas eu não acreditava. Queria. Mas não conseguia.

Foi extremamente difícil embarcar no trem e vê-la, com os amigos, inclusive dus garotas novas, uma Weasley, ruiva, um ano menor mais ou menos e uma amiga sorridente, loira, baixinha, olhos claros, corpo de 16 anos, embora tivesse, com certeza, a mesma idade da Weasleyzinha, 14.

Depois de um tempo sentado em companhia apenas de mim mesmo, a garota loira bate à porta.

– O-oi. Posso... entrar?

Fiz que sim, indicando o assento livre. Era apenas mais uma que iria fugir de mim quando eu começasse a parecer atormentado. Eu não me importava. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

– Ei... você não parece... bem? O que houve? – ela disse, parecendo escolher bem as palavras, ao contrário de Isabel que nunca media palavras, sempre falava o que vinha à mente, mas nunca sendo indelicada.

Balancei a mão como se quisesse dizer que não importava e que não voltasse a insistir no assunto.

– Você não quer falar sobre isso? – ela perguntou, gentil.

Fiz que não. Grossas lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Pronto. Seria ali que ela fugiria de mim.

– Hey! Calma! Vai dar tudo certo! – disse, me abraçando. Enxuguei as lágrimas.

– Desculpe.

– Sabe? Eu nem sei seu nome... – ela falou. – o meu é Lisa.

– Draco.

Ainda estávamos abraçados. Ela olhou nos meus olhos.

– Prazer... Draco. – disse, ainda me encarando.

Ela não parecia querer manter uma conversa. Eu estava ficando com sono. Fazia meses que eu não dormia bem. Me deitei em seu colo. Ela começou a passar os dedos no meu cabelo, entoando uma música baixa e triste.

"_I'm standing on the bridge  
__[Eu estou parada na ponte]  
I'm waiting in the dark  
__[Eu estou esperando no escuro]  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
__[Eu pensei que você estaria aqui agora]"  
_

Ela tinha uma voz doce. Quase tão melodiosa quanto a de certa morena.

"_There's nothing but the rain  
__[Não há nada a não ser a chuva]  
No footsteps on the ground  
__[Nenhuma pegada na grama]  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
__[Tento ouvir, mas não há som]"_

Eu ia ouvindo e traduzindo. Quase chorei denovo. A música era carregada de dor, mas era a minha dor, de mais ninguém. Ela estava botando em palavras as dores que ela sentia em mim.

_  
"Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
__[Não tem ninguém tentando me encontrar?]  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
__[Ninguém virá me pegar e me levar para casa?]" __[É uma noite escura e fria]  
Trying to figure out this life  
__[Estou tentando entender a vida]  
Won't you take me by the hand  
__[Você não vai me pegar pela mão]  
Take me somewhere new  
__[E me levar a algum lugar novo?]  
I don't know who you are  
__[Eu nem sei quem você é]  
But I'm, I'm with you  
__[Mas eu estou com você]  
I'm with you  
__[Eu estou com você]"  
_

"It's a damn cold night

A música era linda. Ela já existia antes? Pois parecia feita para mim. Mas seria presunção demais acreditar que alguém se preocuparia comigo o suficiente para criar uma canção. Improvisar, então?

__

"I'm looking for a place

_[Eu estou procurando um lugar]  
I'm searching for a face  
__[Tentando encontrar um rosto]  
Is anybody here  
__[Há alguém aqui]  
I know  
__[Eu sei]  
Cause nothing is going right  
__[Porque nada está dando certo]  
And everything's a mess  
__[E tudo é uma bagunça]  
And no one likes to be alone  
__[E ninguém gosta de se sentir sozinho]"_

Ela não se dava conta que eu ainda estava acordado escutando. A música me embalava, mas eu queria ouvir até o final. Era a música perfeita.

_  
"Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
__[Não tem ninguém tentando me encontrar?]  
__Won't somebody come take me home?  
__[Ninguém virá me pegar e me levar para casa?]"  
_"_It's a damn cold night  
__[É uma noite escura e fria]  
__Trying to figure out this life  
__[Estou tentando entender a vida]  
__Won't you take me by the hand  
__[Você não vai me pegar pela mão]  
__Take me somewhere new  
__[E me levar a algum lugar novo?]  
__I don't know who you are  
__[Eu nem sei quem você é]  
__But I'm, I'm with you  
__[Mas eu estou com você  
__I'm with you  
__[Eu estou com você]  
__yeah yeah yeah"_

Meus olhos pesavam. Eu iria cair no sono. Ela já havia fechado os dela, com a cabeça recostada no banco, a cabeça virada para cima. Ela parecia esperar terminar a música para dormir.

_  
"Oh why is everything so confusing  
__[Porque é tudo tão confuso?]  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
__[Talvez eu esteja fora da minha mente?]  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh"  
_

Já que ela não via, me permitir deixar as lágrimas que acortinavam os meus olhos rolarem pelo meu rosto, molhando sua calça jeans. Se ela reparou, não demonstrou.

"_It's a damn cold night  
__[É uma noite escura e fria]  
__Trying to figure out this life  
__[Estou tentando entender a vida]  
__Won't you take me by the hand  
__[Você não vai me pegar pela mão]  
__Take me somewhere new  
__[E me levar a algum lugar novo?]  
__I don't know who you are  
__[Eu nem sei quem você é]  
__But I'm, I'm with you  
[__Mas eu estou com você]  
__I'm with you  
__[Eu estou com você] |X3|"_

|N/a: I'm with you – Avril Lavigne (ou Damn Cold Night)|

Quando acordei, eu a vi cordada, olhando para mim, enquanto mechia no meu cabelo. Me sentei, envergonhado. Sua calça estava molhada das minhas lágrimas.

– Eu... me desculpe. – disse, me referindo à sua calça.

– Não precisa. Você está com problemas, não há motivos para se desculpar. Não é culpa sua. – Mal sabia ela. Ela ajoelhou, se virando para mim. Ela chegou mais perto. O que ela ia fazer? – Deixe-me ajeitar seu cabelo. Está uma bagunça. – pediu. Ah! Ok.

Ela fez isso. O trem deu um solavanco. Ela desequilibrou e caiu em cima de mim. Quando ela se levantou, sempre mantendo contato visual, ficamos parados, olhos nos olhos, nem sei por quanto tempo. Ela era realmente linda.

Decidi quebrar aquela tensão.

– Hey! Para que casa você espera ir?

Ela parecia que tinha levado um tapa na cara.

– Hum... Grifinória. – disse, controversa. Torci a cara. – Porque? Não gosta da Grifinória? Qual é a _sua_ casa? – perguntou.

– Sonserina. – respondi. Foi a vez dela de torcer o nariz.

Percebi que era um assunto que nunca concordaríamos.

– Hum... – me movi desconfortável no banco. – Ansiosa para ver o castelo?

– Muito! – e desandou a falar de suas irmãs que foram para outras escolas, e como ela seria a primeira de toda a sua família a ir para Hogwarts.

Então a pequena Weasley apareceu à porta.

– Hey, Lisa, vamos? Eu estou te procurando há muito tempo. – então me notou ali. – E você deve ser o Malfoy. – disse, com nojo. Assenti. – Bom, Lisa, eu vou voltar para a minha cabine, se quiser vir...

Lisa se levantou e me deu um beijo na bochecha, se detendo perto da minha orelha para dizer:

– Boa sorte com seja lá qual for o seu problema.

E então se foi. Fiquei olhando para a porta. Duas imagens se conflitavam na minha cabeça. A linda e imprevisível Isabel, poderosa, líder nata, sempre gentil e meiga, mas sem deixar de ser forte às vezes, e a sensível Lisa, sobre a qual eu não sabia nada, o que a deixava mais deliciosa.


	17. Cap 17

Cap 17 – Treinamento

Draco POV

– Luckmann, Lisa – chamou a professora McGonnagal. Fiz uma prece mental para ser Sonserina. Duas Grifinórias na mesma cabeça provavelmente seria um problema...

– GRIFINÓRIA. – o chapéu seletor anunciou. Gemi baixinho. Mais uma...

Após o jantar de boas vindas, fui para o meu quarto, ainda sozinho. Parece que a única amiga (mais ou menos) que eu teria seria uma grifinória! ARGHT! Bom... eu iria aprender a conviver com isso.

Cheguei ao dormitório e encontrei uma chamada no Espelho.

– Qual é? – exclamei para o céu, antes de responder à chamada.

– Sim? – falei, temeroso.

– O natal acabou. Creio que seja a hora de executar o plano.

– Você ainda não me deu detalhes do plano... – tentei desconversar.

– E nem darei. Você saberá apenas onde me encontrar e...

– As aulas acabaram de começar... será que não se pode esperar um momento mais oportuno?

– Claro... claro... suponho que queira adiar isso, não? Mas... ainda vai aguentar muito vendo ela com aquele garoto? – foi como um chute no estômago. Ele sabia me provocar. Mas eu tinha um trunfo: Ela não era mais a dona dos meus pensamentos. Havia também Lisa.

– Eu acho que eu aguento um pouco... eu ainda estou em fase de treinamento, e o máximo que ela puder me ensinar vai ser útil, não? O quanto mais poderoso eu me tornar, melhor isso vai ser depois... – tentei adiar ao máximo o sofrimento de Isabel. Mesmo ela não sendo mais o meu foco central, eu ainda me importava com ela. Até porque ela fora legal comigo.

Ele pareceu pensar, mas depois concordou. Suspirei, aliviado, após terminar a conversa.

No dia seguinte, outra reunião com Isabel, sobre os horários.

– Bom, vocês estão maravilhosamente bem, mas eu acho que vocês precisam de treinamento de combate. – suei em frio... para que ela queria que a gente soubesse lutar? Ela... ela suspeitava que alguma coisa estava acontecendo? Merlin, diga que não! – Não que eu ache que algo vai acontecer, mas é melhor não deixar para aprender a usar o poder ofensivo/defensivo de combate só na hora da necessidade. – todos concordaram. Não! Não concordem!

– Todos os dias, nos horários de antes, nos portões do castelo.

– Porque nos portões? – perguntou o Weasley.

– Porque vocês vão lutar sempre em locais diferentes, onde podem ter vantagem ou devantagem, cabe a vocês aprenderem a se virar nas duas situações.

Todos assentimos.

E o treinamento começou.

Isabel POV

Vi-os todos reunidos á minha espera. Não pude esconder minha aflição.

– Que. Roupas. São. Essas? – perguntei. Parecia que nunca haviam lutado antes!

– Digo o mesmo. – disse Harry. – Que roupas_ curtas_ são essas? – disse, enciumado.

Eu vestia a minha roupa de luta. Um top preto de ginástica, com alças, e um short colado e curto. Quanto menos pano para atrapalhar, melhor. Já eles... parecia que tinham acordado e posto a roupa que iriam depois para o salão principal.

– Ora, parece até que nunca lutaram! – Surtei.

– E nunca lutamos! Somos bruxos, lembra? Varinhas? Não usamos muito as mãos. Não aprendemos assim. – respondeu Rony. Ele pareceu envergonhado de me desafiar, mas eu entendi o ponto dele. Mordi meu lábio inferior. Jeesh! Eles ainda tinham MUITO o que aprender.

– Gente! Só um aviso então: quanto menos pano, melhor. Atrapalha. Quem tem músculos, então, já tem um peso extra para atrapalhar, não precisa de mais um empencilho. Estão entendidos? – uma mão se ergueu. – e não, Rony. As suas roupas não precisa ser grudadinhas, que nem as minhas. – Harry me lançou um olhar assassino. – Embora seja melhor que sejam. – devolvi o olhar. – porque o pano não fica caindo, que é mais um fator que atrapalha. Na próxima aula, vocês virão com as roupas adequadas. Pesquisem!

"Vamos começar com luta de trouxas, sem poderes, pois dependendo do caso, vocês poderam precisar." parei e pensei. "Vou chamar um a um aqui na frente para ver do que são capazes." eles assentiram. Todos sentaram, esperando eu chamar o primeiro.

Encontri-me em um dilema. Quem eu chamaria primeiro? Tive uma ideia.

– Rony, você primeiro. – Ordenei. Começaria por quem eu achasse mais capaz, dando tempo de os menos capazes apreenderem os erros.

– Começa. – falei. Ele hesitou. – não tenha medo de me machucar, vai fundo. – encorajei.

Ele veio, mirando o primeiro soco na minha cara. Previsível. Segurei sua mão, virando de costas e passando-a por cima do meu ombro. Dei um pequeno impulso e ele foi ao chão. Não larguei sua mão para ele não se machucar.

Ele girou, passando os pés pelos meus e me dando uma rasteira. Eu ia cair para trás, mas fui com a mão primeiro, e dei uma pirueta que me fez voltar a ficar me pé. Ele me olhou atordoado do chão. Se recuperou e começou a se levantar, mas eu dei um pulo para trás dele e posicionei os braços em um mata-leão (tipo de estrangulamento por trás). Tudo isso durou uns 5 minutos.

– E é aqui que você morre ou se rende. – falei. – Alguém pode dizer os erros dele? – perguntei para todos.

– Hum... ele lutou com você? – disse Harry.

– Também. – brinquei, jogando o cabelo para trás no estilo "eu sei que sou demais.".

– O soco... até eu sabia o que ele ia fazer. – disse Hermione.

– Foi um dos erros, muito bem. – falei. – Alguém mais?

– Quando ele estava no chão. A rasteira foi boa, numa pessoa não-ninja teria derrubado, mas quando você se esquivou ele se deixou surpreender, e não aproveitou a deixa para se levantar. – disse Malfoy, como se fosse óbvio. Na verdade era.

– Isso mesmo! Esse, na verdade, foi o maior erro. Claro que se não fosse o soco, ele nem estaria no chão para início de conversa, mas ele não ter levantado foi o maior erro.

Rony parecia envergonhado.

"Não se preocupe. Escolhi primeiro você porque parecia o mais capaz, então os outros menos capazes podiam aprender com você antes de atacarem, o que deixaria um pouco estabilizado." Falei isso só para ele, via laço mental. Ele pareceu um pouco mais contente. Chamei Harry.

– Sua vez. – disse, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para ele vir. Ele ficou em posição. – Bom... pode começar.

Ele veio na minha direção, cautelosamente. Quando chegou perto, ele sabia o que eu esperava. Mas então, abaixou-se e puxou minhas pernas. Desvencilhei-me e dei um pulo, indo parar sentada em seu pescoço. Comecei um movimento com as pernas que não terminei.

– Se eu tivesse terminado, Harry, você teria quebrado o pescoço. – ele passou a mão no pescoço.

"Hum... eu quero sentir denovo..." ele me enviou via laço mental.

"Sentir o que?" perguntei, inocente.

"Sua perna na minha nuca." Respondeu, dando um sorrisinho que eu bem conhecia. Corei e dei um tapa de brincadeira em seu braço.

"A gente tenta denovo um dia desses" falei, mordendo o lábio.

Lutei então com os outros dois. Desesperador. Eu não sabia se um dia eles seriam dignos de lutar com uma menina de 11 anos de idade.

Ao fim da luta com Hermione, decidi dar uma dica geral.

– Gente, só uma coisa. Para você, Hermione, procure lutar de modo fatal, mas com graciosidade. Isso vai ser útil quando seu oponente for um cara. Você viu minha luta com Harry. – Harry corou. – E vocês. Não. Se. Deixem. Ficar. Babando. Quando. Luterem. Com. Alguém. Que. Atraia. Vocês. A ideia numa situação dessas é manter-se frio e esquecer da atração, ok? – Eles concordaram.

Treinamos mais um pouco, mas foi muito desesperador. Demoraira um pouco para eu conseguir colocar o conceto de luta na cabeça daquele grupo.

– Más notícias. – começei, ao fim do treinamento do dia. – Não vou enganá-los, mas não foram tão bem quanto eu esperava. – olhei para os bíceps do Harry (hummm) e depois para o do Rony... realmente não fora o que eu esperava. – OK, a coisa é: vamos ter que treinar todos os dias... em todos os horários livres. – eles resmungaram. – Mas por enquanto... dispensados. Vejo vocês no próximo horário livre.

Eles se dispersaram.

Treinamos todos os dias desde então. Chegou a hora que eu comecei a separá-los em duplas, quando começaram a chegar perto da minha capacidade. Eles estavam quase tão bons quanto eu. Treinei-os em todas as artes marciais conhecidas.

Depois eu treinaria-os para usarem seus poderes em combate. Dessa parte eu tinha medo, então estava adiando o máximo possível, e todos já questionavam-me quanto tempo mais eu adiaria. Até Harry aproveitava meus momentos mais fracos para pedir para eu começar a deixá-los usar os poderes. Ele sabia que naqueles momentos eu nunca dizia não. Um dia eu deicidi que estava na hora.

– Na próxima... vocês vão pdoer usar seus poderes em luta.

Draco POV

Não consegui dormir. Eu ia começar a aprender a usar os poderes em combate no dia seguinte, e quando dominasse completamente, não poderia mais adiar o inevitável.

Decidi dar uma volta, para esfriar a cabeça, apesar de já ter passado do toque de recolher.

Cheguei aos jardins, dirigindo-me ao lago. Eu me sentia bem perto da água. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver uma sombra de uma garota sentada na borda do lago, com os pés descalços dentro dágua.

Me aproximei. A garota cantarolava uma canção que foi me envolvendo. Então reconheci. Três mêses já haviam se passado desde que eu ouvira essa música pela primeira e última vez. Desde que eu ouvira essa voz pela primeira e última vez.

– Hey, Lisa. – disse, sentando-me ao seu lado. – Qual é o nome dessa música? – perguntei.

– Hum? Ah! Oi, Malfoy! – disse, genuinamente feliz com a minha presença. Senti uma pontada no coração. – O nome é "I'm with you, da Avril Lavigne." É só uma música que estava na minha cabeça quando nos conhecemos e eu achei que combinava com a sua aura.

– Minha aura? Você sente minha aura?

– Porque acha que fui procurá-lo? Pois ela estava carregada demais, e auras assim são prejudiciais a tudo que entre em contato com ela. É destrutivo. – ela me encarou. – E também, claro, porque eu gostei de você. – disse, na lata. Mas eu não sabia ao certo eu mque sentido ela falara e fiquei confuso.

– É, você estava certa quanto a essa música combinar com a minha aura. – comentei, atirando-me de costas ao chão e observando o céu estrelado.

– Tabém estou certa em pensar que você não vai me dizer o porquê? – disse ela, imitando meu gesto, mas olhando para mim.

– Está. – respondi, virando meu rosto para ela. Desta vez fui eu que comecei a cantar. Uma música que traduzia meus sentimentos agora. A sensação de parado no abismo.

"_I close both locks below the window  
__[Eu fecho ambas__ as fechaduras abaixo da janela]  
I close both blinds and turn away  
__[Eu fecho ambas as cortinas e me afasto]  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
[Às vezes soluções não são tão simples]  
__Sometimes goodbye's the only way  
[Às vezes o Adeus é o único jeito.]_

_And the sun will set for you  
[E o sol irá se pôr p'ra você ]  
__The sun will set for you  
[O sol irá se pôr p'ra você]  
__And the shadow of the day  
[E a sombra do dia]  
__Will embrace the world in grey  
[Irá envolver o mundo em cinza]  
__And the sun will set for you  
[E o sol irá se pôr p'ra você.]_

_In cards and flowers on your window  
[Nos cartões e flores em sua janela]  
__Your friends all plead for you to stay  
[Todos os seus amigos irão implorar pra que você fique]  
__Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
[Às vezes começos não são tão simples]  
__Sometimes goodbye's the only way  
[Às vezes o Adeus é o único jeito.]_

_And the sun will set for you  
__[E o sol irá se pôr p'ra você ]  
__The sun will set for you  
__[O sol irá se pôr p'ra você]  
__And the shadow of the day  
__[E a sombra do dia]  
__Will embrace the world in grey  
__[Irá envolver o mundo em cinza]  
__And the sun will set for you  
__[E o sol irá se pôr p'ra você.]_

_And the shadow of the day  
__[E a sombra do dia]  
__Will embrace the world in grey  
__[Irá envolver o mundo em cinza]  
__And the sun will set for you  
__[E o sol irá se pôr p'ra você.]_

_And the shadow of the day  
__[E a sombra do dia]  
__Will embrace the world in grey  
__[Irá envolver o mundo em cinza]  
__And the sun will set for you  
__[E o sol irá se pôr p'ra você.]"_

– Shadow of the day? Linkin Park? – perguntou.

– O que é você? Uma espécie de enciclopédia musical? – rebati.

– "Music is a people soul" – repondeu, dando de ombros. Agora ela também citava a Madonna! Fiquei de queixo caido.

Olhei para o céu.

– Às vezes eu queria estar ali. – disse, referindo-me àquela imensidão pontilhada. – sem nenhuma preocupação, vivendo um ano-luz de cada vez. – suspirei pesadamente.

– Às vezes a felicidade está na nossa frente, e deixamos passar, porque só dezejamos as coisas distantes e impossíveis. O que está diante do nosso nariz passa desapercebido.

Olhei para ela, espantado. Como essa garota podia mecher comigo desse jeito? Sentei-me e comecei a brincar de jogar pedrinhas imaginárias na água. Eu fingia atirar e depois fazia a água oscilar no exato ponto que ela bateria, por três vezes. Na terceira eu fazia sair um pequeno respingo e parava, como se a pedra tivesse por fim entrado no lago. Ela sentou-se também, olhando meu jogo, encantada.

– Você é mesmo um dos cinco? Você, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Isabel? – perguntou, curiosa, olhando-me nos olhos.

Confirmei com a cabeça.

– Foi o que ouvi. Me mostra um truque? – pediu, ansiosa.

– Claro! Hum... – pensei no que mostrar. Por fim, fiz sair um pouco d'água do lago, transformando-a em gelo. Pousei-o no chão e fiz um breve aceno com a mão... o gelo estalou, caindo o excesso e formando uma figura. Recolhi-a do chão e entreguei-a a Lisa. Uma linda rosa de gelo.

Ela me olhou, de queixo caido.

– Uau! Eu... eu AMEI! – disse, atirando-se em meus braços.

Ela ficou um tempo assim, abraçando-me. Quando afastou-se, os braços ainda ao redor da minha nuca, ficou olhando-me nos olhos pelo dobro do tempo que passou abraçada a mim. Pelo menos assim pareceu. Não sei o que me levou a fazer isso, mas seus olhos entraram tão fundo em mim...

Eu a beijei. Beijei-a fervosamente, como eu nunca beijara ninguém antes. Na verdade, já fazia um tempo desde que eu não beijava ninguém... mais ou menos o tempo que Isabel estava na minha vida. Mas Lisa era especial.

Quando terminamos, os dois ofegantes, lembrei que, além de estarmos em um lugar público, já passara do toque de recolher.

– Acho melhor irmos... – falei, dando-lhe um selinho.

Ela concordou. Cada um foi para a sua casa. Cada um em seu dormitório. Os corpos tão longe, mas o coração tão perto.


	18. Cap 18

Cap 18 – Lutas com elementos

Isabel POV

– Oiii! Bom dia gente! – disse, animada, como sempre. Antigamente eu não deixava aparecer a minha animação para Malfoy, tratava-o secamente, mas hoje em dia, isso não era problema. – Tudo beleza? Todo mundo pronto para aprender a lutar com seus elementos?

Eles acenaram com a cabeça. Malfoy fez um gesto ambinguo que eu, deliberadamente, ignorei.

– Começamos hoje no lago, porque vocês tem que aprender a lutar em vantagem ou em desvantagem... ou em condições equilibradas. Hoje Harry está em desvantagem, Malfoy em vantagem e Rony e Hermione estão equilibrados. Podemos começar? – denovo eles acenaram que sim. Harry foi se aproximando de Rony e Hermione, como que esperando fazer dupla com um deles... Até parece! Eu ri. – Harry, de que adianta estar em um terreno de treino em devantagem sem treinar lutar em desvantagem. Sua dupla é o Malfoy. – Eu indiquei Malfoy com a cabeça, como se dissesse: "Não discuta!"

Ele resmungou, mas foi lá. Todos lutaram um tempo, enquanto eu olhava as duas duplas à distância, prestando o mesmo de atenção nas duas.

– Hey, Rony, Hermione! Parem com isso! – falei quando eles pararam de levar a sério, e começaram a gastar o tempo de luta rindo e errando os golpes a todo o momento. – Lutem sério!

Eles melhoraram um pouco, e eu me afastei lançando um olhar de "que isso não se repita". Eu estava ligada no modo "sargento".

Quando me virei, o que vi me aterrorizou. Me preocupara demais com a falta de profissionalidade do casalzinho e esquecera a dupla que eu deveria estar prestando mais atenção: a mais propensa a matar um ao outro.

Malfoy havia ficado com raiva de alguma coisa e deixara a água fazer o trabalho. Deixara o instinto aquatico resolver. Seus olhos estavam brancos, sem pupila, sem nada, e ele estava flutuando, dentro de uma grando bolha d'água. Ele se entragara de corpo e alma para a água, que saira do lago, formando grossos tentáculos e enroscando-se no pé de Harry, virando-o de cabeça para baixo, segurando-o suspenso bem alto, onde seria muito difícil de livrá-lo sem dixá-lo cair.

Me aproximei. Mais tentáculos sairam do lago, indo em minha direção, para manter-me afastada. Outro foi em direção a Harry, que tentava por as mãos em chamas no primeiro, sua intenção era evaporá-las. Inteligente, mas não muito adequado ao momento... nem à altura em que ele se encontrava. Infelizmente ele conseguiu alcançar a massa d'água que o prendia, evaporando-a. Quando a água evaporou, ele caiu da altura que ele estava. Não sei se o que veio a seguir foi bom ou ruim.

O segundo tentáculo segurou-o antes que chegasse ao chão. Infelizmente segurou-o pelo pescoço. Não parecia estar exercendo força o suficiente para sufocá-lo, água não tem força, sua força vem da insitência, com colisão, nunca poderia estrangular ninguém. Eu estava suspirando aliviada por me lembrar disso, e ainda tentando chegar perto dele para livrá-lo, quando outro tentáculo saiu do lago, seguido de vários outros. Quase toda a água do lago estava empenhada em sair do lago dessa forma.

Aparentemente a reação de Harry de evaporar a água havia irritado o Lago.

Tinha mais de 15 tentáculos agitando-se furiosamente, impedindo totalmente minha aproximação. Cinco deles foam enroscando-se em Harry, dos pés a cabeça. Logo ele estava submerso inteiro em água, com os cabelos rebeldesd flutuando iguél àquele dia no lago da gruta. Mas naquele dia a gente simplesmente emergiu quando faltou ar. Ali ele não tinha essa opção.

– Ele não vai conseguir respirar! – falei para Rony e Hermione, que estavam parados, perplexos, encarando a cena. – Rony! Concentra o ar nele. Mantenha-o respirando.

– P-porque você não controla isso?

– A única maneira de eu controlar isso é entregando minha alma à água do mesmo jeito que Malfoy está fazendo. Se eu fizer isso, não sei o que pode acontecer. A água tem a alma de Malfoy, ela não vai se deixar controlar a menos que eu faça do mesmo jeito que ele. A menos que eu vire a água.

– OK então. – Rony se concentrou em manter Harry vivo. Continuei tentando avançar.

– Hermione! Me ajude! – Ela saiu de seu estupor e veio me ajudar. – Vá atrás de Harry.

– Não deixe-o se machucar. – ordenei. – Eu vou atrás de Malfoy. Agora ficou pessoal.

Senti meus olhos arderem com as chamas. Esse era o elemento com o qual eu mais me identificava e também o que eu usava quando apelava para o meu máximo poder. Minhas mãos arderam em chamas, enquanto eu saltava em velociade máxima pelos tentáculos, evaporando todos os que chegavam perto o suficiente de mim.

Lá no alto núvens negras se avolumaram, crescendo conforme eu evaporava mais água. Começou a chover.

– Não! – gritei. Eu estava toda em chamas a essa altura. A água que tocava em mim continuava evaporando, mas me custava uma dor terrível, enquanto o fogo começava a se apagar.

Consegui alcançar Malfoy. Dei-lhe um chute na cabeça e ele caiu, desacordado. A água parou. Só a chuva continuou. Harry caiu, mas Hermione segurou-o.

Todos olhavam para Harry. Reparei que o fogo queimara minha roupas. Sorte que eles não viram isso. Pulei no lago e conjurei minhas roupas, que eu vesti dentro do lago mesmo.

– Hey, Bel. O que você está fazendo ai? – perguntou Rony, me notando dentro do Lago. Eu sai.

– Hum... cai. – respondi. Ele deu de ombros. Céus! Como ele era tapado! Nem tinha reparado que eu tinha mudado de roupa. Mas Hermione reparou. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas eu fiz que não com a cabeça, e pelo nosso laço eu enviei a curta mensagem "agora não!".

Corri até Harry, que agora repousava deitado no chão. Rony não fizera um excelente trabalho com o ar, parece que havia dado-lhe ar demais, quase sufocando-o, mas foi o suficiente para mentê-lo vivo, embora eu imaginasse que não deve ter sido muito boa a sensação de tanto ar enchendo seus pulmões.

– Harry? Harry?

Ele não respirava. Ainda tinha pulsação, mas a respiração forçada de Rony havia incapacitado-o. Enchi seu pulmão de ar e esvaziei (usando o Elemento), no mesmo ritmo que eu respirava. Eu esquecera essa lição com Rony (quando eu achei que ele iria precisar???), e na afobação do momento, ele fizera besteira, mas nada irreparável. Mantive-o assim, enquanto ele recuperava a capacidade de respirar por conta própria. Isso me exigiu 45 minutos sentada ao seu lado, me concentrando aenas em fazê-lo expirar e inspirar.

Quando terminei, ele estava relativamente bem, mas continuava desacordado. Felizmente Rony conseguira manter a água longe do pulmão dele, então eu não teria que fezê-lo cuspir a água.

Previ pelo seu estado de inconciência, que ele poderia ficar assim por uns 10 dias. Era muito, e eu não sabia as consequencias que isso teria nele e em nenhum dos outros. Principalmente Malfoy. Ele estava indo tão bem. Agora eu não sabia mais. Ele agora não invadia mais minha mente, mas às vezes deixava escapar algo, o que me deixava feliz em constatar que ele pensava constantemente em Lisa. E que ele se encontrava constatemente com ela também.

Decidi que eu podia dar um jeito de cortar no mínimo pela metade o tempo de inconciência de Harry, para diminuir os efeitos. Eu estava razoavelmente consada da manipulação de Ar, mas o ar não era exatamente o que cansava mais. O que eu faria a seguir poderia me matar se exagerasse. "Na verdade, já chegara bem perto disso" pensei, tremendo ao lembrar aquele dia dos estábulos. Mas eu evoluira muito desde aquele dia. O que tinha me exaurido em 30 segundos na época, eu agora podia sustentar por 3 horas.

Mas eu já gastara um pouco com o ar, eu calculava que teria umas 2h30min de manipulação de espírito antes de desmaiar. Então eu teria que parar em 2h, pois senão eu não teria energia para levá-lo para a ala hospitalar e voltar para o salão principal para comer e depois para o dormitório para dormir. Os dois últimos a fim de restaurar minhas energias.

Comecei a recuperá-lo. Quando terminei, calculei ter diminuído o tempo inconsciente para algo entre 8 e 9 dias, contra os 10 que eram antes.

Levei-o a enfermaria e depois fui comer e dormir, para me recuperar.

Depois disso, todos os dias eu ia recuperar um pouco de Harry, enquanto isso, eu fazia dupla com Malfoy nos treinos. Elee estava se saindo terrivelmente mal, provavelmente por lembrar-se do que aconteceria se exagerasse. Eu tentei fazê-lo se soltar, mas demorou para ele reconquistar a confiaça de que podia não se entregar ao elemento. Não me entenda mal, a água é um elemento bom e pacífico, mas Malfoy tinha rancor no coração quando atacou Harry e, ao entregar sua alma ao Lago, entregou também os sentimentos que assolavam seu coração, fazendo-o atacar Harry.

No quinto dia, Harry acordou. Eu estava ao seu lado, canalizando energia curativa para ele, quando ele abriu aqueles olhos esmeralda para mim e pegou minha mão.

– O q-que... – começou a perguntar. Coloquei o dedo na boca dele.

– Shhh! Você tem que se recuperar! – falei. Ele obedeceu. Eu retirei o dedo. – Você e Malfoy... estavam brigando mesmo, com raiva e palvras provocativas? Ou estavam apenas lutando como eu mandara? Sabe... quando ele te atacou? – falei, elaborando minha teoria que eu tinha pensado enquanto ficava ao seu lado todos aqueles dias.

Ele abriu a boca. Eu coloquei o dedo devolta sobre seus lábios.

– Apenas faça sim ou não com a cabeça. Vocês estavam apenas treinando, numa luta de aprendizado? – ele fez um sinal ambínguo de "mais ou menos" – E vocês estavam se provocando enquanto isso? – insiti, fulminando-o com os olhos. "Sim" ele disse, com um movimento envergonhado.

– Só que... – ele começou. Eu novamente o calei. Achei que eu não deveria retirar o dedo denovo. Ele insistiu. – ... eu não acho que a melhor maneira de me manter quieto seja essa. – ele falou, dando um sorrisinho torto. Olhei para ele interrogativamente.

Ele me enviou mentalmente a sensação que o meu gesto produzia nele. Entrei em sua mente e senti meus lábios formigarem.... ou melhor, seus lábios formigarem. Voltei a mim e ri.

– Só não te dou um tapa porque você está incapacitado e insano. – ele riu. Pela nossa ligação eu senti seu desejo por mim. Era uma coisa bizarra, se quer saber, sentir uma pessoa pensando em coisas indecentes com você... Na verdade ra bizarro uma pessoa pensando coisas indecentes, com você então só piora a bizarrice da coisa. – Você sabe que eu estou vendo isso, não? – perguntei. Ele corou. – Será que você não pode rever suas prioridades? Você acabou de voltar de um estado de inconciência de cinco dias! – ele riu.

– Isso significa que a gente está cinco dias sem ir para a Sala Precisa? Uau! Isso é uma emergência, minha maior prioridade no momento. – ele brincou.

– Bobo! Assim fica parececendo que a gente é indecente! A gente não é tão regular assim...

– Você sabe minha opinião sobre isso. – é, eu sabia. Por ele a gente faria isso todos os dias.

– E você sabe a minha! – só o necessário, quando eu também estava doida por uma escapada com ele.

– Mesmo assim... CINCO DIAS!

– Já ficamos mais de uma semana...

– Uma vez... normalmente a gente não...

– TÁ BOM! Essa conversa está me dando nojo! Você não devia estar falando, muito menos sobre isso. Eu vou embora, e você: TRATE DE DORMIR, ESTÁ ENTENDIDO?

– Sim, senhora. – ele falou, batendo continência.

– Eu vou vigiar. – ameacei. Até parece! Nesses momentos a mente dele ficava perigosa...


	19. Cap 19

Cap 19 – o desafio

Agora eles estavam ótimos! Cada luta demorava entre 1 e 2h! Eu ia aplicar agora o desafio final, antes de reduzir os treinos para uma vez por semana. Se eles passassem.

– Muito bem. Agora o desafio final: vocês vão lutar contra mim.

– Quem vai primeiro? – perguntou Harry.

Olhei para ele com uma interrogação na testa.

– Desculpe?

– Quem vai primeiro?

– Todos juntos. Eu quero testar suas habilidades combinadas com o trabalho em grupo.

– Onde vai ser isso?

Levei-os a um campo especial. Era um campo rochoso, pelo elemento terra, com gandes buracos cheios de lava, que de vez em quando jogavam labaredas de fogo, pelo fogo, óbvio. Havia também um lago a um canto, e o ar está em todos os lugares, então...

Havia uma grande plataforma flutuando sobre o meio, e eu, através do ar, me posicionei no topo dela. De lá de cima, eu gritei para eles.

– Sua intenção é me tirar daqui, pois aqui eu estou em posição de vantagem. Quando eu sair, a luta começa. Lembrando que daqui eu já vou poder atacá-los.

Eles discutiram um pouco a estratégia, então cada um foi para perto do seu elemento. Rony ficou a um canto qualquer, Hermione no canto oposto. Malfoy foi para o lago, no outro canto, e Harry se posicionou no maior aglomerado de buracos possível, na outra ponta. Era inteligente, eu não poderia atacar todos de uma vez. Para eles, a vantagem era de estar perto do seu elemento, então eu teria quase com certeza que atacá-los com o elemento mais próximo: o deles, ou seja, eles poderiam controlar isso. Fiquei orgulhosa das aulas de lógica em campo que eu dera para eles.

Senti uma corrente de ar me precionando para baixo. Prova velmente com intenção de diminuir a altitude. Brotou fogo da minha mão e eu joguei em direção a Rony, no intuito de pará-lo. Ele fez um movimento, envolvendo a bola em ar e mandando-a devolta. Parei-a, extinguindo-a.

Por trás, senti uma pancada d'água me empurrando para frente. Quase caí, foi uma ótima tentativa. Virei-me para encarar Malfoy, que sorria, perigoso. Lacei um sorriso torto para ele. Ele estava dentro do lago, onde ele tinha vantagem. Enquanto combatia ele, apenas com a água, que era o único elemento que o atingiria ali, abri um escudo de ar em volta de mim, para me amenter apenas contra Malfoy. Rony sentiu o escudo, e comprimiu-o contra mim, fazendo-me retirá-lo, para não me esmagar.

– Vocês estão indo bem! – exclamei.

– Que tal isso? – ouvi às minhas costas, e senti o calor do fogo vindo em minha direção.

Não me virei, não havia como parar, e eu preferia ser atingida nas costas. Doeu, e eu me precipitei para frente, novamente quase caindo, e então Hermione finalizou jogando uma pedra exatamente no mesmo local que Harry me atingira. Eu finalmente cai. Olhei o relógio, nossa, eu resistira meia hora! Isso iria afetá-los.

Por isso eu não esperava. Quando cheguei ao chão, me controlando para cair de pé e devagar, minha vontade de luta e o fogo da batalha foi subsituido por um desejo incandecente de olhar Harry nos olhos. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele queria me distrair. Ali do meio, eu ataquei Malfoy primeiro. Foi baixo, eu retirei todo o seu ar, na intenção que ele desmaiasse, mas Rony, que sentia o ar me impediu. Ele estava me atrapalhando bastante. Eu virei para ele, fazendo a pedra no chão derreter com o fogo, e engolir ele até só ficar a cabeça de fora. Ele ainda poderia me atrapalhar, mas isso limitaria ele um pouco.

Eu ainda sentia a pressão de Harry. Ele aumentava meu fogo interno que simbolizava o desejo, e o direcionava para ele, enquanto diminuia o fogo da batalha. Ele aprendera bem. A certo momente ele conseguiu, ele aprendera bem. Sem querer, me virei para ele, depois de ter acabado com Malfoy. Sobrava apenas Harry e Hermione no campo, e eu ia atacar Hermione, mas Harry venceu a luta pelo meu controle. Me virei para ele, travando um diálogo mental.

"Isso é baixo! O que você está fazendo?"

"Do que você está falando?" oh, não! Aquele sorrisinho não!

Me aproximei, inconciente do que eu estava fazendo.

"Isso aqui é um treinamento!"

"Então vamos treinar nosssa química."ele disse, sedutoramente.

"Diabos, Harry! O que você quer?"

Uma grande pedra me atingiu na cabeça. Meus olhos lacrimejaram. Eu não via nada. Outra veio pelo outro lado. Eu apaguei.

Não demorei para acordar. Eles tinham retirado Harry da terra e acordado Malfoy. A batalha durara 1h15min. O limite era 1h30min.

– Muito... bom! – disse, levantando-me, ainda tonta. Reparei em um curativo na minha cabeça. Era a camisa de Harry, e estava cheia do meu sangue.

– Hey! – disse Harry. – Você acordou! Você nunca fica desacordada por muito tempo, não?

Eu ri.

– Alguém tem que ficar de olho em você. Aiii! – falei quando tentei ficar em pé, que me curvei ligeiramente, fazendo minhas costas me matarem. – Eu queria poder ver como está isso.

– Eu vejo, você quer? – fiz que sim com a cabeça e entrei em sua mente, para ver junto com ele.

Ele deixou uma exclamação de espanto escapar. Eu também. Minhas costas estavam com uma grande queimadura preta e, por cima, um corte sangrento e envolvido por uma camada nojenta verde de algo que eu não sabia o que era.

– Bel... – ele tentou me consolar.

– Eu não sei se eu posso ME curar...

– Vamos ver a Madame Ponfrey.

–OK... – falei, desolada.

– E... hum... acho melhor você dar uma olhada em seu rosto.

– O que... o que que tem de errado com o meu rosto? – perguntei, com medo da resposta.

Entrei novamente em sua mente e me vi. Havia vários cortes por todo o meu rosto, e um roxo horrível no lado da cabeça. No outro tinha a camisa de Harry, que ele retirou, exibindo um talho sangrento. Soltei uma exclamação de surpresa.

– Eu... eu... – tentei falar algo, de volta ao meu corpo, me lembrando da massa sangrenta de cabelo, sangue seco e sujeira.

Comecei a chorar.

– Não se preocupe! Não chore. – disse Harry.

– Eu estou horrível! – gritei, atraindo os olhares de todos, que haviam evitado olhar para mim, me deixando sozinha com Harry.

– Calma! – ele disse, me abraçando e encostando a parte não nojenta da minha cabeça no seu peito nu. Eu nem tinha reparado isso... se eu estava enfaixada com sua camisa, era óbvio que ele estava sem camisa, mas isso me reconfortou.

– Você... você... – eu não sabia o que eu queria perguntar.

– Relaxa. Calma. – ele foi me acalmando, sem eu perceber, ele estava diminuindo a minha chama da preocupação. – Vem. – disse, me pegando no colo, e me levando para a enfermaria.

Dormi em seu colo. Tive um sonho onde Harry me deixava, por me achar feia demais para seus padrões. Acordei gritando. Ele ainda estava do meu lado.

– O que houve? – ele preguntou preocupado.

– Foi... foi só... um sonho?

– Creio que sim.

Me levantei e abracei-o.

– Eu estou tão feia...

– Não fala isso! Você nunca está feia. Você devia se orgulhar desses machucados, você os conseguiu querendo o melhor para o seu povo.

– O meu povo...

– Sim. O seu povo. E fora isso, quando você sair daqui, você já vai estar malhor.

– Assim espero. Alguém mais... alguém mais me viu aqui?

– Hum... você é a Isabel... todos sabem que você está aqui, e em condições lastimáveis, mas ninguém conseguiu entrar... eu só estou aqui porque fui eu que te trouxe... e porque a culpa é minha. Foi baixo eu usar aquela propriedade do fogo com você. – ele baixou os olhos.

– Hey! Não é culpa de ninguém, vocês concluiram o treinamento! Isso é ótimo! Isso aqui é só uma consequência. Ai! Eu não poderia tomar um banho não?

– Claro! Você tem condições?

– Não...

– Eu te acompanho.

– Tá... – disse, tentando me levantar.

– Hey! Calma ai! – e me ajudou.

Draco POV

– Então... você terminou o treinamento, hã?

– Q-quem te falou? – perguntei, inseguro.

– Eu tenho as minhas fontes, Draco. Até parece que você é o meu único contato em Hogwarts. – ele riu.

– Mas...

– E, ao que parece, o último treinamento enfraqueceu-a totalmente, não?

– S-sim...

– Então acho que chegou a hora.

– Não. – falei baixinho.

– Não o que? Mais alguma desculpa para adiar?

– Eu não vou fazer isso!

– Tem certeza, Draco? Pois eu tenho quem faça para mim. E você não sairá impune, você sabe.

– Eu. Não. Vou. Fazer. O. Que. Você. Está. Pedindo! – gritei, atirando o espelho ao outro lado de sala. Ele se estilhaçou.


	20. Cap 20

Cap 20 – Emerção

Draco POV

Não lembro quase nada daquele dia, e menos ainda dos que o seguiram. Forçando a memória, eu conseguia algo.

O espelho quebrou. Algo... uma mulher.... isso, fora uma mulher que saira dele. Ela se aproximara... com a mão... no pescoço? Em um colar! Isso, em um colar que estava em seu pescoço. Tudo se apagara após isso. De vez em quando eu lembrava de um ou outro momento chato do dia-a-dia, mas no geral eu não sabia o que eu passava o dia fazendo. Eu sabia que eu estava mais próximo deles. Dos outros quatro.

Um dia um lampejo veio. Era isso. Aquela mulher era quem eu tanto chamara de "senhor" e... ela estava me controlando!

Corri até a Cala comunal da Grifinória, torcendo o nariz para a Casa. Droga! Eu não poderia entrar!

– Hey! – uma voz me chamou.

– Lisa! – corri até ela. – Eu PRECISO entrar!

– Calma! – ela falou, e então disse a senha.

Entrei como uma bala, indo até Isabel e os outros. Algo começou a penetrar em minha mente. Eu tinha a impressão que não tinha muito tempo.

– Hey! –eles me cumprimentaram.

– Temos um problema. – falei, e então tudo escureceu denovo.

Isabel POV

Um bom tempo se passou desde aquele incidente. Tudo estava normal, e, por incrível que parecesse, Malfoy agora estava até bem próximo da gente.

Minhas costas ainda doiam terrivelmente, e meu rosto não voltara totalmente ao normal. Eu ainda tinha umas pequenas marcas de arranhões no rosto, e uma grande casquinha de ferida na cabeça, embora esta estivesse inteiramente coberta pelo meu cabelo o tempo todo. Só incomodava nos momentos mais íntimos entre eu e Harry, quando ele se esquecia e passava a mão no meu cabelo...

Quanto às costas, eu não tinha certeza se algum dia a marca de queimadura sumiria, embora ela estivesse agora levemente amarronzada e eu tivesse certeza que ela ficaria pelo menos bem clara. E o corte estava cicotrizando, também com casquinha, mas de vez em quando soltava um pus nojento. Bom, pelo menos não tinha mais aquela crosta verde em volta.

Certo dia, estávamos todos sentados na Sala Comunal quando...

– Aiii! Não toca ai, Harry!

Eu estava sentada no colo dele e ele se esquecera das minhas costas, passando as mãos levemente nelas. Por mais carinhosamente que ele tivesse feito o gesto, me fez ver estrelas (de dor, não de felicidadade).

– Desculpa, malz... eu acho que até eu me acostumar com isso, já vai ter passado...

Então Malfoy entrou como uma bala no Salão Comunal, indo até nós.

– Hey! – cumprimentamos.

– Temos um problema. – falou, terror estampado no seu rosto.

Me levantei imediatamente, sentindo em sua mente que algo estava errado.

– Que foi?

Sua expressão mudou. Ele ficou anormalmente calmo.

– Hum? Que foi o que?

– Você disse: abre aspas, "temos um problema", fecha aspas. – disse Harry, também se levantando.

– Disse? Não me lembro.

– Deixa de brincadeira, Malfoy, vai falando. – foi a vez de Rony se estressar.

– Lembrei! – falou – Sim, temos um problema, sim. – ergui as sombrancelhas.

– Você já falou isso, eu poderia saber qual é o tal problema?

– Eu... eu posso falar com você em particular?

– C-claro. – falei, confusa.

Eu o segui, mediante o olhar desaprovador de Harry, que nunca aceitara Malfoy totalmente no grupo. Lancei um olhar de "eu não sei de nada. Tão confusa quanto você" a ele, antes de desaparecer no buraco do retrato.

Fomos para a orla da floresta.

– Desembucha. – disse, anormalmente séria.

– Temos um problema, – ele só sabia falar isso? – dentro da floresta.

– Dentro da floresta? – falei, descrente.

– Sim. Uns calouros ouviram um barulho estranho e... meio que entraram lá para ver o que era...

– Não me diga que...

– Não se sabe onde eles estão.

Perdi a cabeça. Nem passou pela minha mente desconfiar.

– Vamos! Me deixa só chamar os outros.

– Não temos tempo.

Passei uma mensagem telepática para Harry ("entrando na floresta. Calouros em perigo. Se eu não voltar em 1h, ajuda") e fui com Malfoy.

Andamos mais de vinte minutos até chegar em uma cabana. Eu entrei primeiro. Ela estava arrepiantemente silenciosa. Comecei a subir as escadas, me preparando para seja lá o que eu visse lá em cima. Então eu ouvi algo. Um barulho de fechadura às minhas costas.

– O que..? – comecei a perguntar, mas vi apenas Malfoy atrás de mim.

– Suba.

Não era a voz dele. Obedeci sem quastionar. Aquela voz inspirava obediência imediata. Nem passou pela minha cabeça não fazer aquilo. Que mal faria?

– Que brincadeira é essa? – perguntei, chegando a uma sala com uma cadeira e mais nada.

– Sente-se. – ordenou. Dessa vez a nova voz não me hipnotizou.

– E se eu não quiser?

Malfoy caiu. E não se levantou. Dele saiu uma mulher. Uma mulher que eu conhecia.

– Mãe? – perguntei, espantada.

– Sente-se. – ela repetiu.

– Mãe? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela foi na minha direção e me sentou à força. Grossas correntes sairam da cadeira e me prenderam firmemente a ela, não como no tribunal bruxo, que prendiam os pulsos. Essas passavam pelo meu tronco, prendendo-me firmemente contra o encosto da cadeira, e outras nos meus opés, prendendo contra os pés da cadeira. As correntes que prendiam meu tronco me apertavam tão forte que eu senti minhas costas explodirem. Deixei escapar um rugido de dor. Ela riu.

– Alguém já te disse que eu _não sou_ sua mãe?

– J-já...

– E alguém já te disse _quem_ eu sou?

– N-não.

Foi nessa hora que eu precenti algo errado. Podem me chamar de lerda, mas eu estava atordoada. Tentei alcançar a mente de Harry, para enviar um pedido de socorro, mas algo estava mantendo meus poderes longe.

– Está tentando usar seus poderes, _princesa_?

– Porque eles não funcionam? – fiz a besteira de perguntar.

Ela retirou uma pedra multicolorida de um colar no seu pescoço.

– Isso está impedindo-a. Não compreende, não é? – neguei. – Vamos começar do início. Você já ouviu falar na "Aliança Bruxa", não? – confimei. – Você está diante da líder dela.

– Não!

– Sim. Sua linhagem não tem o direito de governar. Vocês roubaram o poder de Merlin e disseram-se descendentes dele!

– Não é verdade!

– Nunca te ensinei a ficar calada?

– Não!

Ela fez um movimento que materializou em suas mãos correntes tão grossas quanto as que me prendiam. Ela endou novamente até mim e colocou um pano na minha boca, passando as correntes por cima, prendendo bem firmemente, quase rasgando os cantos da minha boca, que ardiam em chamas. Me forcei a não demonstrar o quanto isso me machucava.

– Mas enfim. Você sabe que pedrinha é essa? É uma pedra elementar. Só existe essa, no mundo todo, e ela é minha! Ela tem poder de localizar fontes de magia elementar e abrigá-la. Ela viu em seus pais uma enorme fonte de poder, então eu fui até eles e a peguei. Eu nunca tive a intenção de matar Will e Ellie. Eu queria simplesmente os poderes deles. Mas eles foram tolos e se agarraram aos poderes com suas vidas, e, por fim, eles acabaram vindo junto para o inerior da pedra.

"Aqui está o poder dos seus pais. E em breve o seu também estará." Já haviam passado 50 minutos desde a minha mensagem a Harry. Mais meia hora e ele estaria aqui. Será que ele chegaria a tempo? Será que ele me acharia? "Mas você deve estar se perguntando: 'mas porque meus poderes não funcionam? Eu sou tãão fraca sem eles!' simples. Você alguma vez já usou seus poderes para bloquear os de outras pessoas? É a mesma coisa. Enquanto a magia de seus pais estiver aqui, eu poderei controlá-la, e bloquear a sua."

Eu estava sem fala. Minha mãe. Minha própria mãe.

– Eu queria muito os poderes de Will e Ellie. E queria também por um fim ao reinado daqueles dois usurpadores. E eu quase consegui, mas você nasceu antes. E, por ironia, foi parar na minha casa. Eu pensei que, tendo roubado a magia de seus pais, ela nunca se manifestaria em você, e me permiti até te amar. Você sempre foi minha filha. Até aquela maldita carta chegar.

"Você ainda tinha magia em seu sangue. Aquela carta me torturou por muito tempo. E Robert não ajudou: 'Liz, vamos contar para ela. Liz, ela merece saber' ele nunca soube que eu era a líder da aliança, não sabia sequer que eu era uma bruxa. Mas mesmo assim, ele conseguia me tirar do sério querendo que você soubesse de seus verdadeiros pais."

"Eu me convenci que a magia em seu sangue era apenas o suficiente para te madar para Hogwarts, nunca para te conceber os poderes. Mas eu me enganei. Quando eu retirei os poderes de seus pais, seus poderes acabaram vindo dobrados. A ponto de você ter que distribuí-los. Isso foi para mim um grande revés. Mas não foi tão ruim. O destino sorriu para mim, escolhendo como um de seus depósitos de poder, o meu espião em Hogwarts, o garoto Malfoy." Olhei para ele desmaido.

"Coitada daquela pobre criança atormentada. Ele acabou se apaixonando por você. Nem culpo ele. Você costumava a ser tão linda. Mas uma batalha a deixou assim. Toda marcada. Estou certa em afirmar que sua maior fraquesa no momento são suas costas?" ela riu, se aproximando de mim. Ela afaztou meu cabelo do ferimento na minha cabeça. "Sim. Isso também. Alguém já te disse que isso deixa sua cabeça com um formato estranho?" ela perguntou. Ela sabia que meu ponto mais fraco sempre foi minha vaidade. Eu sempre soubera que era bonita, mas nunca fora metida. Eu sabia que eu nunca fora uma Afrodite da vida, mas como autêntica leonina, me doia uma ofensa. O que eu mais gostava no mundo eram elogios.

"Isso doi?" perguntou, quase maternalmente, alisando meu ferimento. Não respondi. "Eu perguntei se _isso doi_?!" ela repetiu, deixando de lado a maternalidade e cravando suas unhas afiadas na recem-formada casquinha do ferimento. Me controlei para não urrar de dor. " Sim, sim. Mais uma qualidade sua que provavelmente ajudou no interesse do Sr. Malfoy. Você não se dobra facilmente." Isso não fora um elogio. De sua boca, isso parecia quase afirmar que eu era uma pessoa suja.

"Ele começou a querer adiar esse dia, sabe? Ele até conseguiu enrolar por quase um ano. Ele chegou a implorar pela sua vida. E no final, ele se rebelou contra mim, atirando nosso espelho de comunicação ao outro lado do dormitório dele. Ao fazer isso, senti que ele poderia me atrapalhar, então tomei a mente dele. Comecei a controlá-lo. Trouxe-o para ainda mais perto de você." Já se fora uma hora e 10 minutos, Harry já devia estar a caminho.

"E agora aqui estamos. Ele tentou te avisar, mas eu o domei a tempo. Ele passou a lutar contra mim o caminho todo até aqui, mas não resistiu. E agora ele está ali." Sinalizou para o local no chão que ele estava. "E eu aqui. Na sua frente. Com os seus poderes em, minhas mãos."

Senti os meus poderes me deixando, sendo aprisionados na pedra. Gritei, gritei como naquela noite da sala precisa. Gritei mais do que naquela noite. A dor era insuportável. Era a pior dor que eu já sentira na vida. Demorou, e não diminuiu. Fiz o que ela falou que meus pais haviam feito. Fiz incoscientemente, mesmo sabendo que isso me mataria. Me agarrei aos meus poderes com todas as foças do meu ser. Era minha reação automática. Tentei largá-los, mas isso fez eles sairem muito rápido, pondo todo o meu ser em fogo. Segurei-os denovo.

– Largue-os, Isabel. Eles só te causaram sofrimento. Eles cortaram suas chances de ser uma garota normal, com um namorado normal. Eles deformaram seu rosto, e, tenha certeza disso, por culpa deles suas costas nunca voltarão ao normal. – ela tentou me convencer, o que só me fez me agarrar mais forte aos requicios de poder que ainda restavam em mim.

Meu pentagrama brilhava, cada poro da minha pele brilhava, com os poderes todos à superfície de meu corpo. Brilhava e doia. Minha costas pareciam que iam se romper. Eu gritei muito, coloquei cada resto de energia na minha voz, gritando até não poder. Gritos abafados, com aquele pano e correntes na minha boca. Foram gritos que pareciam rasgar os cantos da minha boca, devido às correntes apertadas.

Então, para minha surpresa, Malfoy acordou. Ali do chão, ele deu uma rasteira em Elisabeth ao mesmo tempo que Harry, Rony e Hermione apareceram. Nesse momento, minha visão turvou, e eu desmaiei.

Harry POV

Assim que eu a vi seguir Malfoy porta afora eu presenti algo errado acontecendo. Comecei a me sentir nauseado.

– Estranho, hein? Que que será que houve? – perguntei, sem querer deixando transparecer minha preocupação.

– Não se preocupe. É só o Malfoy. – disse Rony, entendendo errado. – Vocês já não passaram a época do ciumes bobo?

– Olha quem fala. – disse Hermione.

– Ainda está puta porque eu não te deixei ir com aquela saia para Hogsmeade? – ele perguntou estressado. Ai, meu Merlin! Eles só sabiam discutir isso. Isso que era bater na mesma tecla.

– Nãããão! Imagina... – disse Hermione. Me preparei para a seção de "mas era muito curta" de Rony, mas eu não consegui escutar os argumentos dele, pois sua voz foi abafada por uma na minha cabeça.

"Entrando na floresta. Calouros em perigo. Se eu não voltar em 1h, ajuda", foi o que eu ouvi na voz doce da minha morena. Mais de um ano se passara, e eu ainda me referia mentalmente a ela assim. Mais de um ano se passara e eu ainda me espantava que agora eu podia dizer minha morena, com enfase no "minha", pois agora essa era minha realidade. Minha doce, doce realidade.

"Hey, bobão!" uma voz na minha cabeça disse. Era a voz de Malfoy. "A garota acabou de te dizer que vai se por em risco e você só se preocupa com ser o 'dono' dela?" Ugh! Ele estava certo. Merda! Ela não podia entrar na floresta. O incrível foi que, tão inesperado como veio, a voz de Malfoy foi-se. Mas eu não estava nem ai. Era da minha morena que eu queria saber.

"Espere ai, não se mova, eu já estou indo, você não vai entrar sozinha!" dei uma bronca mental, mas não chegou a ela. Comecei a me preocupar.

– Harry... – Ouvi baixinho. – Harry... – aumentou um pouco. – HARRY!

– Hey! Não precisa gritar!

– Precisa sim. Você está ai há 10 minutos e não nos respondia!

– Sério? 10 minutos? Ela pode estar morta agora! – surtei.

– Ela quem? Isabel? – perguntou Hermione. – Malfoy não vai matar ela! Deixa de ser neurótico.

– Ela vai entrar na floresta. – a cara de choque dos dois me convenceu que não era neura minha o perigo que ela estava enfrentando. Então contei o meu breve diálogo mental com eles. – E é por isso que temos que ir imediatamente. – finalizei.

– Harry, passaram-se meia hora. Vamos esperar dar uma hora e ai a gente vai. Foi o que ela pediu.

– FODA-SE O QUE ELA PEDIU! – gritei, levantando-me. – ELA NÃO VAI SE IMPORTAR COM ISSO QUANDO SALVARMOS A VIDA DELA!

– Harry, olha para mim. – ela disse, ainda calma. – Eu estou gritando com você? – perguntou. Fiz que não com a cabeça. – Então porque você está gritando comigo?

– PORQUE. A. MINHA. NAMORADA. ESTÁ. EM PERIGO. E VOCÊ. QUER. QUE. EU. ESPERE. MAIS... – olhei no relógio. – VINTE. E. CINCO. MINUTOS!!!

– Concordo com a Mione, cara. – disse Rony.

– CLARO QUE CONCORDA! VOCÊ CONCORDA COM TUDO QUE ELA FALA. SÓ PARA ELA ESQUECER AQUELA PORRA DAQUELE EPISÓDIO DA SAIA! A ÚNICA COISA QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONCORDA É QUE NAQUELE DIA VOCÊ FOI UM BABACA CIUMENTO.

– Hey! Não precisa me ofender, cara. – ele disse, com mágoa no olhar. Me acalmei um pouco, vendo o modo com que ele me encarava. Mas depois eu lembrei. Minha morena. Na floresta.

Me levantei e fui em direção à porta.

– Se vocês não vão me ajudar, ótimo, eu vou sozinho!

– Não, não vai. – disse Rony, parado atrás de mim. Agora ele finalmente tinha levantado.

– Ótimo! Você vai comigo?

– Só daqui a quinze minutos. – disse Hermione.

– AHHHHHHH! – Gritei, me virando para o buraco do retrato.

Quando estava na moldura, senti alguém caindo em cima de mim.

– Sai daqui, Rony! – gritei, exasperado, tentando me livrar da imobilização do meu amigo.

– Não! Pelo menos não nos próximos quinze minutos, merda! – porque minha morena ensinara-o a imobilizar?

– Eu não vou brincar com você, Rony! – falei, fazendo fogo sair da minhas mãos, e meus olhos brilharam incandecentes.

– Nem eu com você, amiguinho. – Ele disse, fazendo um vendaval tão forte que apagou o fogo em minhas mãos.

Todos assistiam chocados a cena se desenrolar. Muitos já haviam tentado assistir nossos treinos, mas nenhum nunca vira nossos poderes se manifestando.

– Sai de cima de mim! – urrei.

– Não até...

– Saia de cima dele. – disse Hermione. Ele saiu, mas encarou-a atirando facas com o olhar. – A escolha é dele, Rony. – eu aproveitei para virar de costas e ir me afastando. – Ele só deveira lembrar de como o tapa dela arde quando ele dá uma de heroi. – isso doeu. Me virei para ela, atordoado.

Ela só esperava esse momento. Quando eu parei, brotaram do chão de pedra do castelo, duas grandes pedras que prenderam-me ao chão.

– Me tira daqui!

– Faltam só quinze minutos.


	21. Cap 21

Cap 21 – O resgate

N/A: ATENÇÃO! Não desista da fic agora! Você está no último capítulo!

Harry POV

Ouvi seus gritos assim que entramos na floresta.

– Viu, Hermione? "só mais dez minutos!" – imitei sua voz de falsete, enquanto corriamos os três desesperados em direção aos seus gritos.

Demorou dez minutos para chegar lá correndo, e eu não conseguia tocar a sua mente. Rony e Hermione afirmavam que o mesmo acontecia com eles. Chegamos a uma cabana, infelizmente, trancada. Nem alorromora funcionou. Eu queria usar o fogo para abrí-la, mas Hermione falou:

– E se a cabana pegar fogo? – emburrei a cara para ela, mas continuei a minha tentativa de abrir a porta. Por fim, Hermione teve uma idéia.

Ela levantou um pedra bm grande e jogou-a contra uma janela pregada por tábuas, que se quebrou, possibilitando a nossa entrada.

Subimos as escadas em direção aos gritos, e chegamos bem no momento que Malfoy dava uma rasteira em uma mulher estranha, que deixava cair uma pedra. Enquanto isso, minha morena desmaiava. Eu entendi então porque seus gritos pareciam abafados. Corri até a cadeira onde ela estava sentada,soltando as correntes que a prendiam à cadeira. E a que tampava a sua boca. Enquanto isso, Rony incapacitava a mulher da sua forma mais prática, retirando-lhe o ar até ela ficar inconsciente.

Me aproximei do rosto de Isabel, esperando que ela logo acordasse, como sempre acontecia. Mas ela não acordou. Um grito de desespero passou pela minha garganta. Lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto.

– Harry, eu... – disse Hermione. Um olhar para atrás de mim me mostrou que eles se aproximavam cautelosamente do ponto em que eu deitara-a no chão.

– Não. Se. Aproximem! – gritei, me levantando e ficando numa posição de proteção. Era quase animal o instinto que berrava em mim.

– Harry, nós... nós sentimos muito... – ela estava chorando, mas mesmo assim, eu não ia deixar ninguém chegar perto dela. Se ela morrera, eu iria ficar com ela até ela se decompor, e eu iria me decompor junto com ela. Eu não queria ninguém ali. Esse era o meu momento de despedida. Até porque a culpa era de Hermione. – A CULPA É SUA! VOCÊ ME FEZ ESPERAR!

Me joguei para cima dela, mas Rony me interceptou. Lutei selvagenmente para atacar a todos. Eu iria matá-los se dessem mais um passo. Rony me prendeu ao chão, mas minha força vinha nem eu sei de onde, e eu consegui arremessá-lo para o outro canto da sala, abrindo um talho na sua cabeça e pondo-o inconsciente.

Então Malfoy retirou água de mim mesmo e me sufocou com ela. E tudo se apagou.

Acordei na ala hospitalar, com ela na cama ao meu lado.

– Que bom que acordou! – disse Hermione, sorrindo para mim em meio às lágrimas.

Eu ignorei-a, me levantando e indo em direção à cama da minha morena. Ela poderia estar dormindo, mas eu não encontrei vida em seu rosto, que no momento estava tão pálido que parecia cinza. A mulher que a matara já estava em Azkaban a essa altura.

Deitei meu rosto em seu peito, carinhosamente, como ela havia feito tantas vezes comigo, chorando inconsolavelmente.

– Não deixamos enterrá-la até você acordar.

– Vão... vão enterrá-la?

Eu sabia que iriam, mas eu não gostei da idéia dela todo esse tempo embaixo da terra. Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

– Há quanto tempo...

– Doze horas.

Muito tempo.

– Eu posso... eu posso me despedir? – perguntei.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e deixou a ala hospitalar. Eu só percebi a presença de Malfoy e Rony quando esses se levantaram e a seguiram porta afora.

Mas ela voltou.

– Esqueci de te dar isso. Foi a pedra que absorveu os poderes dela. O que sugou a vida dela junto.

Peguei a pedra, quase como se estivesse com ela em meus braços. Passei os dedos graciosamente na pedra, quase como se assim estivesse acariciando seu rosto quente. Eu poderia fazer isso com o rosto do cadáver dela, mas não era a mesma coisa. Era frio.

Repousei a pedra em seu peito (e juro que ela ficou menos pálida nesse momento), dando um selinho em seus lábios duros, frios e sem vida, e então me retirei. Eu quase esperava que ela viesse correndo por trás de mim e risse da minha cara, dizendo que tudo era apenas uma brincadeira. Mas não era. Ela não veio.

No dia seguinte, uma procissão se encontrou nos terrenos da escola, para levar seu caixão até Hogsmeade. De tanto insistir, deixaram que eu, Rony, Hermione e Malfoy levássemos o caixão.

No meio do caminho, que eu já não mais enxergava deivido às lágrimas, eu senti um movimento dentro do caixão. "É imaginação, Harry" disse para mim mesmo.

Todos em volta choravam. Identifiquei meus pais e Sírius ali, na procissão, vindo até mim.

– Sinto muito, Harry. – disse Sírius.

– Eu esperava que ela fosse minha nora... – disse minha mãe, em meio a lágrimas.

– Era uma excelente garota... – meu pai completou. Então eles se afastaram.

Logo em seguida veio o "pai" dela falar comigo.

– Então você que ela havia escolhido para ser meu genro, hã? – dei-lhe um sorriso cumplice.

Agora eu sabia que a mulher que matara Isabel era a suposta "mãe" dela, mas eu sabia também que o "pai" não tinha culpa alguma.

Quase derrubei o caixão ao sentir outro movimento. Um rápido olhar em volta me fez perceber que os outros também haviam sentido.

– Mas o que... – disse Hermione.

– Parem! – gritei. Todos pararam. Nós depositamos o caixão no chão e nos enclinamos para o abrir. Então um rápido chute de Isabel fez a tampa pular. Confusão se estendeu pelo meu rosto.

– Hey! O que eu estou fazendo aqui dentro? E o que essa pedra faz no meu pescoço? – ela perguntou, sentando-se e analizando a pedra em seu pescoço. Havíamos achado por bem enterrá-la com a pedra que a tirara a vida. – Que caras de velório são essas? Quem morreu? – ela disse, reparando as lágrimas de todo mundo.

– V-você. – eu disse, reunindo coragem. – F-foi você que morreu.

Ela ainda era a minha Isabel. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo, a pele estava de volta ao normal... seu rosto ainda tinha as marcas do nosso desafio e agora, para se juntar a elas, havia uma marca vermelha dos lados dos seus lábios, onde as correntes haviam apertado.

– Qual é? Alguém explica?

Dumbledore chegou para frente.

– Eu tenho uma teoria.

– Por favor! – ela falou, arrancando risadas nervosas de todos, em meio à confusão.

– Essa pedrinha.... ela era maior, não? – perguntou o diretor para mim. Com uma avaliação mais detalhada, notei que ela tinha diminuido para quase metade do seu tamanho. Confirmei que sim. – Foi ela que havia absorvido o poder e a vida da nossa querida Isabel, não? – confirmei denovo. – Hum... só resta uma explicação! – todos olharam curiosos para o diretor.

"O contato com a pedra lhe develveu os poderes e a vida." Ele disse, com simplicidade.

Não se sabia se era isso mesmo, mas aceitamos como se fosse. Ela saiu do caixão e eu lhe dei um forte abraço, com toda a escola se juntando à nós.

– Comemoramos depois à sós na sala precisa. – ela sussurou bem baixo no meu ouvido.

Sim. Ela estava de volta. Era o melhor dia da minha vida.

FIM

N/A: Então? O que achou??? Não esqueça de comentar, clicando nesse botãozinho verde aqui em baixo... Não custa nada.


End file.
